Avatar: Finding Destiny
by Lorenzo Mellal
Summary: Kaiza, a waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Kaiza searches for his place in the world & decides that he could find his place in Republic City with the Avatar as she learns her last element. There he meets Mako and finds themselves clashing. While Korra finds herself attracted to Mako, she also has confusing feelings for city girl Asami. Eventual Mako OMC with Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kaiza, or Kai, a waterbender born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe. The second youngest amongst five kids, Kaiza searches for his place in the world and decides that he could find his place in Republic City with the Avatar as she learns her last element. There he meets Mako, a pro bending player, and finds themselves clashing. They were another's opposite, water & fire. Also Korra finds herself with very conflictimg emotions when she's almost ran over by a green eyed beauty.**_

 _ **As Korra and Kaiza begin to adjust to life in Republic City, completely different from thh Southern Water Tribe, they begin t realize that the city isn't the paradise that they imagined. There are turf wars, anti bender rallys and very dangerous enemies lurking in the shadows. They will have to pull themselves together to defeat them.**_

 _ **Ratings may change in later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LOK. (ABV). I do own Kaiza, my OC.**_

 _ **(Chapter 1)**_

 _ **(Southern Water tribe, 167 AG)**_

In the icy fields two figures stood in the center facing one another. The taller of the two was male with black hair curly hair, light olive skin and cornflower blue eyes. He wore standard deep blue hooded anorak with white fur on the hood and shoulders with loose darker blue pants and brown boots. The other was female, a few inches shorter, with brown skin, cyan eyes and deep brown hair pulled up in traditional water tribe hair style.

The boy stood in a more defensive stance and focused look in his eyes while the girl held a more aggressive stance and confident gleam in her eyes.

Neither of them were willing to make of move until the other did first, years of practicing with one another making them wary of what the other could do, but in the end the water tribe girl gave in to the impulse and raised her hand causing a ball of water to rise from the floor and float in front of her. She froze the body sized ball of water and sent it flying toward her opponent.

Narrowing his eyes, the boy swiftly caught the boulder of ice in his water bending grasp and spun while returning the boulder back into a state of water and sent it flying back at the his opponent. But he didn't stop there.

When he saw his opponent duck under the harsh wave of water, he darted forward, swiftly, grabbing water from the ground and using it as a whip. He swung.

"Ha!" his opponent taunted before launching herself into the air and looked down at him as he stared up. "Didn't think I saw that, did you, Kaiza?" she asked cockily.

His lips twitched into a smirk and she began to descend to the ground. "I knew you saw, but it's what you missed that decides this match, Korra." He stated causing confusion to grace his opponent's, Korra, face. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the ground she was descending towards shifted to stalagmite made of ice.

Panicking, she gasped and then punched a blast of fire at the ice, immediately melting the ice into water. She sighed when she landed and kneels, relieved, before glaring up at Kaiza, who was already on the defense again.

Water wrapped around him in a ring before eight tentacles grew from the ring and wiggled in the air around him, ready for anything that could be thrown at him. "Come on, Avatar, if you feel like you need fire to beat me, bring it, you can have the handicap." He taunted knowing that would stop the Avatar from using her other elements.

Korra frowned, easily falling for his trap, and glared. "I don't need anything else to beat _you_!" she sneered before sending a ferocious wave of water at him.

Launching himself over the wave, Kaiza used his water whip to wrap around a pole and quickly pull himself to the ground when Korra sent another wave of water at him while mid-air. He narrowed his eyes before sprinting toward her, once close her, he performed a somersault, avoiding a blast of ice, and landed behind the Avatar.

Closely behind the Avatar.

Korra raised a wall of ice to put some separation between them but Kaiza turned the wall to water and launched him attack.

By gaining Korra's attention and turning her back, she didn't notice that the octopus formed by Kaiza never dropped but instead waited for its manipulator to bend it. Three tentacles shot forward and wrapped around the hand that Korra brought up to send another attack.

The water dropped to the ground when Korra gasped and lost concentration at the unexpected attack. Grunting, she narrowed her eyes and turned kicking up and watched as a wall of ice rose, cutting through tentacle thus releasing her.

She turned back to Kaiza, who fell back into his defensive form while dropping his control on the octopus form. She shot forward and they began a close range fight. She kicked a wave of water at him only for Kaiza to bend back, then shot an ice boulder at him causing him to raise a wall of ice blocking it but the ice boulder destroyed it upon impact also.

Kaiza grunted as he skidded back from the collision and destruction of his defenses. He glared up at Korra, who smirked cockily, before raising a large body of water high into the air. Kaiza frowned. "Damn it." He said as spears of ice began to rain down toward him. Thinking quickly, he turned water into mist and used it as cover.

The spears of ice rained down into the mist cloud but Korra couldn't tell if they it their target or not. Squinting, she tried to peer through the smoke to spot her opponent but as it began to clear, she saw that he was no longer there. "What?" her eyes widened as she felt hands grapple around her ankles. "Whoa!" she gasped before she was drug down into the ice, the neck and down now trapped the ground of ice. She struggled to get free but it was futile.

In front of her, a hand shot forward and landed on the ice before her before Kaiza's head appeared and he pulled himself from the ice. He smiled haughtily down at her. "Whelp, looks like I win, Kor." He teased crossing his arms over his chest.

Cyan eyes glared up at him. "I demand a rematch!" she exclaimed.

"Now, Korra, he won this battle." They heard and turned their heads to see an elder woman walking down the stairs toward them.

Korra pouted and turned her head away from the elder. "You're only saying that because you're afraid I'll pound your grandson into the ground if I get my rematch." She claimed.

"Sore loser." Kai snorted before turning to his grandmother, Katara, and smiled slyly. "So, what do you think, Grams?" he questioned. "I've gotten a lot better, right?"

Katara chuckled as she wave her hand. "Whoa!" Korra exclaimed as she was spat from the ground and on her stomach. "You sure have, Kai, you too Korra, you've both come a long way." She told them.

Kaiza offered Korra his hand, which she promptly slapped away before tackling him to the floor. She pinned him to the ground. "I would have won if you weren't always dodging me." She claimed. "I would have crushed you into the glacier!"

Rolling his eyes, Kai smiled. "If you have a crush on me, Korra, just say so." He jested earning a furious blush across the Avatar's face and punch to the chest.

"I do not have a crush on you!" she raged, a small burst of fire flying from her mouth, though it disappeared too quickly for it to have done any damage to Kaiza, who didn't flinch at his friend's temper.

"This position we're in would imply different."

Korra quickly hopped up and glared down at him. "Why you-you-you…" she was at a loss for words.

"What an extensive vocabulary you have, Korra!" Kaiza chuckled then grunted when he was hit in the face with a snowball. He wiped his eyes in time to catch Korra's retreating back. "Love you too, sweetheart!" he called.

Katara, who watched silently, shook her head with a chuckle earning her grandson's attention. "The two of you will be the death of one another, I think it's a good thing that the Chief disbanded your arranged marriage." She said holding her hand out for Kaiza to grab.

He took it and stood from the floor. "I think it's a dying shame." He smiled. Though he had no romantic feeling for Korra, as he was only thirteen and she fourteen but the Chief thought it would be good to arrange it soon, though after two years changed his mind under Korra's temper and her Avatar training. "Anyways, so she's already done with waterbendeing, earth will be next right?"

He knew that Korra was exceptionally good as a water bender, she long since "mastered" the art of bending water under the tutelage of his grandmother. He knew that she had other elements to master, being the Avatar and all.

"Yes, she'll be moving onto earth while you and I will continue on with our training, which will only get tougher from here on out." Katara stated though her grandmotherly smile never dropped.

"I expect nothing less." Kaiza snorted. "Though if dodging ice glaciers and dodging boulders of ice thrown by you counts as easy to you, I quake in fear at what you think is hard." He teased.

Katara laughed and ruffled his hair. She eyed her grandson, more than anything he resembled his father with his mother's eyes. He was the only one of her grandchildren to inherit her ability to bend water and not only that; he had a real knack for it. He reminded her of herself back then.

Watching as Kaiza fixed his ruffled hair, she placed a hand on his back and began to lead him away from the field. "Let's go back home, your brothers arrived a couple hours ago and I'm sure your mother can't wait to see you as you've been out here all morning."

Kaiza only shrugged but frowned at the thought of all his siblings being in one place. He inwardly groaned at the prospect. Being the second youngest amongst five kids wasn't all it was cracked up to be, sure he loved his siblings very much but despite that they were very annoying.

Luckily for him it wasn't all of his siblings that will be there. It was just his youngest and one of his older brothers, Lee and Hakoda, respectively.

Hakoda was a police officer in Republic City and he was an earth bender, granted to him by their paternal grandfather's Earth Kingdom heritage. He was a very laid back guy, never really took anything serious and was a go with the flow kind of guy, which struck Kaiza strange for a earth bender but his brother was always like that. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his older brother upset about anything.

And his younger siblings, Lee, wasn't a bender but he was energetic, resourceful and clever. Kaiza liked to consider the little freak a mad mechanist as he was always messing around with things he shouldn't trying to build something new or playing pranks on everyone he comes in contact with. He and Lee butted his a lot more than normal as the mechanist liked to use him as practice for his pranks.

Groaning lowly, he turned to his grandmother with pleading eyes. "Can we _please_ skip this dinner and just continue to train?" he pleaded.

Laughing, Katara patted his head affectionately. "Now, Kai, don't be that way, they're your siblings."

Kaiza gave her a somber look. "Grams, I'm sorry to tell you, but I have a speculation I may be adopted."

Katara shook her head; Kaiza reminded her much of his mother, deadpan as ever. "Well, let me put your speculations to rest, as I was there when you came from your mother's-" she was cut off by a piercing whistle following after a horrified look on Kaiza's face.

"Toshi!" Kaiza called and Katara watched as a snow leopard caribou lifted its head from the ground and looked in the direction of his owner before standing it's full height, almost six feet tall, stretching and launching itself over to him. It ducked behind Kaiza and shot the boy into the air.

Kaiza landed on his back and waved at his grandmother. "I'll catch you later, grams!" he called before Toshi took off outside the gates, leaving Katara laughing.

"Don't be late!" she called after him.

Kaiza sighed in relief as he left the Compound. He could hear the gate close as he left and rolled his eyes, he didn't understand why the kept Korra locked in there most of the time. Of course, Korra's avatar training was important but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun.

He couldn't believe his grandpa Aang would order that she stay in the Southern Water Tribe instead of traveling the world like he had. Kaiza smiled as he thought about the world outside of the Southern Water tribe, he couldn't wait until he was of age to leave.

He had no intentions of joining the South's government, he had no interest in fighting, but he wanted to travel and see what else was out there. He remembered traveling with his the stories his parents told him and his siblings.

They traveled the world and only came back after grandpa Aang died leaving grandma Katara alone. Kaiza didn't understand why his neither of his uncles could come and help, too. At first, he believed they had dire responsibilities that's why it was left to his mother but he quickly dismissed it that when he saw the resentment on his mother's face.

Shaking his head, he looked down at Toshi. Despite his size, he was still nothing but a cub and it was only because of whom his family was that the chief allowed him to keep Toshi. No one in the South would deny the Avatar's grandchildren anything, as snotty as that may sound.

Kaiza saw they were coming up to Harbor City and grinned widely as he spotted a couple tiger seal lying around the ice-covered boulders. When they came to the entrance, Kaiza waved at the attendants standing there but never slowed Toshi down.

Toshi weaved swiftly through the citizens of harbor city and didn't come to a stop until they made it back to their home. Kaiza hopped off Toshi and petted him. "Good boy." He cooed affectionately before opening the door and walking in.

Toshi walked in behind him and kicked the door shut before lying down in the common room and closed his eyes. Kaiza rolled his eyes. "For a feline, you can be really lazy." He taunted but only got a snore in response.

Kaiza sighed at the warmth radiating from the furnace and shed his coat, leaving him in his long sleeved shirt. "Kaiza, son, is that you?" he heard and looked up in time to see his father, Satoshi, walk into the room.

A brilliant smile made its way across Kaiza's face before he threw himself at his father. "Dad! I didn't know you came back today!" he exclaimed.

Satoshi chuckled deeply and placed a hand on his son's head ruffling the dark curls upon his head, making them even messier. "It was a split second decision, my fleet finished what we were to do in Omashu early and at the last moment decided to come home." He said.

His father was a commander, despite not being from the Southern Water Tribe nor being a water bender, but again, being married to the daughter of the Avatar had its perks, not to mention he was a good friend to the Chief of the tribe.

Kaiza's eyes lit up at the mention of Omashu. "Omashu? Did you see grandma?" he questioned excitedly.

"I had and she had something for me to give you and your siblings, which you won't see until they're here." He added.

Kaiza sighed but was nonetheless smiling. He looked up at his father and couldn't help but study him. He was told many times that he resembled his father and grandmother, a lot. He had his father's light olive skin, he had the almond shape eyes his father possesses but his father's eyes were green, and black hair.

He didn't see it. His father was a tall and lean man, standing with a sense of pride, he stood over Toshi about two inches, his eyes were green, a rare trait for a fire nation let alone a fire bender but while Satoshi's mother was Fire Nation, his father was of earth kingdom and an earth bender. His hair was long and black, done up in a fire nation bind while the rest flowed down his back. He wore Water Tribe armor.

Satoshi gazed down at his son and chuckled. "Well, you're mother is upstairs, she should be down in about-"

"Now." Kya cut in with a smile while walking into the common room with a seven-year-old following after her with his hands behind his back.

Kaiza stepped away from his father and smiled at his mother before scowling at the seven year old. The boy was tall for his age, a few inches shorter than Kaiza; he shared the same tan skin as his mother. His eyes were ice blue, his hair shaved on the side and the rest pulled into a wolf tail. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and pants with brown boots.

What was more concerning was the smirk he had on his face. Kaiza took into consideration that the boy's hands were behind his back and there was this distinctive ticking sound…Kaiza's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Lee, don't you dare!" he snapped but it was too late.

Lee revealed what he was hiding behind his back was a hand sized ball and tossed it to the ground before him. Kaiza instinctively took a step away and acted quickly. Water from the pail in the corner of the room sprung to life and captured the device before turning to ice.

The seven year old snorted and then pouted. "You're no fun." He accused.

Kaiza leveled the boy with a dark look that had the boy fleeing behind their parents. "Kaiza!" Kya exclaimed scolding as her waterbending son began to gather water from his waterskin and covered his arm in a water partial water cloak. "No bending on your brother."

Kaiza sighed and returned the water back to his waterskin before tossing it from his hip and onto the hook next to his coat. "Fine, but the next time he tries that, I freeze his _head_." He threatened glaring at his younger brother, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"That can wait until your brother and grandmother gets here, then we can have dinner."

"What a fun time that sounds like." Kaiza muttered as his mother headed towards the kitchen, fortunately not having heard him, but his father had and shot him a mock stern look. Kaiza snorted and followed after his mother.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Just let me know what you all thought of this one. I never thought to write a Legend of Korra fanfiction but that was only because I didn't think I'd like Legend of Korra until I decided to give it a chance and finished the first and second season.**_

 _ **It wasn't what I expected and actually very good!**_

 _ **Now, I know that Kya didn't have any children, what I thought strange as she seems to have more parental instincts than her brothers. Satoshi on the other hand is also an OC along with all the sons, if you hadn't guessed.**_

 _ **Satoshi is of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation while Kya is Water Tribe and Air nomad, so I think everyone guessed where I went in terms of their children.**_

 _ **No, none of them are Mary Sues or Gary Stues. I made it so that Kaiza is a talented water bender yes but nothing where he'll start doing impossible water bending techniques.**_

 _ **I thought it would be a good idea to have him a waterbender, Korra tends to levitate towards fire and earth in terms of bending for fighting, besides the Pro-bending tournaments.**_

 _ **And I know that I didn't introduce Hakoda, who was named after Katara's father, but you will meet him soon. The rest of their siblings will come after.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be a time skip, leave a little mystery for Kaiza's past.**_

 _ **As fot pairings, I'm a big fan of Korra and Asami, they give me life. But as for Kaaiza, I'm not sure, I'm not against same sex pairings so if you have suggestions, comment.**_

 _ **See you next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, pairings options have been sent to me, in common and PM. Everyone knows that I'm #TeamKorraasami, I was surprised when they became canon because I wanted them together long before I knew it would happen. But for Kaiza, people really seem to want him with Mako, whelp I'm beginning to learn to pairing him with Mako. Keep commenting.**_

 _ **Ratings may change in later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LOK. (ABV). I do own Kaiza, my OC.**_

 _ **(Chapter 2)**_

Kaiza smiled and waved as he road his snow leopard caribou, Toshi, through the streets of Harbor city at a steady pace. The people of the southern water tribe smiled and waved back as they spotted him as they went about their afternoon activities and responsibilities.

In Kaiza's right arm was a wooden box holding mail meant for his family. He was sure that they were letters sent by his brother and father. His father left two months ago to venture to the northern water tribe to help with some issues.

A pang of resentment flashed through Kaiza that made his smile fall from his face. He remembered pleading with his father to allow him to come with him to the north but was denied, stating that he was too young and inexperienced.

 _That isn't an excuse._ He thought frustrated. He was sixteen and was one of the best water benders in the entire southern water tribe! Hakoda had been sixteen when he left to become a police officer in Republic city and the twins had been fourteen when they left home.

Brows furrowed deeply as his frustration quickly faded into sadness. _Could it be because of…what happened the last time I left the south?_ He thought. His hand closed tightly into a fist and he didn't notice that Toshi had stopped, sensing his friend's conflicting emotions.

Toshi let a low rumble that was loud enough to shake Kaiza from his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy gave a sad smile and patted Toshi on his head. "Thanks, boy." He murmured. "That was almost three years ago, I'm a different person than I am now."

Toshi bobbed his head as if agreeing with the statement before continuing his way home. Kaiza knows he had a bad habit of sneaking out, even after…certain events. Like when he snuck abord his father's ship with Hakoda once on their journey to the Swamp, but it wasn't all bad. There he learned Foggy Swamp Style Waterbending.

When they made it there, Kaiza hopped off Toshi and opened the door, Toshi walked in and immediately went to his spot in the corner of the common room.

Kaiza walked over to the fire pit surrounded by four stone slabs and shaped to make a square around the fire pit. He sat on mat and placed the box on the stone slab before sliding the top off and looked inside. The letters were marked accordingly, blue meant it was for their mother/parents, green meant Kaiza and grey meant Lee.

There wasn't a speck of grey in the box but there were three scrolls marked blue for his mother and two were marked green. He raised a brow, it was a surprise, he normally didn't get mail from no one other than Hakoda; their father would include anything he needed to say to them in their mother's mail.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Could it be from Enzo?_ He thought with frown. His eldest brother, Enzo was a captain of a ship in the fire nation. He was a fire bender like their father. Opening the letter slightly, he confirmed that it was from his eldest brother.

The door opened and Kya walked into the house. Her hair, despite being grey from age, was still thick and long, she wore her usual water tribe clothing. Behind her was her youngest son, Lee, now ten years old. He immediately spotted his brother sitting at the fire pit, not noticing their entrance. "Kai!" he exclaimed loudly.

Instinctively, Kaiza's hand went to his waterskin and turned but relaxed when he saw his mother and brother. He sent a tense smile. "You have mail, mom." He pointed out as he removed his mail and closed the box.

Kya smiled. "Is it from your father?" she asked walking over but was soon passed up by Lee, who rushed over to Kaiza and snatched the box away and opened it himself.

"Is there something for me?" he asked searching but frowned when he didn't spot his mark on the three pieces of mail.

Kya was ready to scold her youngest when she noticed the look on Kaiza's face as he stared down at his own mail. "What is it, honey?" she asked taking a seat next to him and placing a hand on his hand that was beside him. "Is it Hakoda?" she asked worried.

"No, uh, it's just…" he trailed off, the mail Enzo sent feeling heavier than it should have. "I got mail from Enzo." He stated.

Kya studied her son for a moment with an impassive face. She understood that Enzo and Kaiza had a very estranged relationship for siblings. As children they butted heads more than anyone; Kya always stated their relationship with one another was like their element's relationship. Fire and water never being able to co-exist.

But over the last three years it got worse to the point they stopped speaking to one another. Kya tried her best to change her children's minds but they seemed to have inherited their father's stubbornness.

So, the fact that Enzo sent a piece of mail to Kaiza was very surprising. Tilting her head slightly, she glanced over at her youngest, who was paying no attention to them as he was secretly trying to open her mail. Shaking her head, she called to him. "Lee."

He jumped, the mail falling back into the box that sat in his lap. "I didn't read anything!" he exclaimed defensively.

Kya raised a brow in disbelief. "I never claimed you had."

"Oh."

"I was going to ask for you to leave me and your brother alone for a moment." She stated. Lee gave a smile and stood with the box in his hand before heading towards the back rooms. "Leave the box." She added before turning back to Kaiza when Lee pouted and placed the box on the stone slab not far from Kaiza.

Kaiza rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the interaction between his mother and brother, who arguably were closer to one another, not that she loved him more but they shared more interests. Kaiza took more interest in hanging around his grandmother; he loved her stories and watching the way she bent.

"So," Kya began, "what does the letter say?" she questioned.

Kaiza sighed and reluctantly opened the letter before reading it. "You are cordially," he paused to roll his eyes at that, "invited to attend an event celebrating Enzo's promotion to Commander." He stopped reading immediately when he noticed something. "This isn't even his handwriting." He seethed clenching the scroll before ruthlessly throwing it into the fire pit and watching as the flames consumed it.

Kya sighed. "You didn't even read the rest of it."

"What's the point? He didn't write it and that does me just fine, and before you ask I'm not going to the fire nation just to celebrate a title he probably didn't earn but was given to him." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Things seemed to come naturally to Enzo ever since he was thirteen and he started sprouting blue fire everywhere. Probably the only other firebender besides the daughter of Ozai to have the intensity to be able to bend blue flames, the fire lord immediately took a liking to his brother.

Snorting, Kaiza stood from his seat and glared down into the fire. "I'm going to go check on Korra and see how she's doing." He stated before storming out of the house, slamming the door after him causing his mother to wince.

Giving another heavy sigh, Kya looked down the slab at the wooden box holding her mail. _Oh, Yue, how I wish you were still here._ She thought as she closed her eyes, ever since her daughter passed her sons could more or less care about one another, becoming distant from one another or not speaking at all. Yue was the glue that held the five of them together and Kya feared that once her two youngest left home, that would be the end of her chance to reconcile her children.

With a wave of her hand, she doused the fire and water before standing up and grabbed the box of mail. She walked out of the room and into her own, deciding to meditate on this.

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

Korra ducked under a flaming punch aimed for her head and delivered a kick blast to the abdomen sending her opponent spiraling to the floor. Tensing when she heard snow crunching from behind her, she spun in time to catch another opponent sending a ferocious stream of fire at her.

Smirking, she resisted the urge to shake her head. _Didn't these guys ever learn?_ She thought as she clapped her hand flat against each other in front of her and split the stream of fire, she could see her opponent's fearful face as she closed in on him and grabbed him by the wrist. She flipped him over her shoulder and kick him in the stomach before he hit the ground, sending him flying until he landed next to her other fallen opponent.

To the side, under a pravilion, stood three members of the Order of the White Lotus and Katara. The leader frowned as he watched Korra combat her opponents arrogantly and aggressively. "She lacks restraints." He commented frustration clear in his voice, as it was something he tried hammering into her but it hadn't paid off.

Turning to the other two, who were smart enough, to keep a distance from her. She smirked before darting toward them, they were also smart enough to try and keep her at a distance by shoot fireballs at her. Swooping low, she sent a low kick blast of fire that had them jumping into the air to avoid it. Quickly getting to her feet, she sent her own stream of fire at them.

"Ah!" they both yelled when it hit them and send them spiraling away.

"Yes!" she cheered punching a fist into the air before turning her masters and jogging over to them. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating!" she exclaimed happily. "Three elements down, one to go!" she claimed.

Only for the old fudd-duddy-leader to try and bring her down. "You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." He scolded. "We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet." He stepped forward and out of line.

Korra eyed him almost disinterestedly but because Katara, someone she greatly respected, was standing there she tried to seem interested. Sometimes, she thought they loved to limit her like they did, hiding her away from the world and even trying to oppress her spirit.

Oblivious to the negative views the Avatar had, the leader continued to speak. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side and the Avatar must master both."

Korra brushed him off. "I haven't ignored the spiritual side, it just doesn't come as easy to me." She claimed and she honestly believed to be true. She remembered Katara had stated something similar to what he's saying, stating that's why Kaiza surpassed her in waterbending. _He's more connected to his bending; he views it as more than a tool but more of an extension of himself._ Shaking her head, she sent a confident smile. "But that's why I need to begin my training with Tenzin soon, he's Mr. Spirituality."

"What do you think, Master Katara, do you believe that she mastered firebending?"

Katara stared at the successor to her late husband. She saw a lot of herself in this girl but for as many similarities as they had, Korra was her own person. A powerful young woman, who was ready to take on the responsibilities left to her by the Avatar before her. Katara smiled. "Yes, if anyone can teach her, it's Tenzin." She stated causing Korra to send a grateful smile toward her.

"Very well, Korra, you will begin you're airbending training."

Later, Korra road Naga, her polar bear dog, road away from compound and towards the Shipwreck with a smirk on her face as she caught sight of a blob of water floating around in the air before scattering into dead sharp shards of ice and watched as they impaled a target made of ice in the shape of a humanoid body with deadly precision.

Naga came to a stop allowing Korra to get down and ventured over to sit a little away from where she knew her master's waterbending friend was shooting sharp objects at things.

Korra walked around the ship in time to see Kaiza send a large wave of ice toward a fleet of ice targets, instantly destroying them. He then bent the octopus form and used them to wipe away the remaining targets around him.

She eyed him. He's definitely grown from the witty and playful thirteen-year-old kid to a sixteen-year-old boy. His hair was no longer curly but combed back with a small lock of hair hanging over the left side of his face, barely reaching his eyebrow. Through the middle of his right eyebrow was a small scar. His cornflower blue eyes blended in the dark blue water tribe clothing and his olive skin. He was taller and a little more lithe than before.

Kaiza was about to erect new targets when he realized he was no longer alone and turned to see his good friend, Avatar Korra, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Standing up straight, he bowed shallowly. "Oh, the Order of the White Lotus let you off your leash?" he asked. "Did they find a way to keep track of you from a distance?" His tone took on a more sardonic tone.

Korra scoffed. "They don't control me." She denied before smirking. "What about you? Unattached yourself from your mom's umbilical cord long enough to get some air?" she responded.

"Unfortunately, I quite enjoyed being choked by my mother's innards." He joked morbidly before smiling himself. "So, how did everything go today?" he asked mirroring Korra's stance.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and bounced over to Kaiza. "I mastered all three elements, now they're sending for Tenzin to come and teach me air-bending." She stated.

Kaiza gave a small but geinuine smile. "I'm happy for you, Korra, soon you'll be able to leave the tribe," he turned his head slightly and his smile turned bitter, "while some of us are trapped to this existence for the rest of our lives."

Korra caught that and frowned. "What's up with you, Kai?" she asked. "You seemed angry long before I got here so it couldn't be anything I did." She still wasn't use to seeing Kaiza so somber most of the time. He's been that way since the death of his sister, Yue.

Korra didn't know much about Yue, she left the tribe long before she made friends with Kaiza, and the only time she seen her was in passing.

"It's nothing." Kaiza sighed deciding to banish his anger for the moment. "It's just my brother, Enzo, sent some stupid invitation for his promotion to from captain to commander, fun…not." Kaiza rolled his eyes. He would also like to point out that he was _not_ jealous of his brother's success. Not even a little bit.

Nope.

"What's with the two of you annyways?" Korra asked leaning against the cold metal of the wrecked ship. "I sometimes forget you even have more than two brothers."

"Nothing and I don't want to talk about it."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Alright, so anyways, wanna go riding around the city?" she asked.

Kaiza sighed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm studying this scroll my brother, Hakoda sent for me." A smile grew across his face at the thought of his closer older brother, who always made time to send mail. Kaiza reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "It's techniques of pro-bending style waterbending."

Blinking, Korra then grinned widely and rushed over to him. "What? Really?" she asked as he opened the scroll, she read over his shoulder, having to get on her toes to look. "Where did he get this?"

"He lives in Republic City, Korra." Kaiza rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking these kind of scrolls are about a dime a dozen." He shrugged his shoulders and continued reading. "It doesn't really look like a complicated style of bending, nor does it seem at all better than Southern or Northern style waterbending but it could be useful." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not something I'm interested in learning right now." He rolled it up.

"Are you kidding?" Korra asked shocked. "Pro-bending is the coolest thing ever, I listen to it over the radio and can't believe what kind of amazing benders they have there." Her eyes took on a dazed like state. "If only I could watch one up close."

Kaiza raised a brow before glancing down at the scroll. Despite not wanting to learn it, he was a little reluctant to give the scroll to Korra; not because he didn't want her to learn it but because he didn't want to part with something his brother gave him.

He hasn't seen his brother in almost a year in a half, Hakoda's reasoning being that they were too busy and swamped for him to take a long enough break to come visit.

Sighing, but he had a lot of gifts Hakoda sent him that he kept in his possession. He held out the scroll. "Here, you can study this." He stated.

Korra's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked snatching the scroll from his hand and opening it, only to falter. Rolling it back up, she shook her head. "I'll be learning airbending, maybe after I finish my training with Tenzin but for now I should focus on that." She stated responsibly.

Kaiza hid his relief and quirked a brow. "You think learning airbending is going to be easy?" he snorted. "Sorry to tell you, Korra, but airbenders are the least violent people I know and you're the opposite."

Korra's eye twitched. "Are you trying to say I'm too violent to learn airbending?" she seethed.

"I'm saying that airbending isn't going to come as easy to you as the other elements." Kaiza corrected and shoved the scroll in his pockets. "Where the other elements can be connected to aggressiveness and impulsive actions, airbending takes patience and tranquility."

"Oh, what do you know?" Korra scoffed.

"My uncle and cousins are airbenders." Kaiza said deadpan before shrugging his shoulders again. "But hey, it might be different for you, being the Avatar and all."

"Exactly!" Korra exclaimed and pushed Kaiza into the snow, earning a vicious glare from the waterbender. "I'll master airbending just like I did the other elements and I'll do it even faster than Avatar Aang."

Kaiza shook his head and stood. He had never got to meet his grandfather, Avatar Aang, something he wish he could have done. His grandmother makes him sound like someone you couldn't help but get along with. His mother kept a picture of his grandparents and he couldn't help but think that his mother looked nothing like him and everything like his Gran Gran.

Dismissing the thought, he sarcastically gave Korra a two-fingered salute. "Go for it, sport." He said. "Let's get back to Harbor City." He added.

 _ **(The next day)**_

Kaiza stood in the backyard of his home with his mother as she and he passed a large amount of water. It was a basic waterbending exercise and a calming one. His Gran Gran called it _streaming the water;_ waterbenders move the water around their bodies to get a feel of the water.

It was so quiet and tranquil, Kaiza felt all his the negative emotions stirred from yesterday's mail and this morning's wakeup call drift away as if dropped into the sea, never to be seen again. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled softly through his mouth before passing the water back to his mother.

Kya smiled at her son. "Feel better?" she asked.

The blue-eyed boy only rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He knew that he had a bit of a temper, he was working on that. Waterbending always made him feel better, it wasn't always causing destruction with it that eased his anger but sometimes just the calming motions of waterbending style did the trick.

"Very." He nodded and watched as his mother whirled the water around her before glancing at something behind him. Her mouth morphed into a frown causing Kaiza to frown also and turned to look in the direction of where his mother was staring.

Standing there at the backdoor was his grandmother. Kaiza blinked and tilted his head as he listened for his two very loud cousins. When his grandmother left this morning, it was to go with Korra and meet Tenzin before bringing the family back here while Tenzin began his first lesson of airbending with Korra. "Hey, Gran Gran, where is everyone?" he asked, he didn't miss the disappointment on his grandmother's face.

Sighing, Katara hid her disappointment with a smile, poorly but she tried. "It seems that Republic City is just in too much chaos for Tenzin to leave and teach Korra airbending here, so they left for home."

A pang of sympathy hit Kaiza as he thought about how disappointed and letdown Korra must feel, she had been talking about learning airbending long before mastered firebending and he understood why. Airbending was the only element Korra was never able to use while she was shooting fire, bending water and breaking earth left and right.

Kaiza never really understood why wind was such a hard thing while the others came easy. He expected fire to be a difficult element for the water tribe Avatar to learn but it could be different for each Avatar, despite their blood, though he couldn't imagine a water tribe Avatar not being able to waterbend.

Shaking his head and dismissing the thought, he looked at his grandmother. "Gran Gran, where is Korra now?" he asked wanting to go comfort his friend.

Katara shook her head. "No, Kaiza, leave the girl be for now, she's had a long day and needs some time for herself."

Kaiza wanted to argue but came up with nothing and knew his Gran Gran was right. Korra tended to act negatively to disappointment and with them both having short tempers tended to have them clashing. Kaiza sighed. "Fine."

Kya walked up to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go get washed and ready for bed?" she suggested.

Kaiza nodded before bidding his mother and grandmother goodnight and heading into the house. Walking into the common room, he saw his little brother pouting angrily with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong, madman?" he asked using his nickname for younger brother.

"Uncle Tenzin left before I got to hang out with Jinoura today." He stated and pulled out some contraption, it took a moment for Kaiza to realize that it was a staff. "It's a modified air-glider I worked on for her." He stood up and tapped it against the floor. Kaiza's eyes widened as a blade appeared from the top of the glider and large wings appeared from the side. The bottom half dropped and showed a chain attaching it to the body. "It's versatility to use as a weapon and transportation, I wanted to see how it would work and what I needed to work on."

Kaiza frowned. They didn't get to see their cousins very often, even less than they got to see their brothers. Walking over to him, Kaiza placed a hand on his brother's head, causing the boy to peer up at him questioningly. Kaiza smiled. "Don't worry, this is only temporary, they will come back, Korra still has to learn airbending, bud."

"I guess."

"We'll just have to wait a little longer." Kaiza patted his head. "Now come on, let's go get ready for bed." Lee nodded and closed the glider. "And don't sleep with that thing, I don't want that thing to impale you."

Lee snorted. "I'm not stupid, Kai." He half-heartedly defended himself.

"Course not, you're a madman." Kaiza chuckled.

 _ **(Later)**_

Kaiza's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed. His room was still illuminated by the furnace, meaning his mother must have come in and put more wood into the fire. His body was covered in cold sweat, his hair messy and his eyes slightly watery.

He breathed heavily for the next twenty seconds trying to calm himself down. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ He comforted himself and placed a hand on his chest, above his racing heart. He could still feel himself shaking.

His right hand moved from his chest to the scar through his eyebrow. The scar wasn't as bad as he seen others that had facial scars but it was noticeable and seeing it in the reflection, touching it, reminded him just how he got it.

Sniffing, he glanced outside the window and up at the moon, that was half way filled. _Yue, I miss you._ He thought staring up at the moon. It was strange, his mother named his sister after the moon spirit, it was told in stories to them when they were kids that Gran Gran had known the moon spirit as a brave girl, who had given up her life so that the moon could shine in the sky once again.

Enzo thought it was a just a story but Yue, his sister, told them otherwise. Stating that everyone thought the Avatar was just a myth but their mother and her siblings being born proved that it wasn't. They were the children of Avatar Aang and Korra was the new Avatar.

Kaiza sighed and moved to lie back down when something caught his eye outside the window. Narrowing his eyes, he threw the sheets from over his legs and walked over in time to see his Gran Gran entering the stables.

That struck him strange for a moment. His grandmother wasn't particularly close to any of the animals in there, except Toshi as she found him and gave him to Kaiza, but Toshi was downstairs in the common room.

He heard a bark and knew that it was Naga…Kaiza blinked. _She wouldn't._ Kaiza thought but knowing Korra as well as he did, he knew he shouldn't be surprised. She was determined to learn airbending and was willing to sneak out to Republic City to do it.

Kaiza envied his friend's bravery. It was one of the things that made him gravitate toward her when they were younger and she stood up for him against some of the other waterbenders, who like to bully him because of his status as the grandchild of the Avatar and Katara, the best waterbender in the world.

It was because of that they blamed his talents on his blood and didn't like to play with him but Korra was different. Kaiza use to wonder if there was a small part of Korra that knew he was grandson in a past life, which the affection she had for him could be the same his grandfather would have had.

After a minute, Kaiza watched as Korra, riding Naga, road towards the docks. He blinked. _I'm going to have to follow her, aren't I?_ He thought. Korra had a knack for getting herself in trouble and he always wanted to go to Republic City.

Standing, Kaiza worked quickly. Packing essentials and things that were precious to him before quickly getting dressed and writing a quick letter to his family. He made his bed and placed the letter on his pillow. Sneaking out of his room, he paused at Lee's room and pushed open the door softly.

He walked in and closed the door after him. He sat on the bed and placed his hand on Lee's head, stirring him awake. "Kaiza?"

"Shh." He placed a finger against his own lips before moving it. "Lee, I'm leaving."

Lee's eyes widened. "Leaving? Where?" Though he was surprised and confused, he listened to his older brother and kept his voice down.

"To Republic City."

"What? I want to come!" a grin grew across Lee's face that made Kaiza feel bad for what he was going to say next.

"You can't come." He stated and felt bad when Lee's's smile fell.

"You're leaving and not coming back." An angry look crossed Lee's face. "Just like Enzo and Hakoda."

Kaiza sighed and looked throught he window. He didn't spot the ships leaving the docks meaning he had a little more time. He turned back to Lee. "I will be back, Lee, I'm not leaving forever." He promised. "And trust me, I want to bring you with me but…mom and Gran Gran can't stay here alone."

Lee's anger seemed to deflate, as Kaiza knew it would, at the mention of the two women who raised them. "When will you come back?"

"When Korra finishes her training but until then, I'll write you guys, ok?"

Lee gave a sad smile and threw his arms around his older brother's neck. The only other brother who stayed and tolerated his pranks without ever really getting angry. "Ok, I'll miss you, Kai."

Kaiza hugged him back. "I'll miss you, too, but you'll have to take care of Toshi, too."

"You're leaving Toshi?"

Kaiza snorted. "I think having Naga will bring enough attention to us in the city, don't you?"

Lee mirrored that snort and nodded. "True that."

They released each other as Kaiza stood. After leaving Lee's room, he snuck into his mom's room and placed a kiss on her forehead and then bid his goodbye to Toshi before sneaking out of the house. He didn't miss his Gran Gran standing at the entrance of the stables and waved at him with a knowing smile on her face.

Kaiza smirked and blew a kiss at his grandmother. His running soon turned into skating as he tapped into his waterbending and began to move faster. There was only one boat that hadn't set sail meaning that Korra either boarded the boat or she snuck in with the cargo.

Slipping into the cargo, Kaiza moved around quietly trying to spot Korra until he found her lying against Naga with her eyes closed behind a stack of boxes. Sighing, Kaiza took a seat next to her and shushed Naga when she lifted her head to look at him.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **I updated sooner than I expected and I love the direction the story is going. It's not going to be like Episode to Episode of the Legend of Korra. It's all about the in-between, character development and whatnot.**_

 _ **Tell me, what do you guys think of Kaiza? I always said that if I was in the world of Avatar, I'd be a waterbender or an earthbender. Do you think I'm portraying him well? Or how about how I'm portraying Korra?**_

 _ **What's your thoughts on Kaiza's relationships with his siblings, even Yue, and Korra?**_

 _ **Next chapter, water and fire meet creating steam. ;) Korra begins her airbending training while trying to find a way to stay off our favorite Chief of Police's radar and Kaiza has a reunion with one of his brothers.**_

 _ **Thank everyone who commented, I love the positive feedback I'm getting. Thank you to new readers JayJayMalik and Guest. And old readers, who've been supporting me in every fanfiction I make, RHatch89, JohnJohn1970, Suntan140 and HeartlessNobody13. It's much appreciated and I love you guy!**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ratings may change in later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LOK. (ABV). I do own Kaiza, my OC.**_

 _ **(Chapter 3)**_

Korra groaned as a particularly harsh rock of the boat woke her form her slumber. Cyan eyes opened, vision blurry, and Korra groaned as she sat up slightly against the warm Naga behind her. It was dark but not too dark where she couldn't see. So when she sat Kaiza sitting across from her eating seal jerky with a bored expression on his face, she held back the urge to shout in shock.

A yelp did escape and that earned Kaiza's attention. The blue-eyed boy looked up at her and raised a brow. "Yo." He gave a two-finger salute with his right hand while taking a bite of the jerky from his left.

" _Yo_?" Korra repeated incredulously. She sat up and glared at the waterbender. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was going to sneak out to Republic City?" she demanded. She had been surprised when Katara found her but this was even more of a surprise.

Kaiza shrugged his shoulders. "I noticed you sneaking out and you don't need to be a fortune teller to know where you were sneaking off to, so I decided why not come with you and here I am." Kaiza explained before holding out a small pouch. "Seal jerky?" he offered.

Korra pinned him with a glare but he remained unphased by the look and jiggling the pouch until Korra shoved her hand in the pouch and snatched out a handful of seal jerky and bit into it frustrated. "You know that I'm going here to finish my Avatar training by learning airbending, I can't afford to be distracted."

"Oh, trust me, I don't doubt you'll constantly be distracted," that remarked earn him a death stare but he waved it off, "but I won't be the one to cause it because while you're training I'm going to travel the city and see my brother Hakoda."

Leaning back against Naga, Korra blinked. "Wow, it's been a while since I've seen him, what does he do again?" she asked folding her arms behind her head and relaxing. She wouldn't dwell on Kaiza sneaking to Republic City with her; she was kind of relieved she'd have someone from home there with her.

"He's a police officer." Kaiza answered with a indifferent shrug. "Not the occupation I imagined him in but from his letters say and the newspaper my dad bring home, he's great at what he does." Kaiza's lips slid into a smile as he remembered playing cops and robbers with his siblings as children. "I can't wait to see him."

"I can't wait to see Republic City, I just know it's going to be some kind of amazing place." Korra but then paused when she felt the boat jerk and then a loud clang. "What was that?" she asked looking up.

Kaiza blinked and placed his hand against the wall of the boat. "I think we stopped moving." He said he as he pushed himself from the floor and grabbed his sack before slinging it over his shoulder.

Cyan eyes lit up with excitement. Korra turned to Naga and excitedly announced that they were here. Kaiza shot her a look. "You probably shouldn't be so loud if we're going to sneak out, Korra, the last thing we need is them dragging us back home." He could only imagine how angry the Chief would be that his Avatar daughter. Turning his head back to the entrance, which was now opened but the crew was beginning to enter. "Okay, so I think we should-whoa!" he exclaimed.

He was so busy watching the crew enter the boat that he didn't notice Korra climb upon Naga and urge her to sprint out of the boat, grabbing Kaiza and pulling him onto Kaiza as they went by. As they exited the boat, ignoring the grunts and yelps of shock, Korra waved to them all while Kaiza wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks for the ride!" she called.

"Thanks for the heartattack!" Kaiza snapped before easily adjusting himself. He wasn't use to riding Naga with Korra as he always had Toshi to ride upon. He was starting to wish he brought the leopard but he wasn't just Kaiza's pet, despite spending the most time with him, he was also their mother's companion.

Naga road the docks of Republic City, though neither of the water tribe teens could tell what part of the city they were in as they didn't know their way around the city yet. "Wow, look at this place." Korra spoke in awe as Naga came to a stop at a corner.

Kaiza gazed upon the large bridge that leads deeper into the city. He spotted a bunch of flying vehicles in the sky and a few boats on the water beneath the bridge. "It's nice, not the South Pole, but nice…and different." Kaiza commented looking around the ground. He wasn't use to things not being covered in snow. "But we should probably get you to Uncle Tenzin before we go sight seeing."

"Yeah, right-whoa!" she exclaimed as she looked up at the statue of the Avatar before her. It amazed her that she came from a line of such amazing people, whose done amazing things, things that got them a statue in their honor.

"Hmm." Kaiza hummed a little less impressed than his counterpart but then sent a sly look at Korra. "You look pretty good up there, grandpa." He mocked.

Korra turned and glared at him, resisting the urge to push the waterbender off. "Shut up." She grumbled and sat forward again. She spotted the island in the middle of the ocean. "Air Temple Island, that where Tenzin live, right?"

"Never been there." Kaiza shrugged.

Korra ignored him and lent down while rubbing Naga's head. "Ready for a swim, girl?" she asked affectionately.

"Ugh, you mean I'm getting wet?" Kaiza complained. "We may as well have stayed home."

Naga ignored them both as a delicious aroma quickly invaded her nostrils. She lifted her head and turned it in the direction. "Whoa! Okay, okay!" Korra exclaimed as Naga took off in the opposite direction. "Food first, then air temple." She negotiated.

"Oh, look, we're going to die now." Kaiza said deadpanned as Naga headed directly into traffic, in the direction of the vehicles coming towards them. "Yup, so dead."

Korra gasped as a particularly large vehicle satomobile was speeding towards them. "Watch it, Naga!" Korra ordered causing Naga to swerve and dodge the vehicle. But another satomobile was coming towards them.

"Korra, if we survive this, you're dead." Kaiza commented, his eyes widened and heart beating eratically. "And I don't just mean dead, I mean, killing you and then going to find your reincarnation in the Earth Kingdom and killing you there, too."

"Oh, shut up, already!" Korra ordered. Kaiza stuck his tongue out at her.

Naga turned and ran down the street, bumping and skimming the civilians who weren't fast enough to move out of the way.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"What the hell?"

"Get out of the way with that thing, girlie."

"Sorry!" Korra waved to them all. "Excuse us, coming through!" she called to others, who hadn't noticed the giant white polar bear-dog running through the street.

Kaiza sighed as Naga finally slowed down behind a food stand and stuck her large head through the curtains. He rolled his eyes when Naga opened her mouth and went to eat the food. "Naga, you know better than this, wait until we pay for the food." He scolded having had this happen before, though at home it was easier as people knew of Naga was prone to hunger fits.

Korra hopped off Naga and went up to the lady. "We'll take one of everything." She said as she smelt the delicious looking food. "Actually, two of everything." She corrected herself as she picked up a stick of meat.

"That'll be forty yune."

Korra's face became nervous. "Well, I don't actually have any money." She forgot all about money on her quick decision to prepare and sneak out of the compound.

The lady glared and snatched the meat stick from her hands. "Then what good are you?"

Standing next to Naga, Kaiza raised a brow as Korra walked over to them with a sad look. "Sorry, girl." Kaiza's heart went out for Naga when she gave a heartbreaking whine. It made him miss Toshi.

"Ugh, hold on, Korra." He said earning both of their attention as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sack. "How much was the food?" he questioned walking up to the woman. The woman eyed him warily before repeating the price. Kaiza sighed and pulled out the correct amount before handing it to her.

The woman took the money and began to load a small pail with food before handing it to the waterbender. "Here." She said gruffly.

Kaiza snatched the pail from her hands and turned to Korra and Naga. "Can we please find somewhere to eat and then head to Air Temple Island?" he asked.

Later, Kaiza and Korra sat in the park near a small stream as they ate food. In the stream, Naga was hunting for fish. Korra bit a piece of meat off her stick and smiled widely at the taste. "Wow, for a mean old lady, this stuff tastes really good, thanks, Kai." She turned to the waterbender.

"You're welcome." Kaiza sighed. "But that was a lot more than I expected the food to be." He frowned and glared at Korra. "Why the hell didn't you bring any money with you? You're the Chief's daughter! It shouldn't have been hard to come across some money."

Korra wilted and chuckled nervously. "I-I wasn't exactly thinking when I planned to leave the South." She ducked her head slightly embarrassed when Kaiza rolled his eyes. She blushed and glared. "I made a mistake okay, it's not like I was…" she trailed off when a man stood from behind the bush next to Kaiza.

Kaiza noticed his friend's silence and frowned before turning in her direction. "What?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"Uh, say!" Kaiza jumped and sprung to his feet. Grabbing a blob of water, he was ready to strike the man down. "Whoa, hey, hey! I'm harmless!" the man exclaimed waving his hand. "I'm just a little hungry and was wondering if you could spare food."

Kaiza and Korra traded confused glances before turning back to him. Kaiza eyed the man's clothing and they screamed homeless to him. His heart ached for the man as he imagined the struggles the man must be facing. "Yeah, sure."

Korra gabbed two sticks of meat and held them out for the man to take, which he did and took a seat next to Kaiza, who dropped the water back into the stream and sat down. "So, uh, do you live in the bush?" Korra asked hesitantly.

The man turned to her and smiled. "Yes, presently, that is what I do call home." He stated as easily as one would pointing out the pleasant weather. He turned to the bush he appeared from with an affectionate gaze. "Took me a while to find a bush that glorious."

 _Okay, he's insane._ Kaiza thought as he bit into some meat and eyed the man warily.

The homeless man turned back to the water tribe teenagers. "This place is popular with all the vagabond."

"So, there are…a lot of you out here?" Korra asked, maneuvering around using the word homeless people. "I thought everyone in the city was living it up." She sounded disappointed and a little uneasy about it all.

Kaiza understood the uneasiness of it all. In the southern water tribe, everyone had somewhere to live, everyone had food, and everyone had clothes. Homeless didn't exist in the South. It was shocking to him that a place his brother and father painted out to be the most glorious place in all the four kingdoms had people without homes.

The man chuckled. "You got a lot to learn, kiddos, welcome to Republic City." Was all they heard before a whistle being blown hit their eardrumbs.

"Hey, you!" They heard and turned towards a small bridge to see a man in uniform standing there pointing at them. "You can't fish here!"

Korra's eyes widened before glancing over as Naga lifted her head from the water with a fish in her mouth. The man stood and leaped into the bushes but not before handing both teens sound advice. "You best skedaddle." And with that he was gone.

Korra and Kaiza jumped to their feet, Korra whistling for Naga to come. Both teens hopped on Naga as she ran by, ignoring the sound of the whistle being blown, urging them to stop. Kaiza looked back and saw the officer kneeling over panting while the homeless guy waved happily. "Well, that was…different." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Korra agreed as Naga turned a corner. "We're able to fish wherever we want in the South but I guess that doesn't work everywhere, but if people can't fish…how do the homeless eat?" she questioned confused.

Deciding against offering his growing cynical views on Republic City, as he was always making quick judgments, Kaiza decided to keep his mouth closed. "I don't know, let's just get to Air Temple Island, I want to get some rest before I go look for my brother." He sighed out.

Korra nodded her head and was about to tell Naga to turn right with the screech of a bullhorn caught their attention. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" They heard from a man standing on top of a table before a board with a picture of a masked man. "Join the Equalists, for too long, the bending elite have forced nonbender to live as lower class citizens, join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Indignation filled Korra at that statement, she glanced and saw the same look on Kaiza's face. She couldn't help but confront the crazy man. "What are you talking about?" she spoke up. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

That earned her the attention of the spoke's men and his few listeners. "Oh, yeah?" he asked patronizingly. "Let me guess, you're a bender."

Kaiza snorted. "No, we're a one way circus act and this is out magical polarbear-dog." He gestured to Naga. "She's the bender." His tone was laced with sarcasm.

The man gave an offended gasp and glared at the sarcastic waterbender. "Oh, yeah, you're benders alright, the way you look down on us is the same as every other benders." He sneered at them. "I'd guess you'd love to just knock me off the table with some waterbending, huh?" he baited.

Korra rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm seriously thinking about it." She admitted.

The man took that and rolled with it. "This is what's wrong with the city!" he said no longer paying any attention to the water tribe duo. "Benders like these two only use their power to oppress us."

Kaiza raised a brow as the citizens turned to them and began to agree with him. "How easily influenced these idiots are." He muttered.

"I'm not oppressing anyone!" Korra snapped. "You're…you're oppressing yourself."

"How witty." Kaiza claimed as Korra urged Naga to walk away, ignoring the spoke man's taunt to drag them back into another argument. "What the hell was that even about?" he asked.

"I don't know." Korra shook her head. "Everything here is totally different than we were told." She remembered all the stories Kya and Satoshi would tell them about Republic City during their adventures. "I mean, benders oppressing civilians? I've never even heard of that."

Kaiza shook his head. "Maybe it's a city thing." He offered.

Naga yawned earning Korra's attention. "Poor, Naga, she's been carrying us around everywhere and has barely eaten, she must be tired." And with that she jumped from Naga, Kaiza did the same. They began to walk at a steady pace.

"Well, maybe if we could get to Air Temple Island, we can get some rest." Kaiza said.

"But we have no idea where that is." She stated looking up. They were too deep into the city to know which direction Air Temple Island was in. As they walked, they spotted an elderly couple. "Excuse me, I think we're lost, do you know where we can find Air Temple Island?" she asked.

The woman pointed ahead. "Just continue to walk further down and you'll find it…" her words were soon cut off by the sound of a roaring motor. She stood. "Get inside young lady, it isn't safe." She urged as she and her husband went inside.

Kaiza and Korra traded interested glances and watched as three people got out of the satomobile and walked up to a storeowner. Kaiza couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but they looked shady and threatening. "Korra, are they…gangsters?" his eyes widened.

"Bending gangsters is more like it." She muttered as one's hand lit up in flames, threateningly. The shopkeeper seemed to be offering a device only for the firebender to destroy it with a kick of fire. "Oh, they're definitely looking for trouble."

Kaiza began to cloak his arms in water before glancing at Korra, who caught the idea. Leaping into the sky, Kaiza landed on an oning before leaping again onto a rooftop.

Korra walked up behind the man and caught the entail of the conversation. "Or what? Hoodlum?" she challenged causing all three benders to turn in her direction. She raised a brow confidently while they traded looks before busting into fits of laughter.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple thing, you're in triple threat triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital." He promised.

On the roof, Kaiza rolled his eyes at the arrogance the man was displaying. They were common thugs not use to having someone actually put up a fight; he doubted that they could take Korra, a master of three elements. He was almost tempted to just let Korra handle this herself, as he wasn't all the interested in fighting, but he knew how she could get. She'd prolong the battle instead of ending it quick and with precision, luckily that's never been a problem for him.

Korra smirked. "You're the one that's going to need a hospital." She corrected confidently before slamming her fist threateningly into her palm. "And for you sake, I hope there's one near by."

"Who do you think you are?"

Korra wanted to laugh at the question but instead, cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Why don't you come and find out." She offered.

The man moved quick, or slow in Korra's eyes, as he reached into his coat pocket for his water-skin and sent a blast of water at Korra, who caught it and sent it back, freezing the man's head on contact. The man's cronies watched shocked as their leader stumbled forward only to be kicked in the chest and sent spiraling into the front of their car, breaking the ice on impact.

The next man went for a frontal attack only for Korra to launch him into the air using earthbending. Kaiza caught his cue and used his water-laced arms to catch the man before slamming him down onto the ground and freezing him there.

He glanced over just in time to see Korra throw the firebender into the window of the store's shop and winced. _And that's why, I'm needed, Korra has no self-control._ He thought with a sigh, his sigh got caught in his throat when he saw two others had gotten up, one broke free of his ice, and got into their satomobile.

As they drove, the firebender leaped from the store and ran after the car, only for their earthbender to launch him into the car. "You're not getting away."

Kaiza acted quickly before Korra could do anymore damage. He jumped from roof to roof before jumping down to the street and sent water sliding under the car. "Ah!" he grunted as he brought his hand up and watched as a stalagmite of ice shot up through the back of the satomobile, now keeping it from moving.

Korra came to a stop next to him and admired his handy work. "Well, that worked too." She scratched the back of her head. "I would have done it differently."

"What you would have done is cause more destruction, Korra." Kaiza stated as she walked over to where the thugs were trapped in their car. "I don't think we should come into this city causing more damage than they already hav-" his voice was cut off by a siren. Naga, who ran up to Korra, howled.

They both looked up to see a flying satomobile. "This is the police, freeze where you are." They ordered. Both teens watched as police began to descend from their vehicle and used their metal wires to soften their descent by hooking onto the nearby houses.

"Cool, metalbenders." Korra commented as they landed and reeled in their wires. She smiled. "Well, we caught the bad guys for you officer." She stated as the bad guys stumbled out of their car.

"Arrest them." The policemen said and his followers quickly apprehended them with wires. He then turned to Korra and Kaiza, the latter standing a couple feet away, and pointed at her. "You're arrested, too." Korra gasped.

Kaiza tensed.

"What do you mean I'm arrested?" Korra asked offended and then pointed at the criminals. "They were the ones who were smashing up the shop."

The officer looked around at the burnt signs, earth shatters and large ice stalagmite still pinning the car. "It looks like you two did you're fair in the smashing." And with that, he shot wires at Korra.

Only for the Avatar to dodge them and grab them. "Hold on, you can't arrest me, let me explain." She stated as she released the wores.

"You can explain all you want."

Kaiza watched as Korra dodged the police officer's attempt to grab her and then the wires he tried to slam onto her. Kaiza opened his water-skin and lashed out at the man with a blast of water, hitting him in the chest and sending him spiraling back.

Korra mounted Naga and sprinted toward Kaiza only for a wall of earth to intercept them and three more officers to land behind the wall. Korra gasped. "Kaiza!" but turned and kicked away an officer as he tried to attack.

"It's alright, Korra, go! We'll meet up where we're supposed to!" Kaiza called dodging cables and lashing out with a water whip.

Korra turned, hesitantly, before urging Naga to run down the hall, causing three officers to follow and leaving three officers with Kaiza.

 _ **(AFD)**_

 _How do I get myself into these kind of things?_ Kaiza thought as he used his water coated arms to swing from wire to wire while the metalbending police officers chased after him. _Oh, that's right, every hard position I've been in has been a product of being friends with Korra. Korra from this day on I curse you everyday…to have a bad hair day._ Swinging around a corner, Kaiza propelled himself into the air and landed on the roof before taking off. _My threats are completely weak when it comes to that girl._ He sighed inwardly.

Glancing back, Kaiza launched himself to the right aisle of houses. Mid-air, Kaiza turned to the mentalbenders and sent a wave of water at them. "Uh!" he grunted as he landed on the other roof and began running again.

Glancing back, he saw that his wave of water was sharp enough to cut through their wires and smirked before it faltered as they got back up, chancing after him again. "Oh, great." He muttered turning forward. He leaped over a gap between two houses and continued running. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted a body of water ahead. "If I can get there, they won't be able to catch me." That he knew, it was a bad idea to let any formidable waterbender near a large source of water.

Once he reached the last house, he jumped down to the ground but tensed when he felt the earth shake slightly. Just before the earth rose, Kaiza jumped away avoiding their attack. "Damn it! Would you guys leave me alone? I promise, I'm not the interesting." He stated as he landed before rolling to the right, ignoring the wires that almost impaled his body.

He turned and ran down an alleyway but with the split second decision and only have paying attention, he didn't think someone would walk from behind a house. "Whoa!" he gasped and ran full speed into that person, knocking them both to the ground.

Now sprawled on the ground, Kaiza groaned and rubbed his sore forehead. "What the hell?" he groaned and opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into a pair of surprised eyes. They were round and a tangerine color. Kaiza blinked as he stared down at the owner of the eyes, who was directly under him. It was a boy his age, maybe slightly older, with jet-black hair, fair skin and a surprised look on his handsome face.

The surprise soon wore off before the boy adopted an irritated look. "Can you get off of me?" he asked just before a boulder of earth landed next to them.

Kaiza gasped, remembering that he had been running from the law, quickly got up and began to run. "Sorry about that!" he called back before turning another corner. He made it to the lake.

He was soon surrounded. Kaiza quickly pulled a large amount of water from the lake and allowed it to circle himself before performing the octopus form, one of the ultimate defenses for a waterbender in his position. He readied himself for any attack but none came.

He was dragged into the earth until everything from the neck down was sunken into the earth. "Ah!" he gasped and looked around nervously.

He heard a deep chuckle and looked up, but had to squint because the person standing over him was directly under the sun. "Well, of everyone I was expecting to see today, my little brother was not one of them." Kaiza heard.

Eyes now adjusted, Kaiza stared up at the man shocked. The man was in his early twenties, tall, six feet tall, with olive skin, sage green eyes, long black hair that fell between his shoulder blades and was donning a police uniform. Despite the age, Kaiza could never forget the man. "Hakoda."

Hakoda, second son to Kya and Satoshi, smiled down at his little brother. "Yo." He greeted.

 _ **(Later)**_

"Are the handcuff, really necessary?" Kaiza demanded frustrated as he sat before a table with his hand handcuffed to said table. "It's not like I was planning on attacking you and escaping, and even if I did, you literally know where I live." He barked at his brother, who was reading the file report with his legs kicked up on the table before him and leaning back in his seat.

Never taking his eyes off the report, Hakoda nodded. "True, but you committed a lot of crimes in one day, Kaikai." He commented.

Kaiza blushed at the use of his childhood nickname. "Do not call me that!" he exclaimed embarrassed. "And I am not a criminal, damn it, if I were you all certainly wouldn't have caught me!" he defended himself. "You were always the worst at capture."

Capture was a game the children of the south played. There were a team of hiders and a team sent out to capture those who hid, bending was allowed. It was a pretty good game, though challenging for those who sucked at hunting and avoiding being caught.

"True, again, little brother, you're on a roll." Hakoda stated before setting his feet on the ground and leaning forward with a teasing look. "Does mom know that you're here?" Kaiza's left eyebrow twitched giving Hakoda his answer. "I'll take that as a no."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kaiza sought revenge. "Does your team know you slept with a stuffed sealtiger when you were sixteen?" he challenged causing Hakoda to blush three different shades of red as he heard the whispers from behind him. "I'll take that as a no." he mocked.

Hakoda narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Leave, Lieutenant Jerky out of this." He ordered through his clenched teeth. Kaiza then realized his brother still slept with the toy but resisted teasing him as he was pretty vulnerable and his brothers didn't show mercy. "So, Kai, what brings you to Republic City?"

Kaiza shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here with the Avatar."

Just as he said that, the door behind them slammed open revealing a surly looking woman in her fifties walking in with a sullen Korra trailing in beside her. "I see you captured the other hoodlum." Lin Beifong said, all of the officers, except Hakoda, snapped up at attention. Lin's critical eyes studied the boy cuffed to the table and couldn't help but notice how he favored her deputy. "Your family member I presume?"

"You presume correct." Hakoda smiled standing up as Korra was forced into the seat next to Kaiza and cuffed against the table. "He's my younger brother." He stated.

Lin's face didn't change at that news. "Well, all that means is I don't have to be lenient with him."

"Sure, because that wasn't something I wanted." Kaiza mumbled under his breath before shooting a pleading look toward Hakoda. "You're not going to let them throw us in jail, are you?" he asked.

Hakoda adopted a thinking position as he cupped his hand under his chin and thought about it. "Well, as tempting as it would be to see the two of you behind bars for the next eight months, I don't think being locked up in jail for saving a store owner is what grandpa Aang had in mind for the next Avatar." Hakoda shrugged.

Lin didn't look impressed. "Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean that you're above the law, here." She stated sternly as she took the clipboard from Hakoda's hand and eyed it. "Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private property, not to mention evading arrest and attacking officers." She slammed the clipboard on the table and glared at the water tribe teens. "You're in a mess of trouble!"

Kaiza glanced at Hakoda, who only snorted and shook his head, telling Kaiza that he wouldn't be helping him. He made his bed, now he'd have to lay in it.

Korra sighed and tried to reason with the woman. "But there were thugs hassling a defenseless old man and I-"

"Can it!" Lin cut in effectively quieting Korra. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." She turned and shoved the clipboard into Hakoda's chest, who rolled his eyes after she turned around to face the teens.

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing!" Korra added. "It's my duty to help people, I mean, I am the Avatar!"

"And I couldn't give less of a damn about you Avatar title."

"Fine." Korra huffed and sat back in her seat. "I want to talk to the person who's in charge."

Lin gave her a blank look. "You're looking at her, Chief Lin Beifong." She sat in the seat across from them.

Kaiza raised a brow. "Beifong?" He repeated dubiously and eyed her critically before catching the resemblance she bore to the woman in the picture with his grandma in their younger years. "You're Toph's daughter."

Lin glanced over at him but didn't say anything, Korra frowned. "Wait, if you're Toph's daughter why are you giving me such a hard time? Avatar Aang and Toph were great friends, they saved the world together!"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything when you come into the city handing about vigilantly justice!" she slammed her hand down on the table causing it to shake.

Just as she did that, the metal door opened and a man stuck his head in. "Chief, Councilmen Tenzin is here."

Resentment and anger flashed across Lin's face before she settled for irritation. "Let him in." she sighed and stood from her seat in time to see Tenzin walk in after the door behind her opened.

Korra smiled nervously. "Tenzin," she said causing him to glance at her and then his younger nephew, before turning to his older nephew, who only shrugged, "I got a little distracted on my way to see you."

"Distracted." Kaiza snorted. "More like completely forgot the reason we came here."

Tenzin inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, before sending a sly look towards Lin. "Lin, you're looking radiant as usual." He complimented.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City, I thought you were suppose to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"The relocation has been delayed and the Avatar, and my nephew," Kaiza rolled his eyes and decided not to contradict him right now, "will be returning to the South Pole immediately where the Avatar will stay put."

"But-" Korra tried to cut in but Tenzin wasn't hearing it.

"If you could be so kind as to drop the charges against these two, I will take full responsibility for today events and cover all the damages."

Lin eyed him before flicking her gaze towards, Hakoda, who nodded his head and flicked his wrist, instantly releasing the teens from their bindings. "Get her out of my city."

"Kaiza, Korra, let's go." Tenzin ordered and both teens followed after him. Korra glanced back and Lin gave her a mock sign of her watching the Avatar, Korra mocked her back by repeating the same.

"So, that was your brother?" Lin asked.

"Yeah and I'd better go check on him." Hakoda sighed and followed after his uncle and brother.

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

In front of the desk, Hakoda, Kaiza, Korra and Tenzin stood there waiting for the attendant. Kaiza glared at his brother. "I can't believe you were going to let that mad woman throw us into jail!" he snapped. "What the hell kind of brother are you?"

"Oh, calm down, I wasn't going to let her throw you in jail, lil bro." he said ruffling Kaiza's head, causing the waterbender to slap his hand away. "But I couldn't have talked her into letting you go, that's why I called Uncle Tenzin."

"Whatever." Kaiza said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going home."

Hakoda sighed. "Kaiza-"

"What?" Kaiza's voice struck out like lightning. "Are you going to send me home after I came all this way to see you?" he asked scornfully. "It's not like you'll come home to come and see us, as we're not important enough for your time."

"It's not-"

"And I'm sixteen, if I'm not leaving the Tribe, then I may as well just get a job as an ice sculptor or something, seeing as there's nothing in the South Pole for me anymore."

"Mom and dad are there."

"Mom is there." Kaiza corrected. "Dad is always venturing about the world."

Hakoda rubbed his forehead as he stared into the angry eyes of his younger brother. He understood his brother's anger, even if Kaiza didn't think so. He and Kaiza were always closer as their personalities were similar and they shared the same interests.

They got even closer after the death of their older sister but became distant as Hakoda's life got busy in Republic City and that's obviously upset his brother.

Sighing, Kaiza, turned away from him. "Whatever, if we're going home, just send us home." He spoke interrupting his uncle's rant of whatever he was saying to Korra.

On the ship, Korra and Kaiza watched as a ship moved towards the island until they made it to the docs. Korra sighed glancing at Kaiza. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this." She sighed.

"Uh, Korra, I snuck onto the ship without your notice, I tagged along on my own accord." He corrected and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come soon for your training."

As they stepped off the boat, three airbending kids on gliders flew from the skies and landed before them. "Korra!" they called Ikki and Meelo immediately clung to Korra.

Jinoura spotted her older cousin and her eyes widened. "Kaiza." She greeted with a warm smile as she walked up to him.

Kaiza smiled kneeled slightly to hug her. "Hello, Oura." He greeted.

Ikki glanced over at her cousin and smiled. "Wait, are the two of you both coming to live with us on the island?" she asked looking up at Korra and then Kaiza.

Korra sighed and kneeled in front of Ikki. "No, sorry, we have to go home."

"Aw." Ikki whined.

Kaiza glanced behind them as three men walked up to them. "Looks like it's time to go, Kor." He said earning the older girl's attention. They both turned and headed towards the ship.

"Wait." They heard causing them both to stop and turn, watching as Tenzin walked up to them. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father always wanted but you're right, Korra, it has fallen out of balance since he's passed, I thought I could put off your training in order to upload in legacy," he then placed a hand on her shoulder, "but you are his legacy." He stated. "You may stay and learn airbending here with me, Republic City needs it's Avatar once again." Korra smiled widely.

"Yes, thank you, you're the best!" Korra exclaimed before sobering and turning to Kaiza. "What about you?" she asked.

Kaiza frowned but then smirked. "Whelp, if you're staying, looks like my brother has me here whether he wants it or not."

Korra squealed before picking up all five of her past life's descendants into a group hug while Naga nuzzled her large head against Korra's back.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **So, this chapter came quicker than I was planning but it's here. There was a small cameo from a certain firebender.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Asami, Bolin and Mako will make their appearances.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ratings may change in later chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LOK. (ABV). I do own Kaiza, my OC.**_

 _ **(Chapter 4)**_

Kaiza poured him freshly made lemonade as he stood in the kitchen of his brother's home. It was relatively small but large enough to house three people. It was comfortable and the décor was no different than their house in the South Pole, it made it a little easier to adjust to the new environment he lived in.

It's been a day since he's been in Republic City and he was completely excited to venture the city after Korra's press conference to announce to the city that the Avatar was here. Kaiza didn't know how good of an idea it was for them to announce Korra's presence seeing as the gangs around here could start targeting her or something but, then again, Korra is the Avatar, no many people could stand up to her…

Right?

Kaiza frowned and looked down into his glass of lemonade, there was nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him the press conference was a bad idea but ignored him. He was here, and Hakoda, the police officers and his uncle. They could protect Korra and the city if anything went wrong.

Smiling, despite the churning feeling in his stomach, Kaiza took a sip of his lemonade before turning around in time to see his brother walk from the halls and into the kitchen. Hakoda was dressed in his police uniform. "Good morning, brother." He greeted before taking another sip of his drink.

Hakoda looked up at his younger brother. The waterbender traded in his Water Tribe clothing in for warmer climate clothing from his closet. Kaiza was dressed a hooded black long jacket that flaked just above his knees, the sleeves folded up to his elbow, he wore black trousers tucked into his knee high black hoots. The whole outfit makes his eyes stand out.

Giving his younger brother a small grin, Hakoda ruffled his hair as he walked past, causing the waterbender to scowl. "Morning, squirt."

"Squirt? Really? I'm only an inch shorter than you!" Kaiza reminded as his brother was only six feet tall.

Hakoda stuck his upper held into the fridge as he searched for something to eat. "True but you're five years younger than I." he stated.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiza drank the rest of the lemonade before dumping the glass into the sink. "Whatever, I'm going to fix my hair." He grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. He hated the habit his father and brother had of messing up his hair.

Walking into the bedroom, his new bedroom, Kaiza walked up to the full-length mirror hanging from the wall at the foot of his bed. He eyed himself and blinked, he hadn't actually given his appearance a thorough study.

If he were anyone else and saw him, he wouldn't think that the boy in the reflection was from the Water Tribe. Skin too light unlike most of the other waterbenders; like all his siblings, except for Jin.

Sighing, he dismissed the past insecurity and went to fixing his hair until it was straightened and a small lock of hair hung over the right side of his forehead, just barely touching the small scar striking through his eyebrow.

Smiling, Kaiza walked out of the room, not without grabbing a small pouch from the nightstand next to the bed and shoved it into his pocket.

Kaiza jogged down the hall before heading to the door but paused at the sound of his brother clearing his throat, pointedly. "Kai, there's are some things we need to talk about before you walk out of that door." Behind him, Hakoda was sitting at the table with his legs crossed at the ankles and three pieces of mail in his hand. "Mom sent a letter to me and apparently Gran Gran told her that you snuck out here with Korra."

Tensing, Kaiza prayed to whatever deity would listen that his mother would force him back to the South Pole. "Is that so?" he questioned nervously before turning to his brother. "What did the letter say?" he asked trying but failing to hide his nervousness.

Hakoda sent him a sly look. "To lay down some grounds rules and that you were in big trouble once your little ass touch foot back in the South Pole." He smirked before tossing the pieces of mail onto the table. "So, I'm going to do what she says before she comes out here and turns this place upside down."

Torn between complaining about his brother giving him rules and being grateful that he was being allowed to stay here, Kaiza kept his mouth closed and crossed his arms over his shoulder. "Fine, lay them on me." He relented.

Hakoda hummed contemplating. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious that you are to stay away from any criminal activity and the gangs around here, right?" he asked and didn't look away until Kaiza nodded. "There is a curfew in the city at eleven so I want you back at ten."

Kaiza's left eye twitched in irritation. "You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled frustrated. "I'm not a child, Hakoda, and I can take care of myself if I run into trouble." What were they even worried about? This wasn't the first time he left the South Pole!

Hakoda shrugged. "I can't think of any other rules…right now, so if I come up with more, I'll let you know." He said before waving his hand. "Go on."

Kaiza snorted. "What? Don't wanna make sure that I'm not carrying anything dangerous like…scissors before I start running?" he mocked but quickly ran out the door before his brother could respond. "Jerk." He muttered as he closed the door behind him and ran down the stairs until his feet met the ground of the sidewalk.

Blue eyes scanned the people as he walked by, Kaiza wasn't use to seeing people dressed the way they were. It was different than the clothing the people of the South Pole wore because of the low climate there. People were even a little more lively here.

Tilting his head, Kaiza crossed the street once he saw that there weren't any satomobiles coming his way. Looking around, he was still a little in awe that he was actually in Republic City. The climate was comfortable, not too cold or too hot, and there was an occasional drift while in the sky a particularly large cloud hid the sun.

Smiling, a particularly giddy feeling taking over, Kaiza shot form the ground and onto an oning before leaping onto a roof. "Better hurry and get my quick tour before going to City Hall." He muttered before sprinting across the roof and leaping over the gap onto another.

 _ **(City Hall)**_

Korra looked on in awe at the large crowd cheering and snapping pictures of her as she stood before them behind a podium. When Tenzin said she'd have to announce her presence and answer questions, she didn't think half of the cit **y** would show up.

Glancing to the right, she caught sight of Tenzin, who nodded his head reassuringly; sighing, she turned back to the crowd and leaned forward into the microphone. "Hello, I'm Korra." She winced at the lame introduction. "Your new Avatar." She added.

A particularly brave man raised his hand holding a pencil. "Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" he asked.

This seemed to cause a domino affect. "We're you trying to send a message to the Triad yesterday?" a woman questioned.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Antibending Revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong?"

"Who was the waterbender that helped you fight the Triad? Was he a friend or something more?"

Korra was stunned and glanced to the left side of the crowd and caught sign of Kaiza. He gave a small wake and teasing wink. She shot him a glare before turning back to the crowd.

"Uh, well, I'm definitely here to stay." Korra stated nervously. "But honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet…" she caught the unimpressed looks some of the reporters gave her and tensed. "See, I'm still in training…" sighing she calmed down. "Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make his dream a reality." That caused the crowd to cheer. "I look forward to serving you, I'm so happy to be here, thank you Republic City."

 _ **(Else where)**_

In a gym stood in a young man, his hand alight with angry orange flames, his tangerine eyes narrowed in concentration, his body taut and lean with fair skin, his hair black and slightly messy as if just getting out of bed, his eyebrows thick and furrowed. He was tall, over six feet, and was dressed in a pair of black trousers.

Slowly, he dropped in a aggressive stance before performing a series of kick and punches, sending fire in streams as he did. The flames reached a good distance away from him before dispersing before they could do any damage to any of the property.

Grunting, the boy outstretched his arms to the left and right of him before shooting out a short-ranged stream of fire before spinning, surrounding himself in a whirlwind of fire. He focused to make sure he wouldn't burn himself.

Dispersing the fire, he stopped panting. He looked around the gym making sure he didn't damage anything thus causing his landlord to up their rent payment, leaving them broke for another month. He winced, his shoulder still sore from being knocked over by some idiot causing him to land on it wrong.

He hadn't gotten a good look at the person who did it other than their eyes and knowing that it was definitely a male.

"Mako!" he heard and sighed before standing up straight. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he watched as his younger brother ran up to him. "Bolin, where have you been? And where's Hasook?" he demanded.

His younger brother of two years, Bolin, stopped in front of him wearing his usual green civilian clothes. His fire ferret, Pabu, rested upon his shoulder looking up at Mako with his normal curious eyes. He remembered being against his brother getting a pet; his main concern was them not being able to take care of it without the funds to feed it.

His brother Bolin gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Mako, I was talking with some of my fans." His grin became sly and he ran his fingers through his hair. "They can't get enough of The Bolin." He bragged cockily.

Mako was unimpressed. It wasn't odd that his brother hung out with his fangirls, he wouldn't use the word 'womanizer' but his brother definitely liked to date but not always the same girl. Mako didn't understand it but didn't condemn it, if his brother wanted to have fun that was his business. Mako was use to taking care of the more serious aspects of their lives.

"That's great." Mako said impassively. "But where is Hasook?" he asked again, this is the fourth time that Hasook has been late to their training and it was beginning to irk Mako. The waterbender was becoming more of a liability than an asset.

Bolin frowned confused. "Hasook? I thought he was here already, I saw him heading in this direction."

Mako slapped his hand over his face. "Bolin, I sent you out to look for him." He said from behind his hand.

Bolin looked sheepish. "Sorry, Mako, but I did go looking for him until I got distracted at the newsstand where on the radio, guess what?" he asked excitedly and didn't wait for his brother to answer before he said. "The Avatar is in Republic City!" he exclaimed with a large grin and awe in his eyes.

Mako raised a brow, the Avatar? Interesting. "That's great, Bolin, but that Avatar being here won't put money in our pockets, now let's go look for Hasook, he's probably at his home." Mako said turning to the benches and walking over to them. "I'm going to go over there and have a little talk with him." Mako said finishing the last part through his clenched teeth. He was getting tired of dealing with Hasook and his diva attitude.

Grabbing his towel, he began to dry himself of the slight perspiration coating his skin before pulling on his shoes, followed by his coat and scarf being wrapped around his neck.

Bolin felt a little nervous, he didn't want Mako and Hasook arguing because it could easily lead to fighting. This wouldn't be the first time they argued over Hasook's constant lack of punctuality. "Uh, Mako." Bolin said as he followed his brother out of the gym. "Maybe we should wait until you've calmed down some, we don't want him to feel like he's being cornered."

"That's exactly how I want him to feel." Mako corrected as they walked down the street. "Otherwise I'll never see him while he's busy doing who knows what."

"Maybe it was a family emergency." Bolin placated.

"Then he should have told that to us instead of having us wait for him all day three days ago." Mako wasn't going to let this just go.

They continued on their way to Hasook's home by taking a quick short cut through the park and that's when they felt a rumble. Bolin frowned and looked around panicked. "What was that?" he demanded.

Mako frowned. "It was probably nothing, Bolin, let's go." He ordered and continued walking.

Bolin was going to follow after him when he felt the rumble. Bolin turned his head in the direction of the small forest to the right of the park. He narrowed his eyes and wondered if that's where the quakes were originating.

His question was answered when a projectile shot from behind the trees and landed before the forest line. "What is that?" he wondered walking over to it.

At the exit of the park, as if sensing his brother missing, Mako looked over his shoulder and saw him kneeling in front of the forest line. "Bolin, what are you doing?" he questioned.

But Bolin hadn't heard as he studied the shard of ice. Bolin looked up and walked through the forest. Mako was almost tempted to tear his hair out but resisted with a sigh before taking off after his brother. When he caught up to Bolin, his brother was standing behind a tree staring ahead at something. "Bolin, what are you-" he was cut off by his brother shushing him with a quick glance over his shoulder.

Mako frowned before stepping forward and looking around the tree. It was a small clearing with a river running through it. Standing to the right of the river, near them, was two shirtless guys. One considerably older than the other.

They were both shirtless and resembled each other greatly. "Earthbenders?" Mako muttered as he took in their appearance.

Bolin shook his head. "No, watch that one." He said pointing at the younger one.

Mako raised a brow but then understood what his brother was saying as he watched as the younger boy pull a large amount of water from the river, raising it high and turning it into a column of ice. It went to slam on top of the other man but was prevented from doing so by a dome of earth protecting him.

"Come on, Kaiza!" Yelled the earthbender after destroying the dome of earth. "Is that the best you got? I thought you would have gotten over just splashing around in the water." He mocked.

Mako watched as the waterbender, Kaiza, narrowed his eyes before dipping low with a low sweep kick sending a wave of water at his brother tucking and rolling after seeing his brother dodge the attack. Performing another series of kick with each sending a sharp wave of water at his brother, then Kaiza pulled a water-whip from the river and lashed out, hitting his brother square in his chest sending the earthbender flying back.

Hakoda grunted when his back met the trunk of a tree. Opening his eyes with a smirk, his brother obviously studied the scroll he sent; Hakoda watched as his brother charged at him with two waves of water followed behind him, ready to attack at his command. Hakoda stood and brought up a wall of earth that was quickly taken down by a harsh wave of water from his brother but the waterbender wasn't prepared for his brother to bend to the earth and send him up into the air.

Quickly recovering, Kaiza spun in the air and quickly pulled water underneath him creating a ice slide as he descended back down to the ground on his feet. He charged at his before while sending sharp shards of ice at Hakoda, who blocked them by coating his arm in stone and using it as a shield.

"Whoa, they're good." Bolin stated as he watched the brother battle before they dropped their bending once they were in close range. They began to trade blows, skillfully dodging and attacking when spotting an opening.

Acting quickly, Hakoda pointed his hand, skin tight coated in stone, and shot the index finger of the earth at his brother. Kaiza slid to the side but wince as it grazed his bare right arm.

Lashing out, Kaiza hit his brother in the side with a crashing wave of water before taking that water and created a water ring around himself; the ring of rushing water constantly circling around him at waist level.

Hakoda ducked, dodging a shard of ice from the ring of water, but Kaiza didn't let up there. He continued to shoot shards of ice at the earthbender but was eventually blocked by Hakoda bringing up a wall of earth in front of him.

Snorting, Kaiza stopped the water ring and cloaked his arms in water, his signature move. "Ha!" he grunted and threw his left arm out. The tentacle flew around the wall of earth and slammed into Hakoda from the side knocking him into the middle of the river.

Stomping, Hakoda threw his hands up and bended the earth. A circular column shot from beneath the shallow river, taking Hakoda ten feet into the air. Narrowing his eyes, an inch of the column cut off into a circle. Jumping, Hakoda sent the stone circle stone slab at Kaiza.

Kaiza's eyes widened at the flying projectile headed toward him. Acting quickly, he tucked and rolled to the left, but before he could think of a counter Hakoda sent another one at him causing Kaiza to dodge again.

With a wave of his hand, mid dodge, Kaiza sent an sharp ice ring at his brother, Hakoda blocked it with his hand and it shattered against it. Clouds of water flew from the river and into the sky; Kaiza turned the water into ice shards and made them rain over Hakoda, causing the earthbender to abandon his post leaving his column to be impaled.

When he landed on the earth, Hakoda kicked it sending stalagmites of earth at Kaiza, who rose from the ground in a large wave of water and sped toward the earthbender only from his wave of water to be taken from him by an unexpected wall of water that sent Kaiza tumbling back down to the earth.

Gracfully landing in a roll, Kaiza closed in on his brother, engaging in a close range fight again.

The earthbender went to punched his opponent but was avoided by Kaiza performing a back flip and then sliding under his brother's legs while grabbing his wrist making his brother bend as his before stood up behind him and pulled, throwing the earthbender off balance and onto the ground.

Hakoda quickly grabbed Kaiza by the wrist and tossed his to the ground before rolling away and bent the earth to push him to his feet. "You've gotten better, little brother."

Kaiza rolled on his stomach and glared up at him. "Don't give me that, you haven't even taken off your shoes yet." He pointed out.

Mako and Bolin traded confused glances.

The earthbender snickered. "I don't need to, I have to have my shoes off to know that there are two people watching us behind that tree over there." He stated waving his hand in the direction of Mako and Bolin, whose eyes widened.

For a moment, Mako and Bolin didn't say anything, shocked that the earthbender had known they were there but Mako quickly grabbed his brother by the wrist and dragged him away from the tree, Bolin silently allowed this.

In the clearing, Kaiza turned his head in the direction his brother indicated in and frowned. "We were being watched?" He asked. Spinning around, he pinned his brother with a glare. "Why didn't you tell me this when you first noticed?"

Hakoda shook his head. "I would have if I thought they would try and attack us, at first I thought it may have been one of the Triad, but that wasn't the case." Hakoda shrugged his broad shoulders before wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Plus, I didn't feel like dealing with it." With that, he fell on his back with his arms and legs outstretched while his long hair was spread out just as his body was.

Kaiza's right eyebrow twitched. "Why you lazy…" he sighed not bothering with finishing his insult, it wouldn't do any use. His brother was too laid back and calm for his tasting but then again, his brother's nonchalant attitude could be why they got along so well.

Kaiza stared down at his brother for a moment before moving over to his clothes that lay on the ground at the base of the tree a few feet from where they were training. After walking around in the Republican clothes he bought, Kaiza ditched them for his Water Tribe garb. He pulled on his long sleeve navy blue tunic followed by his dark brown tight gloves with missing index, middle and ring finger of the gloves. He then pulled on his knee length brown boots over his darker blue trousers.

It was hard to imagine that Hakoda was such a powerful earthbender. Out of all of his siblings, it went unsaying that Hakoda was the most powerful out of them all. Toph Beifong, trained him out of a favor owed to their Gran Gran, and in that time he trained with her he learned her seismic sense, the ability to _see with his feet_ while touching the earth.

Kaiza believed it was different for Hakoda because he wasn't blind like Toph making him a more fluent fighter and it's hard to fight someone, who knows where you are at all times, but Kaiza managed. He was trained by his mother, grandmother and even learned some things from the Chief of their tribe, though he barely utilized it.

Running fingers through his hair, he wondered how Korra was doing with her airbending training.

 _ **(Air Temple Island)**_

"Oomf!" Korra grunted as when the panels of the airbending gates knocked her on her ass after the eight times of trying to make it through the contraption. Landing on her back, Korra opened her eyes with a surly glint and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You have got to be…" she trailed off, too angry to finish her sentence. She was tempted to destroy the stupid thing with firebending but restrained herself.

"Korra," she tensed at the tone of voice Tenzin was using, "you mustn't try to force your way through the panels or you'll continue to get the same result." Korra turned around to stare at the man deadpan; did he take her for an idiot? "Looking at me like that won't get you through the panels."

"I know that, okay?" she asked frustrated…at least, now she knew that.

It's been the same thing ever since she started the exercise. She didn't understand what they meant by _be the leaf_ or _dance like the wind_. Maybe there was some kind of other trick to this thing.

Tenzin looked down at the young Avatar as she took on a thinking pose and sighed. He knew, despite doing it thousands of times in her past lives, that learning each element would not be a walk in the park but he didn't expect for it to be this difficult to learn this element.

Though her personality quite clashed with airbending but that could be said about waterbending. If he compared her temper to something it would be a volcano to where if he compared his sister's temper to something it would be the ocean, one disturbance in the tranquil water would cause destruction.

Sighing, he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's call it a night, Korra." He suggested. "We can try again, tomorrow morning." He said.

Korra snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked taking a step back. "No, I can do this, I can if I just get a little more direction of what I'm supposed to do here." She stated.

"Korra, it's been a long day." Tenzin insisted. "Part of being the Avatar training is taking a step back to study what you did wrong and what you can do to fix that wrong."

"But…" Korra dropped her head disappointed and frustrated with herself. "Fine." She turned and followed Tenzin back to his home.

Once they reached the house, Korra immediately headed towards the backyard and wondering if she could bend air, even if just a simple breeze. Maybe airbending didn't work for her like it would everyone else, meaning Tenzin and his children; maybe it could come from anger like her other elements.

Now, she stood in front of the clothesline with a newspaper article with a picture of Chief Beifong hanging from it. Korra frowned, concentrating. "All right and…airbend!" she shot her hands out but nothing happened. "Ugh!" she threw her fist out watching as fire consumed the paper and began to burn it to a crisp. "Maybe, I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?"

Behind her static was heard before an announcer's voice. "Ladies and gentlmen, I'm coming to you live from Republic City Pro-Bending arena." She heard and looked up the hill where the voice was coming from. "Where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest in a spot in the up and coming championship tournament." Korra raised a brow before running up the hill, leaving Naga to nap. With a quick leap, she landed almost silently on top of the small shack where the radio sat on the counter. "Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be epic! This Mako got moxxy, he advances, fires two quick shots, Yomo is hammered back to zone three." Korra listened grinning with excitement. "The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold off? He's tettering on the edge of the ring, the fire ferrets light up the stage-" then suddenly, there was nothing before there was something. "Korra, come down here please."

Korra's smile instantly dropped to a frown and she hesitated because he was using the same tone as her father used whenever she was caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. Moving to the edge of the shack, she leaned over the shack and stuck her head down, she spotted Tenzin standing in front of three men with their backs to her but when they noticed her upside down head, they flinched away from her surprised.

Grabbing the ledge of the shack, she flipped down from the roof. "You shut it off at the best part!" she complained.

Tenzin didn't look the least bit sympathetic. "I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." He reminded sternly.

Korra walked up to him. "But it's their radio and technically you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say I couldn't listen to one."

"You…" Tenzin trailed off when he realized that she was right and then groaned. "You know what I meant and anyways you…shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked snatching his cape as he walked away causing a small gust of wing that ruffled Korra's hair and clothing but not her stance.

The next day was just as boring at the first, Tenzin tried using meditating exercises to help her learn more about airbending but Korra didn't see the point in it all, even Meelo had found it boring and fell asleep, so despite Tenzin's rule, she decided to go against it.

Sneaking away from Air Temple Island was easy but before she could go to the gym she needed to make a quick stop to pick up a certain waterbender, who she hadn't seen in two days. Climbing in through the window, she spotted Hakoda lying on his bed shirtless. His right arm thrown over his six pack while the rest of him was everywhere, his hair a mess. Korra couldn't believe Kaiza looked up to him most. Shaking her head, she snuck out of Hakoda's room and down the hall.

All the doors were shut but after peaking into three out of four, she knew Kaiza had to be in the last one. Before she pushed it open, she could hear grunts and panting. "Koh." She heard him moan. Frowning, she slowly opened the door not knowing what she expected to see.

There lying on his bed was a shirtless Kaiza, his hands clenched in the sheets and his face scrunched up in pain or panic, Korra couldn't tell but what she could tell was that he was having a nightmare, a pretty bad one too. Walking over to his bed, Korra touched his shoulder. "Kaiza, hey, Kai!" she shook him before grabbing him by both shoulders when it became apparent that he wasn't an easier riser.

Cornflower blue eyes snapped open before a hand lashed out, wrapping around Korra's wrist in surprise. Kaiza shot up from the bed as water flew from the cup on his bed stand. A long shard of ice was aimed at Korra's forehead before she knew it. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, it was a little dark, his eyes still blurry from sleep and his mind racing from his nightmare.

Korra snatched her wrist from his bruising grip. "Kaiza, whoa! It's me!" she hissed silently before illuminating the room with a quick flame in the palm of her hand.

Staring at her blankly for a moment, his not fully woke mind not registering what she said, Kaiza's blinked rapidly as his vision cleared. "K-Korra?" he questioned, the shard of ice returned back to water and dropped to the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to get you but now I'm trying not to get shot in the head." Korra jested while she flexed her slightly sore wrist before looking up at Kaiza, who was still standing on the bed, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You were grunting and seemed to be having a nightmare." Korra told him.

Kaiza's eyes widened slightly before he shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine it was just a nightmare." He quickly dismissed as he hopped down from the bed and onto the ground next to her. "What did you come to get me for?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, right, there's a Pro-Bending match I want to go see and I want you to come with me." She stated quickly forgetting her friend's discomfort and near attack on her.

Kaiza nodded his head. "Cool, I'm in." he quickly agreed.

"Really?" Korra asked surprised. "I thought it would-you know what? Never mind, get dressed." She ordered and turned to his window before hopping out of it.

Kaiza began to dress in his Water Tribe clothes but as he pulled on his boots, he frowned and his eyes dimmed a little. _Kaiza, don't, it was just another nightmare, you haven't had one since you left the South Pole and it was just nerves of being in the new city._ He reassured himself.

Grabbing his filled waterskin, he attached it to his hip before climbing out of his window after Korra.

 _ **(Pro-Bending Stadium)**_

 _Sneaking into the stadium was easier than I thought have thought._ Korra as she tiptoed through the halls before turning to look behind her for Kaiza, only to find that he wasn't there. "You've gotta be kidding me." She whispered under her breath.

Turning her head back forward, she snuck ahead hoping that Kaiza wouldn't get caught wherever he was. Korra walked into a large room and looked around, she saw mats, weights, nets and…she was in a gym. Spinning around slowly, she guessed this is where they must train before the match. "Hey, you!" she jumped and turned to see an old man with a towel around his neck, tan skin and green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I was just looking for the bathroom!" Korra quickly came up with an excuse, though it sounded even lame to her own ears.

"Oh, the old _I got lost looking for the bathroom_ lie, huh?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm so tired of you people sneaking in without paying, I'm taking you to security."

"No, wait!" Korra's eyes widened, she couldn't get caught sneaking into here. Tenzin would ground her to Temple Island if he found out she snuck out to the Pro-Bending match.

Then, a boyish voice cut into their conversation. "Oh, there you are!" she heard and turned, hoping it was Kaiza but it wasn't. It was a boy with fair skin, black hair, a stocky build and green eyes. He was dressed in a red Pro-Bending suit. Definitely not Kaiza's color scheme. "I've been looking all over for you." He said before turning to the old man. "It's alright, Toza, she's with me." He assured.

Korra smiled, relieved. "Yeah, I'm with him." Korra quickly agreed.

"So, ya see, we're together."

Korra sent an uneasy look towards the guy. He was cute but she wasn't looking for a boyfriend. "Well, not together-together." She said more towards the boy than the old man.

The boy seemed to catch himself and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, of course, I didn't mean to imply-"

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, you implied it." She assured, though she was actually amused. He reminded of her of some of the boys back home that were usually scared away by either her or Kaiza pretending to be her jealous boyfriend, which is why everyone back home besides their family thought they were a couple.

The old man sighed. "Oh, I don't care what you are, I got work to do." With that he stormed away from them both.

Elsewhere, Kaiza frowned as he walked through the halls trying to find his airhead best friend. "When I find that Avatar I'm going to hurt her." He muttered under his breath as he walked around the corner only to stumble upon two boy's arguing.

Quickly hiding behind the corner, Kaiza peeked from behind it and watched as they glared at each other. "All, I'm saying is that you need to start coming to training on time instead of leaving Bolin and I hanging while waiting for you, it doesn't take much to just send a message to us saying you won't make it!"

"And I'm telling you I heard it the first time, damn it, get off my back." The boy spat back.

Kaiza studied both of them. They were both obviously Pro-Benders meaning the blue eyed one was probably the waterbender and the other the firebender, not to just go off looks but that's all he had right now. Plus, there was something familiar about the firebender.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mako caught someone watching them and turned. "Hey, what are you doing?" he demanded causing his friend to look in Kaiza's direction too. When the waterbender stepped from behind the wall, Mako blinked. _The waterbender from the field._ He thought, he hadn't gotten a great view of the guy but he knew it was him.

He watched as the blue-eyed waterbender walk up to them with his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to spy but I was just looking for a friend of mine." He placated. "Have either of you seen a girl, yeh high? Water Tribe? A parka wrapped around her waist?" he asked.

Both boys stared at him blankly before Mako shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her."

Hasook sighed. "Let's just get to the match, Mako." He said walking around Kaiza.

When Mako went to follow, Kaiza caught him by the shoulder. "Look, please, I don't know my way around here and I really need to find her, so if I can just have some help or if you may know where she is…"

Mako stopped under the weight of the boy's hand before looking over his shoulder at the boy. Other than his blue eyes and water tribe garbs, he didn't share many water tribe features like the Avatar did.

Sighing, Mako closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Look, if your friend came here to watch the match, she may already be in the stands and the doors are probably already closed so why don't you come sit in our holding spot until it's over and then I'll help you look for your friend."

Kaiza shook his head, this guy wasn't getting it. "No, I need to find her now."

Mako shrugged. "Well, if you think going to go look for her is a better idea, even if you get into the stands how would you find her amongst the large crowd?" he demanded.

Blue eyes narrowed into slits as he fought the urge to argue against reason but then huffed. "Fine."

"You could say thank you." Mako said and when Kaiza went to open his mouth and say the words, Mako walked away.

"Rude!" Kaiza hissed under his breath walking after him with his arms crossed over his chest. Jogging to catch up to the firebender, Kaiza eyed him. "So, what is your teams name, anyways?" he asked.

Mako frowned. "You don't know who we are?" he asked.

"I don't follow Pro-Bending." Kaiza said deadpan.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"My friend wanted to come and she wanted me to come with her, so here I am, despite how stupid I think Pro-Bending is." Kaiza said bluntly. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have said that to a Pro-Bender but lesson learned for a later time.

Mako glared at him. "Pro-Bending isn't stupid."

"Oh, sure because throwing a couple splashes of water, a few embers and a pebble at one another is so fun."

The two stopped and glared at each other before Mako realized that they had made it to their holding hut where they could see the arena. He looked over and saw his brother standing near the railings with a girl. "Psst, Bolin!"' he called.

Kaiza turned and saw a green eyed boy walk away from… "Korra." He said relieved as he walked over to the girl, who turned at the sound of his voice.

"There you are, where have you been?" Korra asked as Kaiza took the spot next to him.

Kaiza snorted and crossed his arms over his shoulder. "Looking for you until I ran into that jerk." He said jabbing his thumb in the direction Bolin was bringing one of the most handsome guys Korra ever laid eyes on.

"Korra…who's this?" Bolin asked squinting his eyes suspiciously at Kaiza, who raised a brow at him. "How did you get here?"

Kaiza glanced between the two before gesturing towards the firebender. "He brought me here, fortunately for him my friend was also here."

Bolin frowned before smiling. "Alright, well, I'm Bolin and this is my brother Mako."

"I'm Kaiza." Kaiza raised a brow when Bolin tensed and glanced at his brother, who sighed and shook his head.

Korra looked at the firebender and smiled holding out her hand. "You're Mako, I listened about you on the radio…" she trailed off as Mako walked past her without blinkning.

"Let's go, Bolin." He ordered.

"Or I can just meet you later." Korra muttered dropping the offered hand to her hips.

Bolin smiled nervously. "Don't worry, Mako just gets really…concentrated before a big match." He said as he pulled on his helmet. "Wish me luck, not that I need it." And with that he followed after his brother and teammate.

Kaiza looked over at Korra. "He's an ass."

 _ **(End)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Chapter 5)**_

As the Fire Ferrets walked towards the center of the red side of the arena, while the opposing team walked down the blue side, Korra and Kaiza stood up in the Fire Ferrets base watching down. Korra's eyes glinted with excitement while leaning over the railing slightly and Kaiza stood back with his arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted only showing slight interest in what was about to go on down in the arena.

Side eyeing his friend as she grinned in excitement, he stifled a sigh. _I guess I can see why Korra likes this game so much._ He thought as he heard the buzzer and turned to watch as the teams began to combat one another. _It's everything she enjoys, fighting and bending with a twist of gaining a reward if you win._

Kaiza narrowed his eyes when the waterbender, whose name he forgotten or hadn't heard, was the first to be taken down. His form was tense and he seemed a little agitated, he seemed to hesitate before making a move, not out of fear but nervousness? Or something close to that, Kaiza couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion.

There was a buzzer after Mako and Mako were sent into the third ring after losing their waterbender. Snorting as Korra grabbed her hair and tugged slightly in distress. "Come on, guys!" she muttered under her breath.

Shaking his head, Kaiza turned back to the arena, watching as Hasook, that was his name, and Bolin pulled themselves from the water. Chuckling, he turned back to Korra. "Hey, I guess watching this isn't boring, it's fun to watch people make a fool of themselves." He mocked.

Korra shot him an unimpressed glance. "Stop it, this is a great game!" she smiled and waved her hand at the arena below them. "And they're pretty good, I know they can win this!" she stated confidently.

"You sure seem to support a group of guys we just me." Kaiza couldn't help but notice suspiciously.

Korra visibly tensed before waving it off with a nervous smile. "They just seem really cool and I listened about them on the radio and-" Korra was saved from her embarrassed babbling as the buzzer went off and the teams squared up.

The water tribe teens turned their attention back down to the arena and watched the fight take off. This battle was different. The Fire Ferrets seemed to move in harmony and were a little more focused. Bolin was the first to make it past their defenses and hit their waterbender square in the chest sending him stumbling back to the third ring, after that the battle was decided as Hasook sent a wave of water, mid-air, followed by Bolin and Mako support had them in the win this round.

Korra jumped excited. "Yes! They won!" she cheered.

"The battle isn't over yet Korra." Kaiza stated with a shrug. "The other team still could win."

A suspicious glint appeared in Korra's eyes as she eyed her friend. "Was that a challenge?" she asked lowly.

Kaiza narrowed his eyes. "I wager fifty."

"I'll do your laundry for a month." Korra offered after remembering she didn't have any money.

Kaiza blinked, he wasn't at all comfortable with having Korra do his laundry, mostly because she was horrible at chores.

Korra seemed to realize the hesitation too and chuckled. "Fine, I'll just owe you." They shook hands and turned back to the arena. It was close and Kaiza was sure he would win but in the end, Mako impressively took out the entire team with a ferocious melee of fire.

Grumbling as he reached into his pocket, Kaiza pulled out the last of the money he had on him and handed it to the smug Korra, who stuffed it inside her pocket. "Thank you." She grinned widely at him.

Kaiza snorted. "I think he got lucky." He dismissed.

"Oh, admit it, he's a good bender and you know it."

"He's an asshole, I'll admit that."

While the two bantered they didn't notice an excited Bolin running up to them until he jumped up next to them. "Whoo! Yes!" They both turned to him, startled but he didn't notice as he stood his full height and smiled at them, mostly Korra. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament." He snapped his fingers before reaching up to take off his helmet with a sly look. "So, what do you think, Korra? Bolin got's some moves, huh?" he asked smugly.

Korra glared at him. "What do I think?" Her tone made Bolin nervous, it could easily be mistaken for anger, but then she reached forward grabbing him by his uniform and smiled. "What do I think? That was amazing!" she pushed him back excitedly.

Kaiza rolled his eyes as Bolin fell to the ground. "Yeah, the best part was watching you guy cool off in the water." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away.

Korra turned to the confused Bolin. "Don't worry about Mr. Grumpy, he's just upset because he bet against the wrong team and lost money." She teased her friend.

"I have every right to be grumpy." Kaiza added.

"You did more harm than good out there." They heard and turned to see Hasook and Mako walking up the trail towards them. It was clear to the three that the two were arguing. "You almost cost us the match."

"We won didn't we?" Hasook asked taking off his Helmet.

"Barely."

"Get off my case, pal!" Hasook snapped and threw his helmet to the ground before storming out of the door.

"Useless." Mako muttered under his breath.

Korra decided it was a good time to cut the tension left behind. "You guys were amazing out there, especially you Mr. Hat trick." She complimented as Mako walked by not even sparing a glance in her direction.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asked rudely.

Kaiza narrowed his eyes before storming over to Mako, intercepting his path to the lockers. "Hey, she just complimented you, not that you deserved it at all as you guys weren't amazing but a mess out there." He snapped, irritated by the guy's blatant disrespect towards Korra.

Mako glared at him. "And you're still here too? I helped you find your friend, so you both can go now." He ordered walking around the irate waterbender.

Water began to flow from the waterskin attached to Kaiza's hip and Kaiza wrapped his hand around it. He was incredibly tempted to whip the boy right in the back of the head but a hand stopped him. "Don't worry about it." He heard and turned to Korra, who stood there frowning. "It isn't worth it."

His temper quickly fell and Kaiza scoffed. "Whatever, but the next time I'm kicking his butt." He promised. Being here was no different than being back home, always some jerky guy that pissed him off and needed to be brought down a couple notches.

Korra rolled her eyes at her protective friend before turning back to Bolin. "Anyways, I've been immersed in bending my whole life but I've never learned how to move like that, it's like there's a whole new style here, you think you can show me a few tricks?"

Bolin's grin became wide at the prospect of spending any amount of time with Korra. "Absolutely." He glanced at Kaiza, who was glaring at his brother's back, and thought it would be polite to ask. "Would you like to, also?"

Before Kaiza could answer. "Right now?" A monotone voice cut in causing them all to turn to Mako, who had his back to them. "Come on, Bolin."

Shaking his head at his brother's attitude, Bolin turned back to the water tribe teens. "Just ignore him, I can show you and your…" he eyed Kaiza appraisingly, "boyfriend, the ropes." Kaiza snorted at the less than subtle way the earthbender used trying to find out if he was Korra's boyfriend.

Opening his mouth to say that he was _indeed_ Korra's boyfriend, just for jokes, Korra beat him to it. "He's not my boyfriend." Korra said and elbowed Kaiza when he gasped, feigning hurt, and placed a hand over his heart. "Really, we've been friends since we were younger." She assured glancing over in Mako's direction discreetly.

Bolin's grin became wider, if possibly. "Great!" he said before backpedaling. "I mean, it's good that you have a friend here with you." And then he adopted a contemplative look. "I'm not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending but we'll figure it out."

Kaiza glanced over at Korra, who took on a smug look, and sighed knowing what she was about to say. "No problem, I'm actually an earthbender." She stated smugly.

Bolin's confusion was displayed clearly across his face. "I'm sorry, no-no, I didn't mean to assume that-you know I was just figuring that your water tribe getup that you were from the water tribe." He said nervously.

Korra nodded. "No, you're right, I'm a waterbender and a firebender." She stated.

Bolin cupped his chin and hummed as he tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him. _A waterbender, firebender and earthbender? How is that possible?_ He thought before voicing his confusion. "I'm very confused right now."

In the end, Mako figured it out. "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." He said, Kaiza didn't like how he suddenly walked over them, finally finding Korra interesting. He always hated how people treated Korra after finding out she was the Avatar, he was her friend before he knew she was an Avatar and continued to treat her the same after.

"Both are true." Korra teased.

Bolin glanced over at his brother with wide eyes before glancing at Kaiza with wide eye and then finally settling his wide eyes on Korra. "No way." He turned to his brother, putting a hand between him and Korra, as if she couldn't see him. "The Avatar." He whispered excitedly.

 _ **(Later)**_

 _Why? Why couldn't Bolin just be a little, who am I kidding, a lot less friendly?_ Mako thought as he leaned back against the stairwell. After showering both he and Bolin dressed in white beaters, black pants and shoes. In front of him, Bolin was teaching the Avatar, Korra, how to Pro-Bend like an earthbender.

He didn't know what to make of the Avatar yet. She was obviously very confident and determined, she picked up on Bolin's simple combo easy enough. He guess she wasn't as bad as he believed when he saw her follow his brother into their lounge.

 _Her friend on the other hand…_ Mako trailed off in thought as his eyes glided over to the quiet waterbender sitting on the ground with his back against the wall and his arms folded over his chest. There was something about the kid that rubbed him the wrong way, he looked the same age as Bolin but he was more serious.

As if feeling his gaze on him, Kaiza lifted gaze up to meet Mako's. Cornflower blue eyes flashed angrily before turning his head away. Mako scoffed and also turned away from him. _He's infuriating and I've only known him for five hours._ The boy was easily irritated and seemed very protective of Korra but despite that he was a very skilled bender.

Mako thought back to when he and Bolin saw Kaiza and his brother, the earthbender, battling out in the middle of the clearing. The way he moved was agile and fast, he was also limber, the way he easily evaded his brothers attacks.

Sighing, Mako was about to announce that it was late and that he was leaving when he heard someone clear their throat in front of him. Turning slightly, he saw Kaiza standing there a little reluctant. "So, you were actually pretty good out there in the arena today." He said with the effort it took the pull teeth.

With a raised brow, Mako regarded the waterbender impassively. "Hard to admit that? Huh?" he asked deadpan.

"As hard as it was for you to win tonight's match." Kaiza quipped then winced when Mako glared at him. "Sorry, reflex."

"It's a reflex for you to insult people?"

"It's a reflex for me to always have a reply." Kaiza corrected crossing his arms over his chest. "But I meant what I said, I don't watch Pro-Bending but it isn't hard to see that your team isn't horrible."

"Thanks, I guess." Mako muttered. "We'd be a lot better if Hasook, our team's waterbender," Mako added when he noted the confused look gracing Kaiza's face, "would come to team training and practice so that we could come up with team tactics." Contempt for his teammate filled him, he wasn't reliable.

Kaiza brushed a strand of hair from the center of his forehead. "It sounds like you need a new teammate that can waterbend." He said indifferently.

"What about you?" Mako asked with a shrug.

"What about me?"

"You're a waterbender." The firebender claimed.

Kaiza tilted his head. "If I had to choose between Pro-Bending and doing my entire families laundry, I'll choose laundry any day." He scoffed but then paused when a thought struck him. "How did you know I was a waterbender?" he asked.

"What?" Mako asked confused.

A finger was jabbed a centimeter from him face. "I never said I was a bender when I met you, so how did you know I was a waterbender?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

Mako felt a small flash of panic and embarrassment before he turned away from Kaiza with his arms crossed. "Tsk, I just assumed you were." He lied. "Plus you're wearing water tribe clothes."

Kaiza studied him closely. "Hmm, even so, once my parka is off people would normally assume that I'm an earthbender or even an airbender before assuming I'm a waterbender." He stated.

"Airbender?" Mako questioned. As far as he knew, there weren't any airbenders except for a few that lived on Air Temple Island.

Kaiza nodded his head as he leaned back against the stairs next to Mako. "Yup, but I'd probably be the worst airbender in the world, I hate flying and heights." He said before noticing Mako's confused look. "What?"

"How would anyone assume you a airbender?"

"Because of who my grandfather is." Kaiza said but the confusion didn't leave Mako's face. "My grandfather was Avatar Aang." He stated.

Mako's eyes widened slightly at the announcement. "Huh." He mumbled glancing over at Korra, who was now sending slabs of stone at the net like a pro. He turned back to Kaiza. "Does it ever bother you that you're friends with grandfather in a new life?" he asked.

Kaiza shrugged his shoulders. He used to get teased about being friends with Korra a lot because it wasn't a secret who he was and who she was. "From the stories my grandmother told me, Korra's absolutely nothing like my grandfather, so I don't find it weird anymore."

"So, you're water tribe and air nomad?" Mako asked slightly interested.

"Yup on my mom's side, and Fire Nation, and Earth Kingdom from my dad's side." Kaiza stated.

"Wow," Mako said sounding impressed before dropping his face into a deadpan look, "you're a mutt."

Kaiza blinked before rolling his eyes. "Nice, haven't heard that one before, and I'm going to end this conversation before I decide to drop a glacier on top of you." He said turning to Korra, who was still learning from the rock head. "Yo, Avatar, I'm heading out, are you coming?" he asked.

Korra looked over her shoulder. "Uh, yeah, sure." She said turning around and waved back at the bothers as she followed an agitated Kaiza out of the gym. "I'll see you guys at your match tomorrow!"

Bolin waved and then turned to his brother. "So, the Avatar, pretty nice catch, huh?" he asked smugly.

"It would have been if she didn't have such an annoying friend." Mako huffed before storming away.

"Aw, come on Mako, he isn't that bad." Bolin claimed chasing after him.

 _ **(The Next Day)**_

Kaiza got off the boat after a ride to Air Temple Island and gave a small wave to the driver before heading up the stairs in the direction he was sure his uncle lived in. As he came upon a gate with two guards, they regarded him seriously. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" the guard on the left asked.

"I'm the nephew of councilmen Tenzin and I'm here to see the Avatar." He said not really in the mood to harass the island guards. He'd have plenty of time to do that later.

The right guard hummed leaning forward, examining the boy's appearance. "Nephew? I wasn't informed that he had any siblings, let alone any nephews." He said suspiciously, almost sure the teenager was lying to them.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiza scoffed. "Listen, as much as your ignorance astounds me and I'm stumped on how to cure the world of you spreading your stupidity, I need to see Korra." With that, he placed his hands on the small gate and flipped himself over it.

"Hey!" Both guards yelled and fell into an attack stance.

Even mid-air, Kaiza saw this, and with a quick swipe of his hand a jet of water burst from his waterskin and slammed into the right guard as he moved in a way that reminded Kaiza of firebending, he wouldn't be sure because he knocked the guard down the stairs.

The left guard called after his peer before turning to face the waterbender only for a rushing wave of water to lift him from the ground and froze him in the air. "My uncle is going to give me hell about this." He said as he ran up the hill to his uncle's home.

When he made it there, he knocked at the door and continued to knock until the door opened but his uncle wasn't the one to answer it. It was his wife. Asparagus green eyes widened slightly. "Satoshi?" she asked surprised.

Kaiza tilted his head and gave a small smile. "I know it's been a while aunt Pema but I'm insulted you think I look fifty-three years old." He joked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, Kaiza!" she exclaimed stepping forward and hugging her nephew around the waist. Kaiza gingerly returned it and released her when she moved to step back. She looked up at him. "Wow, you look just like you're father did at this age." She smiled widely.

Grinning, Kaiza ran fingers through his hair. "My dad could never look this good." He lied. He's seen his father's photo when he was a teenager and they do resemble each other a lot with their light olive skin, cornflower blue eyes, and black hair. "Anyways, I came here to look for Korra."

"Oh." Pema glanced behind her for a moment before shaking her head. "Well, they're still training but I'm sure they'll be back soon so if you want to stay and…ooh! And I think I have something you'd like! Come in!" she urged pulling him in by his arm and closing the door behind him.

Watching as his pregnant aunt quickly left the room, Kaiza tilted his head wondering what it was she wanted to show him. He turned and headed towards the pictures hanging up on the wall. He spotted one photo of his mother in between both of his uncles Bumi and Tenzin. They were kids; both his mom and uncle Bumi were smiling while his uncle Tenzin scowled.

Chuckling, he turned his head a spotted a picture of Jinora, she couldn't be older than six in this photo, and she was holding a younger Meelo. Next was one of Ikki sitting on her father's shoulders giving the peace sign while he looked reluctant.

"Kaiza! Kaiza!" He heard and turned in time to see his youngest cousin speeding toward him but even with the advantage of seeing him coming, Kaiza was still tackled to the ground and on his back by an overexcited Meelo. Groaning, Kaiza lifted his head slightly and stared into a pair of excited blue eyes. "What are you doing here? Did you come to visit? You haven't come to visit before! I thought that you went home! Can you make snow and then bend it into a snowman?" he asked spitting out questions left and right.

Kaiza didn't bother trying to keep up with Meelo's questions. He only grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and effortlessly lifted Meelo off his chest before climbing to his feet. "Kaiza, hey." He heard a more reserved voice and shot a smile toward Jinora as she walked up to him and hugged him around the waist.

In his hand, Meelo was squirming around trying to get loose but Kaiza wouldn't let that happen. "Stop it, Meelo." He ordered and then grunted when Ikki landed on his shoulders. "What am I? An airbender playground?" he asked plucking the brunette from his shoulders in the same fashion as he had her brother. They both hung in his hands by the backs of their clothes. "Where's uncle Tenzin and Korra?" he asked them.

Jinora seemed reluctant to answer, even Ikki seemed hesitant to answer, but Meelo answered excitedly while waving his hand. "She got mad at daddy after she destroyed daddy's toy and couldn't airbend!" he informed.

Placing the two airbenders down, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Can't say I'm surprised." He muttered, he knew how a frustrated Korra could easily turn into an angry Korra.

Jinora tilted his head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Looking down, remembering that his younger cousins surrounded him and that they were very impressionable, he couldn't speak freely of Korra without hurting the image they had of her in their heads. With a shake of his head, he smiled. "It's nothing, it's just Korra was frustrated, she gets like that sometimes but whatever she said she didn't mean it." He assured.

Jinora frowned. "She call daddy a horrible teacher and left." She stated.

Kaiza felt himself frown. Airbending must be very hard for her to say something like that. He remembered when they were learning waterbending together under his grandmother. She excelled in fighting but she didn't scratch the surface of spirituality that comes with being a waterbender. In the beginning, she was so out of touch with the spirit of waterbending that she couldn't heal and the full moon, which usually augments waterbender's bending, didn't do the same for her, not until she gained an understanding of it.

The quietness was broken by Meelo squealing before speeding over to his mother, who entered the room with a small box in her right hand and a airbending staff. Kaiza's brows furrowed as his eyes landed on the familiar staff. A lump appeared in his throat. "Is that…" he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence, emotion quickly building.

Pema gave a soft smile. Ikki appeared in front of her. "It's just an old staff, what's so great about it?" she asked turning to look up at her cousin, who hadn't taken his eyes off the staff.

"Ikki, shush." Pema said softly before heading towards her nephew until she stood in front of him. She glanced down at the items in her hands before looking up. "When she left, she never took her training staff and some of her other things, I tried to give them to Hakoda but he didn't want them and after a while…we forgot all about them but…" she offered the items to him. "I think she would want you to have them."

It became slightly harder for Kaiza to breath as his vision was beginning to blur as tears built up in his eyes. His hand hesitantly wrapped around the staff. "Yue's staff." He muttered grabbing the box also.

"Yeah."

These two things brought up memories. He remembered when he was younger, five or so, practicing bending with Hakoda. He remembered his siblings, the twins, Yue and Enzo left to begin their training outside of the South Pole. Enzo learned everything their father had to offer and went to learn more in the Fire Nation. Yue, on the other hand, left for Republic City to learn airbending from their uncle Tenzin.

Kaiza had been upset about them leaving, he missed his siblings. He just never knew that he would probably never see them again. Was it a possibility with Enzo? Yes, but Yue…she was never coming back.

"I have to go." Kaiza said and without another word, he turned and sped out of the house. Ignoring the calls of worry from the airbender family. He jumped over the gate, the guard he didn't freeze trying to help the other out of ice.

Kaiza made it down to the docks and didn't wait to ask for a boat. Jumping down, when his feet landed on the water, it quickly turned into ice. With a wave of his hand, he was sent speeding across the water and toward Republic City. It didn't take him long and once he was there, he jumped from the water and instantly ran to his brother's house.

When he made it to the house, he didn't notice that tears had already began to fall down his cheeks and met at his chin. Once he made it to his room, slamming the door closed, he tossed the staff and box on the desk under the window and allowed himself to fall to the foot of his bed.

His body shook as sobs made it out of his body filling the quiet air. He placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the sobs but it was less than affective.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Hey! This chapter ended on a slightly sad note. I've mentioned Kaiza's relationship with his sister, I like to think it's a lot like how me and my older sister are the only difference is my sister isn't dead but living in Chicago while we're in New-York.**_

 _ **Also we got Mako's point of view, anyone wonder why he doesn't want Kaiza to know he and Bolin were the ones watching them spar? Probably a complicated Mako issue.**_

 _ **Next chapter, guess whose making her first appearance! ASAMI! Ugh, I love her so much! I haven't liked a female character this much since Toph and before her Katara.**_

 _ **Qustion of the day (QOTD): Who is your favorite character in ATLA & LOK? If you were a bender, what would be your element and why?**_

 _ **My answer: My favorite is Katara, unrivaled. If I were a bender I'd be a waterbender, I feel like it fits my personality more and because my favorite character is a waterbender.**_

 _ **See you guys next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update but I've been a little busy moving into my new home and making sure everything was in it's right place. I'm back home in Trinidad with my family for a couple months before going back to New-Orleans.**_

 _ **Anyways let's recap the last couple chapters:**_

 _ **Kaiza and Korra are essentially doing their own thing with Korra practicing airbending, while also having trouble doing so like in LOK, and Kaiza is spending time with his older brother and earthbending police officer Hakoda.**_

 _ **There they met brothers Bolin and Mako, earthbender and firebender respectively, who are apart of a Pro-Bending team. Kaiza and Korra watch their match, much to Kaiza's chagrin as he isn't very fond of either brother at this point especially Mako.**_

 _ **Now last chapter, Kaiza went to visit Korra, who was still training, while his aunt Pema was home and returned some possessions of his late sister, Yue, leaving Kaiza an emotional mess.**_

 _ **End of recap.**_

 _ **Now, I got a couple questions in my PM and I just want to let everyone know, if you have questions leave them in the comments and they WILL be answered. Don't worry about me ignoring them.**_

 _ **Onto the questions.**_

 _ **First, from HeartlessNobody: While the second wasn't really a question but mere curiosity. Now, the first question was if Kaiza had the ability of healing? And I want to say yes. Now, I know that some people may think Kaiza is a Gary Stue for what I'm about to say but he's a master waterbender but he's no impossibly strong with no flaws.**_

 _ **But Kaiza and Korra both trained under Katara, a member of the White Lotus and a master waterbender, probably the most talented waterbender, who mastered waterbending in three months. But as we've seen, Korra doesn't really use or rely on water bending as much as others, while she'll use it at some points but never as much as she uses the other elements. Kaiza is the waterbender that Korra needs around. Now, I won't give too much away right now, but there are reasons why Kaiza trained harder in waterbending and so much more spiritually connected to the element, despite being very diverse.**_

 _ **As for the second, whether or not Kaiza's very diverse family would affect his bending style and I would also say yes to this but I'm not giving too much away on that either so everyone just keep an eye of for it. I don't plan on making Kaiza a Katara number two but something just as great, as long as I capture it right.**_

 _ **Second question, from Cam Bordeaux: In the chapter 4, Kaiza seemed to be having a bad dream and muttered "Koh" is this "Koh" the face stealer from the spirit world? And what connection does he have to Kaiza?**_

 _ **Okay, now, I didn't know if anyone would catch that or not but you did so I'm going to give you that. Yes, it's Koh the face stealer he mentioned. His connection to Kaiza? Can't say much about it but it definitely will come up in later chapter.**_

 _ **And finally, OliviaLondon: When will we see more Kaiza/Mako? All in due time, Olivia. What you will see is Kaiza and Mako butting heads more often than not but though he will end up with Mako, thus changing canon a lot, he I won't throw him into a relationship with Kaiza. Kaiza has relationship history, I can't wait to mention with who, but nothing extensive. I have some experience, along with Mako, before throwing them together. Not everyone can be like Aang and Katara.**_

 _ **End of Questions.**_

 _ **Also, I decided to change Kaiza's eyes from green to blue, it just makes more sense. I had his eyes green because mine are but whatever, they're blue from this point on and past chapters.**_

 _ **Alright! On with the story!**_

 _ **(Chapter 6)**_

Korra stormed through the streets of Republic City trying to quell her frustration and anger. Frustration of not being able to airbend and anger that Tenzin made it seem as if there was something wrong with _her_ when it was obviously him!

Cyan eyes narrowed as she stormed around the corner. _I've never had this issue and then suddenly I can't bend an element and he just happens to be my teacher? Coincidence? Not!_ She thought with a roll of her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Without glancing to see if satomobiles were coming her way, fortunately for her, the streets were empty of any fast moving vehicles.

Her eyes easily lit up at the sight of the gym and grinned. _Well, if I'm not learning airbending I may as well learn some more Pro-Bending techniques._ She thought before jogging the rest of the way to the gym. _I wonder if Mako is here._ And then quickly shook her head, she wasn't supposed to be thinking of the jerky hunky firebender. _Not hunky, just jerky!_ She scolded herself as she walked through the doors.

As she did, she instantly spotted a familiar head of smooth black hair and green clothes. Bolin, he was standing there talking to someone but his back was to her so he didn't see. She smiled. "Hey, Bolin." She greeted.

She watched as he spun around quickly and smiled widely at her, almost like the kids who came back from a successful hunt. "Korra! Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and went to lean back, unfortunately there was no wall behind him so he fell back and hit the floor. "Ow."

 _What a goofball._ She chuckled amused by the boy's antics while the guy he was talking to only shook his head before walking past Korra without a single glance in her direction. Korra didn't pay him much mind either as she walked over or offered her hand to Bolin. "Hey, so, who was that?" she asked curiously.

Bolin took her hand and let her haul him to his feet. "Oh, that was our teammate, he and Mako got in another argument and I was just talking him down." He shrugged as if it was something he was used to.

 _I guess it may be_. Korra thought as she remembered the two of them arguing after winning their battle the other night. "Oh, what was it about this time?" she asked.

"The same thing as every other argument." Bolin scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest with a grin. "But let's not talk about that, what are you doing here? Couldn't get enough, huh?" he asked cockily.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's definitely why I'm here." She said, though she could tell her sarcasm went right over Bolin's head. "Anyways, I also wanted for you to show me more moves, I could incoperate those into my other bending styles." She stated confidently.

"Oh, sure!"

"Really?" Korra asked not expecting for him to so readily give her his time. "That's great!" And followed after him as Bolin gestured for her to do so while leading her to the gym. "So, is Mako here?" she asked subtly.

Bolin shook his head. "Nope, he went out for a walk, well…" Bolin corrected after a pause. "He more like stormed out after I told him I'd talk to Hasook." He said before shaking his head. "I think Hasook would be more willing to listen if it wasn't Mako he was talking to."

"I guess your brother does have a way with people, huh?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip. "Kaiza all be snapped at me that if I ever brought him around such an asshole, he'd throw us both to the Unagi."

Bolin blinked. "Uh…what's a Unagi?" he asked unsurely.

"Not sure, but it doesn't sound good, so I don't think he'll be at your match tonight." She shrugged. "Not that he likes Pro-Bending much anyways."

Bolin raised a brow. "So, you're coming alone?" he asked. "Huh."

Korra raised a brow in turn. "What?" she asked curiously.

"It's just that Kaiza seemed a bit protective of you the other night at the match and even here."

Korra understood why Bolin would be confused as to why Kaiza wouldn't force himself to come just to keep track of her. Mostly because everyone had their limit on doing something they didn't enjoy and the other reason was because Korra could protect herself.

"Yeah, he is, he's a really nice person." Korra assured and then chuckled at the look of disbelief on Bolin's face. "Really, he is, he just tends to be very blunt and sarcastic, but under that slightly grumpy exterior is a big gopherbear."

"Really? I'd be willing to bet I find a angry wolfbat instead." Bolin joked and joined Korra in laughter.

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

In the park, in front of the stream, Kaiza laid back on the ground with his sister's glider in his hand. His thumb traced over the name carved into the wood. _Yue_. The name given to her because his parents thought she'd be a waterbender, hell no one would have guessed the four of them would have four different elements.

A small smile made it's way across Kaiza's face as a memory came back to him.

 _ **(Kyoshi Island, 165 AG)**_

" _Oomph!" grunted a sixteen-year-old Hakoda after a large blast of blue fire shattered through his earth wall and hit him squarely in the chest, sending him spiraling back. Before he register what happened, a shadow was cast upon him causing him to look up into a pair of emerald green eyes. "Gloating isn't becoming, Enzo." Hakoda sighed before pushing himself to roll on his back._

" _You say that only because I won and I never float."_

" _Oh yeah?" Hakoda sent a incredulous glance up at his older brother's face. "Then what's with the stupid grin, bro?" he asked sarcastically._

 _The seventeen-year-old firebender grin widened into a smirk. "I always look like this, little brother." He brushed off before moving around and falling to the ground beside Hakoda. "Besides, don't think I didn't notice you not going full out, there is metal all around us and you didn't use any of it."_

 _Hakoda closed his eyes. "Well, there were plenty of opportunities for you to blast me with lightning but you didn't do that." He countered indifferently._

" _If I used lightning on you, mom would kill me."_

" _Oh sure, mom would kill you, not 'oh dear brother, I would never use lightning on you, it could kill you.'" They heard someone from behind them mock and turned to see their younger brother standing there next to their sister, Enzo's twin. "You know, Enzo, if Hakoda had used metal and you used lightning, I'm willing to bet my allowance that Hakoda would win."_

 _Enzo sneered at his bratty younger brother. "Whatever runt, stop talking big when you can't go toe to toe with the rest of us." He countered._

 _Kaiza narrowed his eyes. "I'll gladly kick your ass to the North Pole and back." he claimed._

 _Yue, who was listening to her brothers, slapped the youngest in the back of the head. "Watch your language Kaiza!" she scolded glancing around. "The last thing we need is for aunt Mei Lee to tell mom we taught you that."_

" _Technically, we didn't teach him anything." Hakoda corrected with his eyes still closed but nonetheless earned his siblings attention. "He heard us talking and picked it up himself."_

" _Still, we'll still get blamed for it." Yue said tilting her head, her long black hair braided back until it touched her waist. Her emerald green eyes matching her twin's. She turned to Kaiza. "Come on lil bro, we have our own training to get to anyways, let them play in the mud some more." She added with glance in Hakoda's direction, who gave her the finger._

 _Rolling his eyes, Kaiza took water from the stream his brothers were practicing in front of and hit them both with a wave of it, sending them into the stream. "Oops." He muttered and laughed along with Yue as they ran away ignoring their Enzo's angry threats._

 _After they were a good distance away and sure Enzo wasn't chasing after them, they slowed down. Yue turned to Kaiza. "You know he's going to try and get you back." She warned him with a smile._

" _Key word, try, and he'll fail." Kaiza was sure. Their brother didn't have the creativity to come up with an elaborate prank meaning he'd ask Hakoda for help, whose room was right next to Kaiza's, so he could listen. "Anyways, why did we come to Kyoshi Island with dad anyways, not that it wasn't great seeing Grandma Ty Lee and Grandpa Haru." He quickly added._

 _Yue chuckled. "You know all those fighting moves I taught you." Kaiza nodded his head as they walked down the trail. "I learned it from here after mastering airbending." She told him. "Our aunt Suki, uncle Sokka's wife, was born and raised here, trained to be a warrior under the name Kyoshi Warriors and grandma Ty Lee joined, aunt Mei Lee taught me everything they taught her."_

 _Kaiza blinked. His aunt Mei Lee, his father's younger sister, was a very good acrobat. She taught him a lot of her moves after he watched her one day while they vacationed here during the Summer but he never seen her fight. "Wait, is this where you learned to take away our bending?" Kaiza asked interested._

 _Yue smirked. "Yup." Her brothers learned first hand of her new way of fighting. None of them actually had a knack for Chi-Blocking but she was able to incorporate it into her fighting style, being an airbender and all. Her agility and speed helped her get close to her opponent to knock them out, paralyze them or stop their bending depending on the way she hit them._

 _But, Kaiza was different than her brothers, his bending type made it so that he didn't sorely rely on offense or defense but there might be more times than not where he won't have water around him, which is why she began teaching him what the Kyoshi Warriors taught her._

 _Smiling, she placed a hand on her brother's curly hair before ruffling it, earning a brow raise from the waterbender. "What was that for?" he asked not upset, he was used to his siblings or anyone older doing it to him._

" _Oh nothing." Yue sung before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and bringing him closer. Despite their age difference, she and Kaiza were really close. She loved his quick wit and humor while he admired her strength and kindness. She always told Kaiza everything about her without fear of judgment. "After we get back to the South Pole, I plan to tell everyone I'm coming back to Kyoshi Island to join the Kyoshi Warriors." She stated._

 _Kaiza paused before smiling and looking up at her. "Wow, that's great Yue but…I'm going to miss you." He dropped his head._

" _Hey, it doesn't mean I won't write or come see you, just that I'll be doing some good for the world and the island." She smiled tapping his shoulder._

" _I guess." Yue noticed hesitation in her brother and waited patiently, he knew he could tell her anything. "Yue, Korra's cousin, Desna kissed me." He stated._

 _Yue stopped causing her brother to do the same. She blinked but didn't turn to her brother. When she first met the children of the Northern Water Tribe she hadn't been able to tell that the boy, Desna, was a boy. Now to hear that he kissed her brother was slightly strange. "Oh, wow, what did you say?" she asked offering up no judgement but keeping her confusion hidden._

 _Kaiza was wringing his hands nervously. "Well, I don't know, first I was shocked and confused because…boys don't like boys right?" he asked looking up at her with those impossibly large cornflower blue eyes that made her melt. "I mean, I heard of one of the other waterbenders who had two moms but…he gets teased a lot for it." Fear sparked in those eyes that made Yue's heart clench._

 _She knew how cruel people could be to those who are attracted to those of the same sex and though it's not a concept she's had to deal with, she doesn't want her brother to feel as if he has anything to fear or she loves him any less. "Kaiza, how did you feel when Desna kissed you?"_

" _Scared? Angry? Weird because after that he told me I was his boyfriend and that he would protect me from anything but…" he trailed off turning his head. "I didn't not like it." He mumbled._

 _Yue stared down at him for a moment before smiling and placing her hands on Kaiza's shoulders, turning him to her. "Kaiza, whatever you decide to do with your life, I support you and don't let anyone influence your choices."_

 _Kaiza's eyes became misty. "I'm terrified to tell mom and dad or our brothers or Korra or Gran Gran or anyone!" he admitted, tears began to trail down his face. "I don't want anyone to treat me different, I don't want to lose anyone or have them hate me." He cried._

 _Warm arms enveloped him as he was brought in close to his sister. "They could never hate you for something out of your control, mom and dad love you unconditionally." She promised before moving back some to look him in the eyes. "Our brothers may not understand right away but they won't hurt you, Korra and Gran Gran might be more understanding then you're giving credit and well…screw everyone else, it's their loss if they don't get to know a great person like you. Kai."_

 _Yue could feel her brother's entire body trembling but couldn't see his face because he dropped it. But she could see tears falling to the ground. For a moment she thought she may have made him upset but she quickly dismissed it when her brother tackled her to the ground in a hug. She returned his hug fiercely._

" _Don't worry Kaiza, no matter what you do, who you like, what you say, I'll always be there for you." She whispered the promise into his hair over his sobs. "Always."_

 _ **(Present)**_

 _Always._ Kaiza heard and his heart clenched with pain and closed his eyes when tears began to gather. The worst part about missing someone who was dead, was missing them knowing they wouldn't be coming back.

Sitting up, Kaiza wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before swallowing pain and breathing deeply, to calm himself down. _Don't._ He ordered and opened his eyes. _She's been gone for years and having her things didn't change anything._ He then thought maybe that's why Hakoda didn't want her things, because he didn't want to deal with the emotional turmoil.

Sighing, Kaiza got to his feet and held the glider tightly. He continued to stare down at the staff until he heard a scream that caught his attention and turned to see three men, men of the Triad he guessed, surrounding a girl around his age.

The three men towered over the girl but he was sure that they were around the same height as he, except for one who would stand two inches or so taller.

"Hand it over, Sato, and we won't hurt you." The one who towered over the others said, Kaiza could tell by the way he stood that he was an earthbender. The water tribe teen tensed as the earthbender moved forward and cupped the girl's chin roughly. "You're face is too pretty to be messed up over some papers."

He watched as the girl narrowed her eyes with defiance, a spark in those green eyes catching his interest. "Just leave me alone and I won't call the police." The girl threatened.

Kaiza then spotted a parcel attached to the girl's him and guessed what they were talking about was in there.

The three men bust into mocking laughter. "Poor choice." Kaiza heard and saw the man reaching to his back for the blade sticking out of his belt. _Not good!_

Kaiza blurred into motion not giving them a chance to put the thing to use. Swiftly and silently, he ran toward them before leaping high into the air. Once he was on top of them, he lashed out with a kick to the earthbender's jaw, sending him flying back.

Landing in a crouch back to back with the girl. Kaiza saw a blonde man rushing at him with his right fist lit ablaze. Kaiza leaned back and kicked up, his foot landed on the man's wrist sending his hand off course and the fire sailing through the sky. Not missing a beat, Kaiza placed his hand on the ground behind him and held himself up as he wrapped his legs around the man's arms and shoulder before turning, slamming the guy in to the concrete.

A little away, green eyes watched as a teen near her age carrying a staff fought off the three Triad members. She watched as he smacked the waterbender with the blunt end of the staff, knocking him out cold.

The earthbender stood from the ground and glared at the waterbender, who had just knocked out the blonde with a quick jab at the neck. "Why you little bastard, who do you think you are?" he demanded, his tone made the girl tense in fear for the boy, who only looked up at him with a quirked brow. "Well, a name for my latest victim would just make my day."

"Well," she heard the boy speak, "I got by many names, most of them given to me because of my relations but you can call me, Kaiza." He then smirked.

The green eyed girl gasped as the earthbender kicked at the ground in front of him. But when the ground underneath the boy's, Kaiza's, feet rose, he seemed to use it as leverage to launch himself at a distance instead of being harmed by it.

Now, high in the air, the boy moved his arms in a way she knew was bending and then she heard a grunt, turning her head, she saw the earthbender now on the ground surrounded in a puddle of water with a large red bruise on his right cheek, obviously having been hit by water.

Kaiza landed on the ground in front of him and moved his arms. Water rose from the river. "Ha!" Kaiza grunted as he sent the jet of water at the man, knocking him out. He heard something and looked over his shoulder to see the firebender getting up sluggishly. "Listen, leave now or I'll stop going easy and show you how the Water Tribe handles thugs." He threatened.

The firebender tensed before quickly grabbing the waterbender and running away, leaving the earthbender. Kaiza glanced down at the man. "Ugh, nice friends you got there." He said sarcastically before turning to the girl as she walked up to him.

The first thing that came to mind was. _Wow, she's freaking beautiful._ Her hair was raven black falling to her back in waves while also framing her face, her skin was fair, and her eyes were light green; she was tall standing at five foot six. Her body was slim and curvy. She wore clothing that gave her features stand out, Fire Nation features.

"Thank you for helping me." She said and smiled.

Kaiza waved it off with a small smile while placing his sister's staff on his right shoulder. "No, problem…"

"Asami Sato." She introduced herself.

Kaiza felt something stir in the back of his mind at the last name she stated."Sato, huh?" he muttered before blinking in surprise. "Whoa, you're the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, the inventor of the satomobiles, right?" he asked.

Asami chuckled. "I am and may I have my saviors name?" she asked with a raised brow that distantly reminded him of someone and the way she said savior was almost mockingly without being mean, almost like she thought she hadn't needed it.

Brushing off the thought, he answered. "Kaiza."

"Well, Kaiza, it was nice to meet you and to thank you for saving me, why don't you let me take you to dinner?" she asked. Her eyes raking up and down the boy. He was really easy on the eyes with dimples and bright blue eyes, the scar through his eyebrow didn't take anything away, In fact it gave him more of an edgy look.

Kaiza noticed the look she was giving him and blushed. It wouldn't be the first time a girl became interested in him. "Uh, I don't think I'm you're type…or that you're mine." Kaiza stated slightly awkward, why? He didn't know. He had no problem being blunt about his sexuality but…she kinda made him hesitant.

Asami raised a brow. "Oh? How so?" she asked, her smile becoming teasing.

"I'm gay." He blurted.

Asami's eyes widened. "Oh, well, I still want to take you out to dinner to thank you, even if just as a new friend." She easily got over it making Kaiza give a small smile. For the first time since he set foot in this city, he felt as if some of it's people were actually tolerable.

"Yeah, sure." Kaiza gave her a smile but it faltered. "But I think I should probably walk you home, just in case those Triad creeps get any other ideas." He said glancing over his shoulder while pushing Asami down the street.

Asami raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest as she shrugged off his hands and walked on her own. "Oh? And what makes you think I want or need your protection?" she asked not rudely, her tone was amused. "I'll have you know I'm very capable of protecting myself."

Kaiza decided this was one of those battles he wouldn't win and held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, my dad and brothers warned me about things like this." He said warily causing Asami to laugh, her hair bouncing. "So, where did you want to go?" he asked. "I wouldn't mind checking out that Little Ba Sing Se Mall." He's heard about it and he has money both saved up and given to him by Hakoda.

Asami frowned. "Are you sure? There are a lot of expensive restaurants we can go to instead." She had her eyes on eating at a certain place today. Kaiza nodded his head. "Well, if you're sure, I can show you around." And then she stopped causing Kaiza to do the same. "Now, why don't I give you a ride to your house?"

Kaiza turned and saw that she stopped in front of a motorcycle. "Huh, yeah, sure." He grinned; he always wanted to ride on one of these. As Asami got onto the motorcycle, Kaiza got on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight, okay!" Asami called back after cutting on the engine.

"No, I should ride waving my arms in the air, that sounded like a fun thing to do!" He called back with a roll of his eyes as he tightened his arms around her. "You do know where you're going, right?"

"I know downtown like the back of my hand!" She stated as she pulled on her helmet and kicked back the kickstand and took off down the street.

Kaiza snorted. "The last time I heard that, it came from my brother and he hadn't noticed that there was a scratch on the back of his hand!" Laughter reached his ears and Kaiza gave a closed eyed smirk. Oh, things are certainly getting interesting around here.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **No, Kaiza doesn't have a crush on Asami, he just knows an attractive person when he sees it.**_

 _ **What do you guys think of this chapter? We got a glimpse into Kaiza's past. He met and saved Asami.**_

 _ **Alright, so, I probably won't update on Christmas day, so if you don't hear it from me then, here it now…**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, from what I'm reading in the reviews, the questions are surrounding Kaiza's skills with waterbending and his use of it. Next chapter, I'm going to give you a good display of what he's able to do but for now, I'll leave you in suspense.**_

 _ **(Chapter 7)**_

Kaiza was stirred awake by hands on his shoulders shaking him. For a moment, he continued to act as if he was asleep in hopes that whoever it was shaking him would go away, he was pretty sure that it was his brother.

For the next two minutes the shaking didn't stop and the person resulted in tugging at his hair, poking his cheek and rocking him back and forth. He could feel his temper rising with each new attempt to get him out of bed. He had a very good eternal clock and it didn't take him long to adjust to Republic City's time, so he knew whatever time it was it wasn't time for him to get out of bed.

And then, his warm sheets were torn from his body leaving him lying on the bed in black trousers. Glacier blue eyes snapped open and for a moment, he glared at the wall across from where he laid. "Okay, that's it!" he forced himself into sitting position and pinned the person with a glare. "What the hell is wrong with…Asami?" he questioned, his anger quietly dying down but not disappearing. "What are you doing here?"

Asami stood there dressed in a red long sleeved shirt that stopped just above her navel and a white dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair cascaded down her back and framed her beautiful face; her lips were painted red and stretched across her face in an amused smile. "Someone's not a morning person." She teased.

Red colored the waterbender's cheeks when he realized that he was only wearing underwear. "Whoa!" he lunged forward and grabbed the sheets that hung at the foot of his bed and used them to cover his body, his cheek darkening when Asami began giggling. "That isn't funny, who let you in?"

Before Asami could say anything, Hakoda poked his head in, his long hair now gravity defying and wild like. "Little brother, I let the pretty little lady in, and here I was thinking you were only interested in guys, you polarbear dog." He ducked back out when Kaiza threw his pillow at him.

"Shut up, Hakoda, we're just friends." He corrected.

Hakoda stuck his head back in the room and eyed the girl, who winked at him, and then turned back to his brother. "No one is _just friends_ with a girl like _that_." His eyes went up and down the girl's curvaceous body. "How old are you?" he asked.

On the nightstand next to his bed, water rose from the glass and froze in the form of a spear. Hakoda shut the door and ran, the ice spear embedded itself into the door. Shaking his head at his brother's antics, Kaiza turned to Asami. "Hey, can you turn around for a moment?" he asked shyly.

Asami smiled and turned her back to him. She heard him get up and clothes rustling. "You know, I never did notice but you look pretty young, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen, you?"

"Eighteen."

"Not surprised." Kaiza muttered pulling on his clothes. He bought new a new top yesterday; it was a blue version of the shirt Bolin wore. He still had his fingerless glove and brown shoes. "You can turn around." He said walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Asami turned and followed him, leaning against the wall. "So, you're brother is pretty…uh, nice." She said for a lack of better word. He was strange but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"He's a lazy weirdo." Kaiza brushed off after spitting out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out. He grabbed a towel and wiped at his mouth before dropping it into the trashcan. "Alright, you ready to go?" he asked walking over to the door and opening it. "After you." He gave a mock bow and gesture for her to leave the room.

Asami walked by him and patted his head. "Why thank you good sir." Kaiza followed after her, closing his door behind her.

Once they made it outside and walked down the street, Kaiza was a little thrown by Asami intertwining her left arm with his right. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he smiled up at him. "So, tell me about yourself." She insisted kindly.

"Uh, what would you like to know?" he asked.

"Tell me about your family, where you're from and something special about you." She listed as an example.

 _So, this is how you make friends with a stranger_. Kaiza thought with an inward sigh, it was something he could have done without but she did ask. "Well, I grew up in the South Pole with my mom and dad, Kya and Satoshi, respectively." He told her.

"You only grew up in the South Pole?" Asami latched on to the statement.

"Uh, yeah, my parents were traveling during her pregnancy with me and during her eighth month they were in the North Pole, I was born there that night but after three days my parents went back to the South Pole." He explained.

Asami nodded in understanding. "That's a lot like my birth." She told him. "I was born in the Fire Nation but my father got a great job here in Republic City, so here we are." She chuckled turning to look in front of her. "Sorry, continue."

"It's fine." Kaiza brushed off. "Um, I grew up the second youngest of five kids." He said but paused when Asami pulled him around the corner instead of crossing the street like he thought they would. "Oh, uh, my oldest siblings are twins, Yue and Enzo, second to them is Hakoda and my younger siblings is Lee."

"Oh, are any of your siblings benders like you?" she asked curiously.

"Quite, Yue was an airbender, Enzo is a firebender and Hakoda is a earthbender." He listed and finally shrugged. "Lee isn't a bender but he's a good mechanic." His cheek tinted darkened at the look on Asami's face. "What?"

"You all bend different elements? You must be from a very diverse family." Asami assumed and was proven correct when Kaiza nodded his head. "I don't have any siblings, in fact, it's only been my father and I since…we lost my mother." She finished sadly.

Kaiza eyed her for a moment. "I know how that feels." He muttered turning away from her. "When I was thirteen…my sister died." He told her. Sympathetic green eyes turned to him. "I was really close with my sister, I told her everything, it hit me hard when I lost her."

"Same with me and my mom." Asami whispered. Reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from her face, she gave a force laugh. "Okay, let's tread away from the sad talk, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kaiza released a breath he didn't know he was holding. There would probably never be a time where talking about Yue wouldn't be emotional. "Um, how about, I'm best friends with the Avatar." He stated, not knowing what else to say.

Surprised eyed turned to him. "You don't say, the Avatar?" she repeated.

"Yeah, we both learned waterbending from my Gran Gran." Kaiza stated.

"Wow, you're grandmother must be really good for them to want her to teach the Avatar." She complimented.

"Well, she did teach the last Avatar." Kaiza stated offhandedly. He's yet to see a waterbender that could hold a candle to his grandmother and all her accomplishments, not even his mother. "I first met her when we were eight, she's pretty fiery and talented."

"So I hear…wait, did you say that your grandmother taught the last Avatar?" she asked, Kaiza nodded. She read of the Avatar Aang, his friends and his adventures. "Wait, I read that Councilmen Tenzin's mother was the one that taught the Avatar, his father."

"Yup, he's my uncle."

It only took Asami five seconds to realize what Kaiza was telling her. "Wait, you're Avatar Aang's grandson and you're best friends with his past life?" she asked giggling slightly. "Is it weird for you?"

Kaiza rolled his eyes. "If I got paid every time someone asked me that…" he trailed off shaking his head. "No, I never got to meet my grandfather, maybe if I knew him it would be but it's not."

Asami understood what he was saying. "I heard that the Avatar was in the city, I'm guessing that's true and not the media making things up."

"I guess that's something they do often?" Kaiza asked curiously to which Asami nodded with a disgusted look on her face. _Hmm, this city and its people are really weird, though fabricating news isn't exactly foreign in the South Pole, it isn't written and published._

Asami waved it off. "Forget that, we're here." She smiled pointing ahead.

Kaiza blinked. It was a lively place; he could see people walking in and out of it, a lot of people. As they got closer to the entrance, he saw a map of the mall and saw that it was built in a design to replicate Ba Sing Se. "This seems like it'll be fun."

 _ **(Gym)**_

Korra stood lazily in triangle formation with Bolin and Mako, dressed in their Pro-Bending training gear. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before quickly holding her hands out to catch the weight ball they had been passing around. "Why do we have to train at this unholy hours?" she whined. "The morning is evil." She stated seriously before passing the ball to Bolin.

The earthbender caught it with ease. "Well, we're the Rookies, so Rookies get the Rookie spot in the gym slot." He explained. Was it jank? Yes, but he wasn't going to complain because it could be worse and he was sure that they would soon have a better slot. He passed the weight ball to his brother.

"And you're the rookiest of us all, so we have to catch you up to speed." Mako stated after catching the ball and frowning when Korra rolled his eyes at him. "Deal with it." He shoved the ball her way.

Korra caught it and glared at him. "You deal with it." She threw the ball with more force that necessary but Mako had turned slightly thus was caught off guard when he turned forward only for the ball to hit him in the gut and knock him off his feet.

Korra smirked smugly down at the arrogant firebender as he groaned and pushed the weight ball off his chest. "There are my hardworking street urchins." They all heard and turned to the entrance of the gym where a man in fancy clothes stood.

 _Was that supposed to be some kind of term of endearment?_ Korra thought incredulously as the man began walking over to them. Everything about the man seemed slimey to her and she resisted the urge to move away when he stopped before the three of them and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's an hour to meet you Avatar." He greeted.

"And you are?" she asked shrugging his hand from her shoulder.

"Butaka!" He introduced himself, taking his hat off and grinning smugly. "I run this whole bending shebang."

Korra rolled her eyes and stormed away from him as Mako walked forward and held his hand out expectedly. "Here's your earnings from the last match." He said. Korra sat back and watched as Mako grinned widely, looking even more handsome as the man placed the money in his hand but it didn't last as Butaka stopped him before he could put it away. "First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear."

Korra winced at that. She didn't think that they would have had to pay for her things with their own money, her guilt then turned to indignant anger when the man took more money claiming it was for gym and equipment rentals for last month. She could see anger sparking in Mako's tangerine colored eyes. "Rent on your apartment and personal loans for your groceries." And that left Mako empty handed.

Mako turned to glare at Bolin. _He must have been the one to take the personal loan for groceries._ Korra thought and was proven right when Bolin defended himself. "What?" he asked and then rubbed his stomach. "I'm a growing boy."

 _Bad excuse aside, the older man must have offered Bolin the money and made him promise to pay it back._ Korra thought with a roll of her eyes. Bolin was the same age as Kaiza but her was still naïve and that man took advantage of it. _I wish this slime ball would just leave already._

"One more thing." Korra bit back a groan at the sound of the man's voice. _Does he never stop? What's he planning on taking next? The gear off their back? Pabu?_ She soon got her answer. "The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuan for the Championship pot."

Bolin's jaw dropped and Korra's eyes widened. "Thirty thousand yuan?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Butaka placed a hand on the impassive Mako's shoulder. "Sorry, kids." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got till the end of the week to come up with the dough or you're out of the tournament." And with that he walked away.

Korra walked over to them and they turned to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account flowing with gold, would you?" he asked hopefully.

The Avatar pulled out her pockets to reveal just what she had: nothing. "I got nothing." She answered before shrugging. "I've never really needed money." She gave a small smirk. "I've always had people taking care of me."

Mako snorted and walked over to the weightball, picking it up. "Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." He muttered scornfully, though Korra still heard.

She turned to Bolin. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright." Bolin quickly forgave her before looking down. "It's just that ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." Pabu, sensing his friend's sadness, nuzzled against his cheek.

Korra felt like a jerk. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Across from them, Mako listened to Bolin tell their business to someone who was practically a stranger and decided to interrupt. "So, anyways," he said, he didn't need the Avatar's pity, "how are we going to come up with the money?" he asked zipping up the gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Bolin's eyes lit up with excitement as he kneeled down. "Ooh! Ohh! I got it!" he picked up Pabu and presented him to Mako. "I've been training Pabu to do some really neat circus tricks, now people will pay really good money to see that."

Amusement flashed through Korra but it quickly died down at the look on Mako's face. "Come on, Bolin, we need serious ideas."

Embarrased and chastised, Bolin brought Pabu to his chest. "But I was serious." He mumbled.

Mako walked past him. "Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out, I always do." He said as he exited.

For a moment, Korra stared at his retreating back and then turned to see Bolin scowling at the ground. It was hard to see that the two were actually related, not physically as they shared a lot of the same traits besides their eye color, but personality wise…it was like life beat all the joy out of Mako and into Bolin. _Well, he is the oldest; he must think it's his responsibility to take on all the more serious aspects of life._

Korra turned to Bolin and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder and earning his attention. "Don't worry, everything will work out." She assured him.

The scowl broke and he smiled. "Thanks Korra."

"No problem, I have to get back to the island for my airbending training, so I'll catch you later." She said turning and running out of the gym with a wave to him. _I wonder what Kaiza is doing today._ It's been a couple of days since she's seen her friend, the airbending siblings told her that he came to visit but ran home. Pema told her to let him have a moment alone, so she did, expecting for him to come back.

 _ **(The Park)**_

Kaiza sat on a bench with numerous bags placed all around him and he was panting, having had insisted that he carry the heavier bags. "Whoa, how do girls even do this all the time?" he wondered out loud as he sat back and leaned his head back against the bench. "That was torture." He closed his eyes.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." She dismissed, clearing a spot on the bench and sat beside him. "Besides, I told you that I could held carry some of the heavy stuff, but you decided to be a big macho guy and carry most of it yourself."

"Hey." He narrowly opened his right eye to look at her. "I was taught with traditional values that a woman should never carry heavy things while in the presence of a man." He defended himself before closing his eye.

"Well, then that man should have carried all those bags instead of you." Asami teased.

"Cold." Kaiza shook his head. "Really cold." He sat up and opened his eyes. "We should get these things back to my place, since it's closer, is your dad coming to pick you up or am I walking you home again?" he asked not caring either way.

Asami shook her head. "Nah, my dad is going to come pick me up but how about we go to the Central Station? You can get downtown faster." She suggested.

Kaiza raised a brow. "Is there a reason that you didn't suggest that yesterday?" he asked and his only response was a shrug with Asami. "Brilliant." He muttered standing up and went to grab some of the heavier bags, only for Asami to grab a good handful of them. Shooting her a glare, he didn't argue as he grabbed the bags.

They began walking with a little less trouble, Kaiza never claimed he was physically strong but he certainly wasn't weak but all the bags he had been carrying were heavy and he was relieved he didn't have to carry them all anymore.

They made it to the station and Asami quickly spotted her father's satomobile. "Alright, there he is." She said before turning to him. They traded a few bags before she smiled. "Alright, I'll catch you later?"

"I'll call." Kaiza nodded and watched as his new friend jogged over to a satomobile, looking more expensive than any other he's seen, and climbed in. It pulled off and drove down the street, Kaiza caught Asami waving at him through the window. He gave a small wave back.

He turned and his attention was soon caught by a fiery statue of the previous Fire Lord, Zuko, standing there and at that base of the statue was a familiar figure. Kaiza tilted his head. "Bolin?" he muttered curiously. _What is that rock head doing?_ He asked and didn't wait to figure it out before he ventured over to Bolin in time to see a woman throw a yuan into a small pail.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bolin said. "You're all too kind." He paused when a pair of dark blue clad legs stopped in front of him, looking up he saw it was the Avatar's companion, Kaiza. "Hey, long time no see, how ya been?" he asked kindly.

"Good, good." Kaiza said looking at the get up. "Why are you wearing a mustache? And what is this about?" he asked.

"Uh, well, I thought the mustache looked cool and I'm trying to raise money or else the Fire Ferrets won't be able to join in the Championships."

 _Ugh, Pro-Bending_. Kaiza rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket. "And how much do you need?" he asked ready to take out what he had left.

"Thirty thousand yuan."

Kaiza choked on air and had a small coughing fit. "Thirty thousand?" he demanded surprised. "What? Are you playing on a solid gold field?" he asked.

Bolin only shook his head. "It's the only way for us to play." He stated sadly.

Sighing, Kaiza set his bags down and took a seat next to him. "This isn't going to work, Bolin." He stated bluntly. "This side show attraction, it'll only get you what you already have…nothing; isn't there anything else you can do?" he asked.

Bolin shook his head. "No, I'm only sixteen, there aren't too many places that hire teenagers under eighteen."

Kaiza opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the sound of tires straining. They both turned to see a blue-eyed man with tan skin sticking his head out the window. "Hey, Bolin, is that you?" A sleazy guy called for him.

Eyeing him warily, Kaiza tried to figure out why this guy looked familiar. Bolin, on the otherhand, looked uncomfortable. "Oh hey there, Shady Slim." He greeted awkwardly. Kaiza couldn't help but notice how young Bolin actually acted in contrast to how he acted, and they were the same age.

"Bolin, who is this guy?" He mumbled as the man began to get out of his satomobile.

"He's apart of the Triad." Bolin answered nervously.

Kaiza's eyes widened as he remembered and the man was in front of him. Before the man could speak, Kaiza pointed a finger in his face. "You were the one that attacked my friend the other day!" he snapped.

The man, Shady Slim, brushed his hand aside. "Oh, it's you, the one who saved the Sato girl, you know you really hurt Otoro's feelings and ego." He grinned.

"I'll hurt a lot more if you've come to start any trouble." The waterbender promised, his waterskin was on his bedside table but there was plenty of water around for him to use.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Shady Slim turned to Bolin, who watched the exchange nervously. "I only came here to talk to an old friend, I heard you're a big time Pro-Bending player, not bad." He complimented.

Bolin scratched the back of his neck while Pabu watched the man curiously. "Gee, thanks."

"So, listen, I got an offer for ya." He stated. "Lightning Bolt Zolt-"

Kaiza cut in quickly. "He isn't interested." He interrupted walking over to Bolin and snatching the stupid mustache from his face before grabbing his wrist and pulled him to his feet. Pabu mewed before crawling up Bolin's body and curled around his neck. "We're leaving, Bolin." He may not be overly fond of Mako or Bolin but he wasn't heartless enough to let Bolin get caught up in shady business.

Shady Slim stepped in front of them cutting off their hasty retreat. "Wait, hold on, now, he's just looking for some extra muscle for security work, nothing too dangerous for the kid." He tried to placate but suspicious blue eyes and wary green ones met him.

"I don't know, Shady Slim, Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threat."

Shady Slim snorted. "You're brother isn't the boss of you." He said as if talking to a stubborn eight year old boy.

Kaiza shrugged glancing over his shoulder. "He has a point there." He couldn't help but agree.

"And plus it pays well." Shady Slim reached inside his pocket and pulled out two large stacks of money before tossing one into Bolin's can and another in Kaiza's awaiting hands. "He could use a skilled fighter such as yourself, also."

Bolin gaped down at the wad of money while Kaiza blinked a little surprised. Never let it be said that he couldn't be bought when it comes to using his skills. _I mean, as long as_ I'm _not doing anything to get me thrown in jail, it's alright, plus if we get into any trouble I can get us out of there easy._ He glanced back at Bolin and knew he wouldn't pass up the chance; the money thrown to him could help him and his brother.

"So, are the two of you in?" Shady Slim asked knowingly.

Bolin looked up and grinned widely. "Ye-" A hand was slapped over his mouth as Kaiza slipped behind him. "We need to discuss this." He said and without waiting for a response, he dragged Bolin a little bit away from Shady Slim. "Ok, look, I don't know anything about these thugs but I do know that whatever they're going to have us do might be a little dangerous."

Bolin brushed off the waterbender's concern. "It's nothing we can't handle, I'm awesome and I've seen you bend before and you're really good, it'll be a peace of cake."

Kaiza was about to counter the response before he frowned. "You've seen me bend before?"

"Uh…Huh?" Bolin played dumb.

" _Huh_ means you can hear." Kaiza stated as he racked his brain for a time he shown Bolin what he could do and came up blank. _I've only practiced in public once and that was with Hakoda…_ Realization struck Kaiza. _He and Mako were the ones who saw us._

Quickly dismissing the thought, as it wasn't important at the moment, he stared into Bolin's eyes. "At the first sign of something we can't handle, we bail, got it?" he asked.

Bolin nodded slightly relieved the waterbender wasn't angry.

Shady Slim raised a brow as the two young bender walked back over to him. "So, you two in?"

"We're in."

"Great." Kaiza felt a little wary at the smile that slipped onto the man's face. "Get in." Kaiza quickly grabbed Bolin's wrist when he went to get into the front seat and pulled him into the back seat.

Once in the car, the two sat quietly. Kaiza felt dread in his stomach as he began to regret agreeing to this. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad, something serious bad was going to happen and he didn't know why.

He glanced out and saw that the sun was already beginning to set and that only added to his anxiety, he so didn't want to fight in the dark, if it came to that.

"We're entering Triad Territory." Bolin whispered into the waterbender's ear. Kaiza jumped a little and turned to him. "That was Shady Slim's place we just past and we're coming up on Light Bolt Zolt's place." He pointed forward to slightly larger house.

"Remember what I said." Kaiza said as they slowly came to a stop

"Alright."

"Alright, kiddos, time to get out." Shady Slim said opening the door to his car. Bolin and Kaiza traded looks of understanding before climbing out of the car with Bolin closing it behind them. They followed Shady Slim up the pavement to the door.

He gave a knock in a strange pattern. _An entrance knock._ Kaiza realized and watched as the door swung open revealing a group of thugs in the room. "Oh, great, one question, is anyone in here tattooless?" he asked sarcastically and then winced when the door slammed close behind them.

Bolin jumped and latched onto Kaiza's arm almost throwing the waterbender off but he studied himself and shot him an irritated glance. The Earthbender winced. "Sorry." He apologized and released him.

"So, you brought me two kids?" A older man asked Shady Slim. "What? Were the animals at the zoo already busy?"

Kaiza opened his mouth to reply to that statement but a shadow darting past the window behind Light Bolt Zolt made him hesitate. Three more followed before he realized what was about to happen. "Oh shit, everyone duck!" he yelled.

It was too late as the windows shattered and numerous devices landed on the ground before them. Green smoke emitted as they exploded and surrounded the group in gas, blinding their vision. _Oh shit._ Kaiza thought.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **So, this chapter we get Kasami (Asami and Kaiza), which is only a budding friendship at this point. They share a bit of their pasts with one another and just hang out like regular teenagers. And at the end, I wasn't going to have Kaiza accompany Bolin but then decided that this will play a big part in future chapters.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter, Happy New Years!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hahaha! Hey! So, I was reading the reviews, and some PMs, and I love everyone's reactions to Kaiza's relationship with Desna. LOL and I already have ideas when the time comes…someone is going to be VERY jealous.**_

 _ **Anyways, on with the chapter.**_

 _ **(Chapter 8)**_

Vibration and energy surged through his arm as he generated lightning before he extended his arm. Lightning shot from the tips of his fingers and hit the generator. Sweat built up on his forehead beneath the protection mask but it was a small discomfort he would endure for money to put towards the Fire Ferrets.

Working at the power plant wasn't a dream career but the money they were willing to pay was good. _Any money at this point would be good._ He thought as he sighed and stopped before bending lightning at the conductor again. _Bolin isn't old enough to get a job and we have no one who would be willing to loan that kind of money._

Pulling back, he moved his fingers over his stomach and struck out again. It wasn't too far away from quitting time and he couldn't wait, he could bathe in the communal showers they have here and then head home.

He couldn't help but think that things would be easier if Bolin was a bit more responsible but he dashed that thought. He's always been grateful that Bolin was able to have such a good outlook on life even after all of the crap they've been through since their parents died. Ever since then it's been one battle after another and getting the money for the tournament was just another obstacle they needed to get past.

A shrill ring hit his ears. Relief flooded him and he canceled out the lightning before reaching up and pulling the mask from his face. He used the back of his wrist to wipe the sweat away from his forehead and looked up in time to see his new boss walk in through the entrance. "This was a good days work, men." He said and chuckled when there was a loud clearing of throat. "And woman." He added with a glance toward woman with long black hair and topaz eyes, she looked to be in her late twenties. "You can all come and receive today's pay and I'll see you tomorrow."

Mako nodded and walked over towards the entrance, taking the money handed to him, hanging the mask on the hooks by the exit. Walking out, he headed towards the locker room.

After showering and changing into his clothes, Mako left the factory and walked down the street with his bag slung over his shoulder. His black hair damp and matted to his forehead but he didn't bother with wiping at it.

A scent caught his attention and he turned his head to see an elderly woman standing at a vendor with a guy his age. _Dumplings?_ Mako thought and after a moment, a smile grew on his face. _Bolin loves dumplings_. And with that he went to retrieve the snack to return home for his brother not knowing that his brother wasn't home and was in trouble.

Once he made it back to his home, his body was already aching with the thought of training for the tournament. He walked up the stairs into their small home. "Bo, I'm back and I'm bought your dumplings." He lifted the back of dumplings before walking over to the couch and throwing himself onto it with a grunt. "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant, they're offering decent money." He said and reached blindly into the bag before stuffing it into his mouth.

For a moment, he waited for his brother to respond but heard nothing, not even Pabu. Lifting his head from the back of the couch, he looked around their home. "Bolin?" he asked around a mouthful of food. "Are you here, bro?" he asked.

 _Hmm, usually Bolin is here at this time._ Mako thought as he swallowed his food. Turning to look out the window, hoping to spot him in the streets below, his eyes landed on the Air Temple Island where he could see from his spot perfectly. "Huh, I bet the little love bird is making a house call." He said slyly.

The Avatar has captured his attention longer than any other girl has and Mako wasn't surprised, he was sure that there were a bunch of boys who'd want to date the Avatar. A certain waterbender flashed in his mind causing him to snort. _He'd probably have to get past her father._ He thought sarcastically.

The thought of the waterbender sent a surge of annoyance through him. He didn't know why but that kid just got under his skin. _It could be the way he dismissed Bolin and I, or it could be he was a complete smart ass._ Mako rolled his eyes.

Pushing thoughts of the waterbender out of his head, he placed the dumplings onto the table and stood from the couch. _I'll just go check on Bolin._ He thought and headed towards the stairs.

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

Gas filled his lungs causing him to cough. Kaiza covered his mouth in a futile attempt to keep the smoke from entering his lungs. He took a step back to avoid being trampled by one of the Triad members and looked around for Bolin but the smoke was too dense to see clearly. "Bol _in_!" he croaked out.

He heard a grunt and thud behind him. Turning around, he peered through the smoke and spotted a shadowy figure walking toward him. For a moment, he was sure that it was Bolin but was proven wrong when a man wearing a strange uniform stepped in front of him. He wore a gasmask and that immediately alerted Kaiza that he was apart of the ambush.

Kaiza eyed the man warily, watching for any sudden movements. This was a bad day to leave the house without his waterskin.

Suddenly, the man sprinted toward the waterbender and jumped in the air, lashing out with a kick at Kaiza's head.

Jerking back, Kaiza avoided the vicious kick that surely would have knocked him out had it landed; Kaiza responded by tearing his hands from his mouth and ducking low, swinging his leg upwards and landing a kick in the man's chin.

The man hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor, groaning. _I need to get out of this smoke._ Kaiza thought turning around and blindly ran through the smoke. He wouldn't be able to fight as well if he couldn't see and had trouble breathing. He was already at a disadvantage without his waterskin for bending.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find the door but fortunately, he found a closed window. Unlocking it, he pushed it open and climbed out.

His back hit the ground and fresh air filled his lungs. "Oh, thank Yue." He thanked the moon spirit. Rolling onto his stomach, his eyes widened when he saw several members of the Triad being forced into the back of a truck…along with Bolin. But they hadn't noticed him yet.

Kaiza pushed himself to his knees and hid behind a crate of boxes. _Okay, so here are your choices._ He began. _You could run and go find help, leaving Bolin to a mystery fate or you could try and help him, escape, and be done with it all…_ He narrowed his eyes at all the strange dressed men before glancing around. He saw numerous barrels of water filled with plants. _I could get Bolin and myself out of here, these guys don't look too tough._

But there were a lot of them and he didn't exactly know what he was dealing with. Trying to save Bolin could get himself captured in the process. He didn't know Bolin, the earthbender was essentially a stranger, and he owed the boy no loyalty. Kaiza sighed. _But if I left him to fend for himself, not knowing what they'd do to him, it'd be on my conscious. Curse you, conscious!_

Pulling water from the crate, he coated his arms in water and peaked from behind the crate of boxes.

In the back of the truck, his arms cuffed behind his back and mouth covered, Bolin was feeling pretty stupid. He should have listened to his brother when he said to stay away from the Triad and because he didn't, he was being shipped to Amon by Chi-Blockers.

Glancing out of the truck longingly, something caught his eye. He saw a shadow kneeling behind crate of boxes. Tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, he peered through the shadows and his eyes widened when he saw a flash of blue. _Kaiza? They didn't catch him, I'm saved!_

Kaiza noticed Bolin looking at him happily and relieved; Kaiza nodded his head in acknowledgement before directing his attention to the closest of the men wearing the strange clothing. This one was holding a man in red, maybe a firebender?

Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, Kaiza blurred into action. Launching himself over the crates, he used his tentacle arm to lash out and wrap around the man. Lifting him off the ground, causing him to drop the firebender, Kaiza slammed him into the wall and froze him there.

That also caused all of his strangely dressed friends to turn to him. Kaiza readied himself as they all turned to him and three sprinted toward him.

Ready for a frontal attack, Kaiza's eyes widened when they launched themselves in the air at an impressive height and came down on top of him. To avoid being dropped on, Kaiza performed a series of back flips but that didn't deter the attackers as they followed after him.

 _What the hell?_ His eyes widened when one scaled the wall effortlessly before jumping from roof to roof. Their arms moving limply, their index and middle finger hanging out and they were fast. Kaiza ducked under the punch aimed for his shoulder by one of the more direct fighter and blocked the kick from the one shadowing him. He narrowed his eyes as he continued to parry their attacks. _Their form…they're not even aiming to knock me out._ Kaiza thought as he pulled more water from another barrel and bent it under his feet.

A water spout formed under him and carried him five feet into the air and moved him away from the fighters, putting distance between them. _Chi-blockers?_ Kaiza thought surprised before frowning. _I shouldn't be surprised, it's been famous ever since my grandma Ty Lee entered the history books._ He waved his hand sending a sharp wave of water to stop the two from getting closer to him. _I trained with Yue, who was taught by our aunt to use Chi-blocking, all I need to do is keep them at a distance._

The two chi-blockers sprinted forward. Kaiza punched forward sending a blast of water at them, they dodged it. Letting the water slip from his arms, Kaiza formed it into a water ring around him before sending out shards of ice at the men.

One stopped and jumped back while the other continued forward. He jumped onto an oning and used it to jump high above Kaiza, who noticed him immediately. Taking the water ring from around him, he used it as a water whip and lashed out.

Kaiza smirked when the whip wrapped around the chi-blocker's waist and slammed him down to the ground and then froze him to the ground. Lowering the water spout, Kaiza hopped off it and narrowed his eyes at the chi-blocker, he took control of the water spout and sent it into the sky.

The top of the spout became sharp and froze. "Arrgh!" Kaiza grunted as he slammed the spout on top of the chi-blocker.

Water obscured his vision but Kaiza was sure that his attack hit and sighed relieved. _Now, all I have to do is go release Bolin and the rest of them._ He began walking back towards the truck where he was sure there was a driver in the front seat of the truck. _Won't be hard to take him down._

Because he wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice that there was a chi-blocker on the roof, the one who had scaled the building earlier, and he didn't notice until it was too late.

Kaiza gasped at the sharp pain in his shoulder that shook him and caused him to fall to his knees. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the chi-blocker there. Kaiza rolled forward and got to his feet, he went to bend but his right arm refused to move. _Damn it._ He moved his right hand and water surged forward into a whip in his hand. _But I can still bend_. He narrowed his eyes. _Must make it work._

The two sprinted at one another, Kaiza jumped up and kicked at the chi-blocker's head but it was avoided as his opponent ducked. Kaiza landed on the ground and dodged right to avoid his left arm from being his, thus disabling him even further.

Kaiza moved his right foot pulling water from the ground left by his earlier attack and kicked out, sending a sharp wave of water at the chi-blocker, who stepped aside to avoid the attack, and jumped over Kaiza's head but the waterbender was ready to turn.

"Kaiza!" he heard and instinctively turned his head in the direction at the sound of his best friend's voice. Unfortunately, that cost Kaiza his bending as he was hit numerous times leading from his ribcage to his shoulder.

Korra, who ran out with Mako behind her, gasped when she saw a man kicked her friend in the chest and sent him spiraling back. "Hey!" she snapped and ran forward. She kicked at the ground sending a shockwave of earth at the chi-blocker. It hit him in the chest and threw him into the air.

The Avatar ran over and kneeled next to Kaiza, who sat up. "Oh, yes, scream the name of the person who's fighting, that's one way to help him get his ass kicked." He said sarcastically.

Korra winced and smiled apologetically. "Sorry." She pulled from the ground and used it to glove her hands. They began to glow as she tried to heal him.

Kaiza shook his head and brushed off her attempts. "That won't help."

Mako stopped next to them and looked up in time to see his brother's worried green eyes before the door was shut. "Bolin!" he yelled.

Kaiza glared at the chi-blockers that he trapped; somehow they escaped, most likely with the help of their friends. They hopped on some satocycles and began to drive off.

The firebender went to chase after them but the chi-blockers threw smoke bombs to distract him and took off. The smoke reached Kaiza and Korra causing them both to begin coughing as they stood up. Korra looked around. "Naga, come!" she ordered.

The polarbear-dog came with Bolin's pet Pabu. Korra hopped on, followed by Mako, and she was about to take off but she noticed that Kaiza hadn't. "What are you doing? Get on!" she ordered.

"Go, I can't bend and I can't move my right arm, I won't be any help." Kaiza stated, he couldn't help but notice the glare being aimed at him by Mako but ignored it, he didn't know why he was angry and he didn't care.

Korra was about to insist but Mako interrupted. "Come on, the more we argue the further away they'll get." He stated.

"Stay here." Korra ordered Kaiza, who mockingly saluted her before watching as they took off.

Sighing, Kaiza fell back to the ground, tired. He performed many difficult and taxing waterbending techniques, especially the waters spout, and that certain chi-blocker was a heavy hitter. Guilt began to eat at him, he should have tried to talk Bolin out of doing it but because of their greed, he was in trouble. _That's probably why Mako was angry._ He realized solemnly. _Sure, I'm not all to blame as Bolin is old enough to make his own decisions but I should have been smart enough to know this would end badly._

 _ **(Else where)**_

As they chased after the chi-blockers, Mako tried to think of a way he could free his brother but couldn't come up with anything better than just getting the chi-blockers away from the truck. With a grunt, he punched forward sending a blast of fire at the chi-blockers on satocycles.

One saw and swerved, avoiding the blast and avoided the next thrown by Korra, who then earthbent a stalagmite in front one of the cyclist but it was easily overcame and used as a ramp.

Korra cursed. "Damn it, what are these guys?" she demanded but her question unanswered as they entered the center of the town. Naga continued to trail after them, getting closer until one chi-blocker stopped and threw restraints at Naga's feet, trapping the polarbear-dog's feet together.

Korra and Mako flew off of Naga's back and hit the ground with grunts. Korra frowned and looked up to see two of the cyclists flipping mid-air, the unnatural agility and skillful way they moved reminded her of Kaiza.

Mako and Korra got to their feet as the two opponents landed in front of them.

The Avatar charged fire in her right fist before sending it forward. Her opponent performed a somersault over the blast and got in close to Korra, who blocked his first attempt at hitting her and sent fire at him only for it to be avoided and ducked under. When she tried to blast him again, he used his forearm to knock her aim off course.

Korra spun around and jumped lashing out with a downward kick of fire but the chi-blocker stepped aside and back. Korra lashed out with a kick toward his chest. The chi-blocker kicked up, lifting Korra's leg higher and sending the fire harmlessly into the air before pushing her forward, knocking her off balance.

Seizing his opportunity, the chi-blocker hit her twice in the right arm; first at the wrist and then her elbow.

Korra grunted. _Ouch, what the hell?_ She thought when she realized she couldn't move her arm. Her eyes widened as she realized why the fighting style was so familiar. _The agility, the flips, the knuckle punches, they're chi-blockers._ Chi-blockers like Kaiza's sister was. Unfortunately, Korra never fought her or another chi-blocker.

Shaking off her slight disadvantage, Korra kept a distance between them, now knowing what they were capable of up close. She kicked a blast of fire but her opponent jumped over it. It didn't matter what she did, they were too fast and agile, this was like fighting Kaiza, except if she got close they'd take away her mobility and bending.

Meanwhile, Mako grunted as he was sent flying back but landed on his feet. His left arm was no longer of use thanks to these chi-blockers. _Damn them, I don't have time for this! I need to go after Bolin!_ He thought angrily. Fire encased his hand before he made a diagonal slicing motion.

The chi-blocker dodged the attempt to behead her and slid low between Mako's spread legs. Once standing,, behind him, she hit him in the ribcage up to the back of his neck and then shoulders.

Her partner repeated the same with the water tribe girl before they both jumped and kicked them in the chest sending Korra and Mako toward one another, unable to move.

The chi-blockers began to close in on them, Korra gasped but as they got close, spinning their weapons. A harsh wave of mist surrounded them, blocking their vision.

The chi-blockers looked around, able to see through the mist with their goggles but they weren't looking in the right place.

In the sky, Kaiza was coming down on top of them with blobs of water trailing after him. "Ha!" he grunted sending them forward. The chi-blockers heard and jumped back in time to prevent being the attack. They watched as the attack made contact with the ground and immediately turned to ice. Obviously meant to encase them.

Kaiza dispersed the mist landing in front of his friend and the firebender. His right arm now able to move and he had his bending back. He glared at the chi-blockers, who were both his earlier opponents, and prepared himself for a fight but was surprised when they threw their smoke bombs at him.

He closed his eyes and covered his mouth. He could hear the sound of receding satocycles and opened his eyes narrowly. Sighing, he turned to see Naga helping Korra to her feet but he didn't miss the angry way Mako was walking toward him. "What happened?" he demanded glaring down at the waterbender.

His usual nonchalance came into play as Kaiza regarded the firebender coolly. "You just got your asses kicked by chi-blockers and I saved you, you're welcome." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Korra could feel the temperature heighten as Mako's temper rose. Korra was also curious how Bolin and Kaiza got tangled up with the Triad but she wasn't going to bite Kaiza's head off. "Listen, we should all cool off and-" she placed a hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug it off roughly.

"No." he never took his eyes off the waterbender, who glared back. "How is it my brother is captured and you're not?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe next time I'll go easier on them for them to capture me." Kaiza said deadpan.

Korra stepped forward. "Kaiza, what happened?" she asked, not in the mood to hear the two go back and forth.

Sighing, blue eyes turned onto Korra. Kaiza sighed. "Look, I found Bolin today and some shady guy came up to us offering money to do some kind of guard job for him and as soon as we arrived they attacked us. Bolin got captured and I tried to save him but you saw how that went."

Mako gritted his teeth. "And you were stupid enough to think it would be a good idea to do work for the Triad?" he demanded. "And because of you, my brother is in the hands of the chi-blockers and probably Amon!"

That caused Kaiza to narrow his eyes. He didn't like being blamed for the capture of the earthbender. "Even if I hadn't gone, Bolin would have done it for the money for your stupid pro-bending tournament!" Kaiza snapped back.

The firebender faltered at the statement but then huffed and turned away from both of the water tribe teens. Kaiza snorted and turned his head in the other direction. Korra glanced between the two. "Listen, us blaming one another is going to help us find and get Bolin back." She said neutrally.

For a moment, Mako considered ignoring the Avatar and walking off to find Bolin himself but he didn't know where his brother was and even if he found him, there was a high chance that chi-blockers were all around. He looked over his shoulder. "What do you think we should do?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well, first, tell me about Amon." She ordered.

"He's the leader of the Equalists."

Kaiza raised a brow. "And what would they want with the Triad?" he asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good." Mako stated and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe the two of you got yourselves caught up with the Triad!" He crossed his arms over his chest and sent a scorching glare towards Kaiza.

The waterbender didn't defend himself. _I shouldn't have let money blind me to the dangers presented to us, my Gran Gran would scold me for being so irresponsible._ He thought closing his eyes for a moment. "Look," an apology was at the tip of his tongue but he was too prideful to actually say it, "what we did was stupid, I admit but we have time to find Bolin."

Korra placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, we're going to save your brother." She assured. "I promise you that." Her heart fluttered at the fact that he didn't shrug her hand off.

Kaiza glanced down at the hand lingering on Mako's shoulder and scoffed before turning his head in a different direction. He didn't understand the annoyance that flashed through him at the sight of that but it was burning in his chest. "Let's start looking." He said.

After searching the city for five hours, the three came to a stop on Naga with Kaiza being in the front holding Naga's reigns, Korra being in the middle and Mako being behind her. "We've been out all night." Korra muttered.

"Well, if it were easy to find Amon and his Equalists the metalbending police would have found them by now." Kaiza shrugged as he pulled on Naga's reigns causing the exotic pet to stop.

Mako shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we have to keep looking."

"No one said we were going to stop." Kaiza said curtly, the lack of sleeping already fraying on his nerves and temper.

Mako glared at the back of his head and opened his mouth to respond but Korra quickly intervened. "I have an idea on where we can search for Bolin." She said quickly before pointing to the right. "Go towards the park, Kai." She ordered.

Kaiza pulled on the reigns causing Naga to turn and began running down the empty street towards the misty park. Kaiza waved his hand, bending the mist to get a better view of the park. They came to a stop at the water fountain in the middle of the park; Pabu and Naga began drinking from it.

Mako and Korra hopped off Naga while Kaiza reached into Naga's pack and pulled out Korra's unused waterskin, something she never used. Kaiza didn't understand it but Korra rarely relied on waterbending, always using firebender, almost instinctively. He filled the waterskin and attached it to his waist.

Mako sat on the ground before the fountain while Korra sat on the ledge. "When Kaiza and I first got to the city, we ran into an Equalist protester over there." She pointed.

"Oh yeah, that annoying idiot." Kaiza said as he jumped off Naga and sat to the right of Korra. "Do you really think he might know where Amon's bases are?"

Shrugging, Korra turned to him. "It's the only lead we have now." Meaning they would have to follow that and if it proved to be nothing but a goose chase they would have to find another way. She stood and walked over to Naga and grabbed her reigns. She pulled Naga over to a tree allowing the polarbear-dog to lie down.

After an hour, the three sat on the ground leaning against Naga. Korra sat between the two; Kaiza was fighting sleep and leaning against her shoulder. She rolled her eyes affectionately before turning towards Mako. "So," she began awkwardly, "why is Bolin running around with people like the Triad? How do they know him?"

Mako sighed and looked away. "Well, we used to do some work for them back in the day."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" She leaned forward, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you some kind of criminal?" she demanded.

"No." And then became defensive. "You don't know what you're talking about, I just ran number's for them and stuff, we were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

Neither of them noticed but Kaiza was still awake and was listening. Suspicion gleaming in his eyes at the defensive nature of Mako's voice. There was obviously more to the story that Mako wasn't telling but he wasn't about to start an argument with the firebender. "I'm sorry, it must have been really hard." She did feel bad for the blunt way that she said it. "But can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Mako sighed and turned to her. "They were mugged by a firebender, he cut them down right in front of me." He closed his eyes and looked down. "I was eight."

Kaiza tensed and leaned up staring at the firebender in surprise, Korra looked just as surprised. "Mako." She muttered.

The firebender lifted his scarf over his lips, almost wanting to hide his face with it. "Bolin is the only family I have left, if anything happens to him…" he trailed off not even wanting to think about it and wanting the conversation to be dropped, or at least off of him.

After two more hours, Korra was asleep but Mako and Kaiza were still awake, neither them able to sleep because of their troubled thoughts. Kaiza's thoughts surrounded Bolin and his guilt that he could be the reason Mako lost his brother.

Thinking back on the story, Kaiza felt sympathy for the firebender and envy for his strength to continue to go on at the young age of eight. He sighed and dropped his gaze to his lap. "I lost my sister." He stated.

Mako turned to him, surprised to hear him talking. He hasn't spoken at all, leaving the talking to Korra. "I'm sorry." Mako said.

He didn't know why he was sharing this, something he refused to talk to anyone, even Korra, about. "I was thirteen and heading to Omashu with my siblings when a gang of benders attacked and separated us, I was with my sister." a lump in his throat formed. "We fought but these benders were strong and we were outnumbered."

Mako stared at the waterbender before turning forward. It was silent for a moment. "Did you ever get over it?" he whispered but the silence surrounding them made it seem he was talking normally.

"I don't think I'll ever get over it." Tears began to build in his eyes and trail down his face. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out her engagement necklace. It was similar to his great-grandmother's; she became engaged to a water tribe warrior but never got married. "Everything about her, even her death is burned into my memory." _Not to mention…what happened in the Spirit World._

Mako dropped his head slightly to hide the look on his face.

A couple hours later, the trio woke up to the sound of an annoyingly familiar voice yelling for equality. Kaiza's eyes opened and he leaned up from where he was lying onto Korra's knee before stretching his arms. He turned to Korra and Mako, only to find them snuggling. That burning feeling in his chest returned with a vengeance. He rolled his eyes and stood from the ground. "Hey, love birds, get up!" he called eyeing the man standing before an Amon poster.

Korra and Mako both awoke but quickly gasped and moved away from one another when they realized that they had fallen asleep against each other. Both of their cheeks darkened and they looked away from each other.

Kaiza glanced over his shoulder at them and snorted earning a glare from Korra. Mako scratched the back of his neck.

Both benders stood from the sleeping Naga and walked to stand beside Kaiza. Korra narrowed her eyes, determined. "Let's go." She ordered striding forward. Mako glanced at Kaiza, who avoided his gaze and walked after his best friend.

"What's his problem?" Mako muttered and followed after the water tribe teens to the Amon advocate yelling into a bullhorn, who immediately stopped his ranting when his eyes landed on Kaiza and Korra.

"It's you again!" the man snapped before pointing his finger in Korra's face. "You cannot silence me Avatar!"

Kaiza slapped his finger out of Korra's face and the Avatar slapped the bullhorn to the ground causing it to shatter on impact. "Shut your yapper and listen up." Korra ordered, the man glared down at her. "My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers, where'd they take him?"

Before he even opened his mouth, Korra knew he would be difficult. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Korra's eyes narrowed considerably with frustration. "Oh, I think you do." She lifted her right leg high into the air before slamming it back down onto the concrete. The earth beneath the table the advocate was standing on sending the table into the air and the papers scattering into the air.

Mako shook his head. "She isn't very subtle is she?" he asked.

"Korra has all the subtlety of a hand-grenade." Kaiza scoffed as he crossed his arms chest and chuckled when the table landed on top of the tree behind the Amon poster. He glanced over to the man, who was crawling onto the ground picking up the papers, and walked over to him, stepping on the one he was about to pick up.

"Witness the revelation tonight, nine o'clock." Mako read from a paper he caught falling from the air. Korra and Kaiza turned to him.

Kaiza glared down at the man. "What's the revelation?" he demanded. "Does it have anything to do with why the chi-blocker took our friend?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three, your kind isn't welcome!"

Kaiza stepped aside when Korra stormed up to the man and lifted him into the air by the front of his coat. "You better believe it concerns us." She muttered threateningly. "Spill it!"

Now nervous in the grasp of the Avatar, he spilled his guts. "No one knows what the revelation is and I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

That pissed Kaiza off. "You piece of…" he trailed off when Mako placed a hand on his shoulder. _The existence of this city is because benders, my grandfather and the Fire Lord to be exact._ Is what he wanted to say but didn't.

"Where is this revelation happening?" Mako asked but never got the answer to.

At the bridge, a man with a whistle was running towards them, blowing the whistle. "Hey, what's going on over there?" he hollered.

The man took the time to play victim. "The Avatar is oppressing us, help!" he called.

 _Enough._ Kaiza jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the man's chest, breaking Korra's hold on his coat, and sending him flying across the field until he hit the trunk of a tree. "Let's go." Korra said before she and Kaiza ran toward Naga.

Mako hesitated before picking up a handful of the fallen papers and hopped on the back of Naga, now Korra was driving and Kaiza was between them. Naga took off.

Now, at a bus stop, the trio sat on benches trying to figure out where the revelation was. "Why didn't the Equalist put a location on here?" she asked eyeing the piece of paper.

"Probably because they didn't want just anyone waltzing into revelation, whatever that is."

Kaiza shrugged. "I wonder why, it's not like more than half of the general population of this city are benders or related to benders, they're probably afraid there will be backlash." He stated and he could understand that. The thought of people getting together to plot against benders made him want to hurt someone.

Mako stared down at the papers he grabbed that were lying on the floor. Some of the sheets were turned to the front and others were turned to the back. "I bet the information is hidden on here somehow." Mako muttered, cupping his chin. "Look at the backs." He said. "There are for different images."

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra asked and smiled, because that meant they could solve it and find a way to save Bolin.

"Yeah, of a map!" he said standing up with the sheets in his hands and walking over to the city map near the bus stop. He put them up against the map to find where they would fit best to lead him to the revelation. "Bingo, that's where it's going down." He turned to Kaiza and Korra, who stood behind him.

Korra smirked while Kaiza sighed. "Ugh, this means more chi-blockers, huh?" he asked tiredly. He isn't like Korra or Mako, who both gained their energy from the sun and he was feeling drained.

The Avatar glanced over at him and sympathy hit her when she saw the bags under his eyes. She knew that it wasn't always easy for Kaiza to get sleep when he had night terrors. She heard him whimpering last night, so she moved him so that he was lying on her, thus hoping her presence would stop his terrors. _That was only three hours before we woke, though, he probably didn't get any sleep before that._

Sighing, she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to her. "You know, if you're not up to this…" she trailed off when Kaiza shook his head.

"No, no, I'm fine, come on." He said turning around and heading towards Naga.

Korra watched after him with concern in her eyes. Mako stopped next to her. "You're concerned?" he asked.

"If he says he's okay, I guess he is." But she knew he wasn't. Kaiza was the pride type, never wanting anyone to see him less than strong. "Let's go." _I'll keep an eye on him._

 _ **(Rally Building)**_

The trio moved along side a building far away from the building where Amon's rally was being held. Mako stuck his head around the corner and looked around until he noticed the people heading towards a building. "This is the place."

They were now dressed in brown long coats to hide their clothing underneath. They put their hats on, Kaiza with slight difficulty. _Damn this hair_. He thought as he managed to pull the hat on, it was growing longer everyday.

As they walked up to the building's front door guard, Korra realized that they would attract attention less if they acted like the couple that walked in before them and glanced over at Kaiza, who caught her glance and nodded before he fell back and bent down, slightly, moving as their shadow.

Korra moved closer to Mako and wrapped her arms around his causing him to tense. "What are you doing?" he asked slightly uncomfortable. He glanced around for Kaiza but didn't see him, for some reason he felt a little weird about him seeing them like this. _Probably because he'd gut me if I so much as touched her._

The Avatar sighed. "We'll attract less attention this way." She muttered as they came into a stop in front of the man.

Behind them, kneeling, Kaiza moved quickly and quietly. He threw himself into the shadows to the right of them before pressing himself up against the wall and inching around until he was standing behind the man. He caught Mako's surprised look and winked before slipping into the rally.

The man stared down at the _"couple"_ warily. "This is a private gathering, no one gets in without an invitation." He stated and waited for them to hand him the invitation.

Hiding at the wall near the door, Kaiza frowned and lifted his shirt to reveal the waterskin underneath and was about to attack when he heard. "You mean this invitation?" It was Mako and he heard a crinkle of paper.

"The revelation is upon us, brother and sister." Kaiza watched as Korra and Mako walked in before quickly joining them, pulling Korra away from Mako. They stopped at the railing and stared down at the large crowd standing before the stage.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many people in one place." Mako said.

"They're pathetic, the lot of them." Kaiza sneered.

"It doesn't matter, all we need to do is find Bolin and get out, so keep your eyes peeled." Mako stated and headed towards the stairs causing his companions to follow after him. They slid through the large crowd to get closer to the stage and look for Bolin until the lights above the stage turned on.

"Please welcome, you're hero, you're savior, Amon!" A deep voice yelled. The trio watched as a man wearing a strange and ominous mask with six men standing behind him, rose to the stage. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Amon walked to the microphone standing at the front of the stage. "My quest for equality began many years ago, when I was boy, my family and I lived on a small farm."

"Oh god, he's monologuing." Kaiza muttered and laughed slightly. "He's doing that thing every bad guy does when they love to hear themselves talk."

"Shh!" Mako said but there was a slight tilt up of his lip.

Kaiza rolled his eyes and stopped listening for a moment to turn around, see if he could spot where Bolin was.

"We weren't rich and none of us were benders." Amon continued. Everyone was silent and listening with rapped attention. "We were very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father, one day my father confronted this man, but when he did that firebender took my family away from me...then he took my face" His gravely voice became lower."I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Amon finished his story. Mako and Korra traded glances, not sure how to feel about what he was telling them. Korra nudged Kaiza, who wasn't paying attention but still looking for where they could be holding Bolin. "As you know," they turned to face him again, "the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

Korra frowned and listened to the people who booed at the statement of her presence. Kaiza wanted to lash out at them all but stayed quiet. Korra lowered her head and lifted Mako's scarf over her face causing Kaiza to place a hand on her shoulder. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world but she is wrong, the only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering."

 _You're wrong._ Korra thought darkly and sent glares towards everyone. _All of these people here were hurt at one point and probably accepted the help of a waterbender who could heal, the hospital is full of them, earthbenders built these very houses they lived in, metalbenders protect and serve them, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko built this city for them to live!_

"It has been the cause of every war in every era but that is about to change" Amon stated pointing out at them. Korra raised a brow wondering what he could be talking about. She glanced over at Mako and Kaiza, who didn't take their eyes off the man. "I know you've been wondering what is the revelation, you are about to get your answer, since the beginning of time spirits has acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me, they say the Avatar has failed humanity."

Anger ripped through Kaiza. _How dare he!_ He thought angrily. _My grandfather ended a war the lasted out one hundred years and he did it without killing the cause of the war continuing! My grandfather built a city where people of all nations could live together! And who the hell is this man to speak for the spirits?!_

Mako glanced over at the two water tribe teens and noticed the rage spilled across their faces, the way their hands were clenched. _We need to hurry and find Bolin before these two do something that will get us all killed._

"The spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance!" he spread his arms out as if presenting himself. "They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality, the power to take a person's bending away…permanently."

This statement cause shock and awe through the crowd but it struck fear and doubt through the three benders in the crowd. "That's impossible, there's no way." Korra said.

"This guy's insane." He agreed.

Kaiza glared at the lunatic on stage. "The only person to ever take away a person's bending was my grandfather." Kaiza stated. "This man is lying."

"Now for a demonstration, please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, the leader of The Triple Threat Triad." Amon introduced an older man wearing red being escorted onto the stage with his arms trapped behind his back. "And one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

Zolt snorted at the crowd negative reaction to him. "Ah, boo yourself." He ordered.

"Bolin." Korra said as he was forced to sit on his knees to the side with other members of the Triad.

Kaiza and Mako reached forward and pulled Korra back as she headed towards the stage. "Wait, we can't fight them all, we need to be smart about this." Mako stated.

Korra glared at him. "Then come up with a game plan, team captain." She ordered.

"Zolt has been extorting and abusing nonbenders but his reign of terror is about to come to an end, now in the interest of being fair I will give Zolt a chance to fight and keep his bending." Amon said moving to the other side of the stage as his Equalists released Zolt's bindings and threw him a distance across from Amon.

The leader of the Triple Threat Triad caught himself and faced Amon with a smirk on his face. "You're going to regret doing that, pal." He said before thrusting a ball of fire at Amon, who ducked to the side to avoid it.

Kaiza knew how this would end. _He's a firebender who can't breathe fire, Enzo could do that when he was thirteen._ He thought, had he been able to breath fire he could had burned the ropes from the front and escaped. So, watching as Amon closed in on Zolt, avoiding the man's attempt to burn him, wasn't exciting.

Zolt then began to bend lightning and shot forward but it was too late. Amon ducked under the blast and reached up, grabbing Zolt's wrist and pushed it to the right. He grabbed the man's left arm and bent it behind his back before forcing him to his knees, with him now standing behind Zolt, who wasn't able to stop his lightning.

The trio watched as Amon placed a thumb on Zolt's forehead. The lightning began to die down before turning into fire and then…nothing.

Zolt fell to the ground tiredly, never bending lightning for as long as he had, and whatever Amon having done to him took some energy. Once he got a quick second wind, Zolt got to his knees and tried to firebender but only succeeded in falling over on his side.

The crowd gasped and Zolt got to his hands and knees, his body trembling with fear. "Wh-what did you do to me?" he asked pathetically.

"You're firebending is gone, forever." Amon announced.

Korra's eyes widened, Kaiza gulped and Mako frowned, as Amon turned to them. "The era of bending is over, a new era of equality has begun!" the crowd cheered as Shady Slim was released and forced to face Amon.

Kaiza and Korra turned to Mako. "If you had any ideas to get Bolin out of here without that freaking taking away our bending, I'd love to here it." Kaiza whispered harshly to him.

"Kinda, you see those machines?" He asked turning to the tanks. "They're powered by water and steam, if one of you used the steam to create some cover, I could grab Bolin without being seen, then we duck out of here."

"Works for me." Korra said and turned to Kaiza, who was staring up at Amon as he dodged Shady Slim's attempts to freeze him. "Kai?"

The waterbender turned to them. "Yeah, let's do this." He said.

Korra stopped Mako when he was about to get into position. "Mako, be careful." She held her hand out.

He took it. "You too, both of you." He added looking up to meet Kaiza's gaze. They stared at one another for a moment before nodding. The water tribe teens ran around a corner in the back, which lead to the pipes. Korra began to turn the handle so that the steam was coming out.

Kaiza shook his head. "Not enough." He said kneeling down and turning another handle.

"Hey, you two." They heard.

Kaiza stood and turned to Korra. "Keep, going, we don't have time for this." He stated, Korra nodded and continued to turn handles while Kaiza turned to the large man heading toward them.

"What do you think you're doing back here?" The man demanded.

The waterbender gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry but…ha!" he lashed out spinning on one foot and kicking the man in the chin.

"Ugh!" The man grunted when his back hit the pipes. Kaiza narrowed his eyes as an idea truck him and turned to Korra. "Yo, Kor, break a pipe." He suggested as he ducked under the man's attempt to grab him and jumped into the air. He brought his left foot down onto the man's head, disorienting him. Once landing on the ground, Kaiza grabbed the man's right hand and spun him around until he hit the pipe face first and fell to the ground unconscious.

Korra bent the earth underneath the pipes destroying them and producing more steam. She smirked turning to Kaiza, who gave her a thumbs up. "Alright, help me bend this out there." She ordered. The two got into bending position and bent the steam out to the rally.

There was a small explosion as a warning before the steam reached them, obscuring everyone's vision. Everyone screamed and began to run, knocking over or falling over people they couldn't see. Bolin, who had been on stage about to face Amon, flinched.

Amon stepped back into the steam before disappearing.

Behind Bolin a chi-blocker appeared and wrapped a arm around his throat but before he could do anything else, Mako appeared and tossed the man far over his shoulder. "Hey, Bo, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Bolin smiled brightly. "Yes, Mako, I love you!" he exclaimed happily causing Mako to smile slightly but ignored the attempt of Bolin trying to hug him and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the exit. He was slightly worried about Kaiza and Korra but they had each other and could protect one another.

Kicking open a door, the bending siblings ran outside and headed towards a later that would lead them back towards the ground. As they climbed down, a Equalist ran out of the building and saw the brothers climbing down the later. He pulled out his electric roads before stabbing the later sending through the ladder, electrifying the brothers.

"Ah!" Yelled in pain before letting go of the ladder and falling down to the ground.

Inside the Rally Building, Kaiza was running through the steam weaving and ducking through the remaining people that were still stuck inside. Kaiza stopped when he almost ran into the stage but jumped onto it. _I wish I could bend this stuff out the way but I don't know if Mako, Bolin or Korra escaped…where the hell did she go?_

He wondered and looked around into the part of the crowd he could see but saw nothing to distinguish Korra from the rest of the crowd. He also didn't see the black figure standing in the smoke behind him.

Kaiza turned and dodged a punch aimed for his back. He performed three back flips, putting distance between the two, and faced his opponent. Blue eyes widened in surprise and slight fear when he noticed it was Amon. "You…"

Amon stood quietly staring at the boy. He knew the boy from the news of the Avatar being in Republic City, he was her companion but that's all he knew of him. He took a step forward but quickly took one back when a spear of ice almost stabs his foot. Amon looked down at it. _A waterbender_. He realized before lifting his head, staring into the deadly glacier blue eyes. "Don't. Take. Another. Step. Forward." The boy warned.

Amon ignored the warning and sprinted toward Kaiza. He expected the waterbender to pull water and try to keep him at a distance, like most waterbenders, but he was surprised when the waterbender sprinted at him with two blobs of water trailing after him.

The Equalist leader came to a stop as Kaiza jumped into the sky and kicked a ice wave of water at him. Amon jumped back and then ducked to the right avoiding the jab of water sent at him. He closed in on the waterbender and struck out, Kaiza blocked it by swatting his hand with the back of his wrist but this caused his concentration on the water, which dropped to the floor.

Kaiza grabbed Amon's hand and slid into the space between Amon's legs, thus flipping the Equalist leader off his feet and onto his back. Kaiza didn't stop there; he snatched the water from the floor and wrapped his hand around it. He lashed out wrapping the whip around Amon's right foot and tugged.

When he was pulled close enough, Amon kicked the waterbender in the chest sending him to the ground, and got to him feet. Kaiza rolled to the right to avoid his head being stomped on. Kaiza swung his right leg over, spinning on his back and using his feet to waterbend.

Water wrapped around his feet and whipped around wildly as the boy continued to spin even as he stood on his hands. Amon weaved through the attacks until Kaiza cancelled them and threw the water into the air.

Amon watched as they transformed into spears, he turned and ran as the spears began to rain down onto him but he avoided them. As he headed towards a wall, he ran up it and pushed himself off of it, tackling Kaiza to the ground.

"Oomf!" Kaiza grunted and went to placed his feet on Amon's stomach, kicking him over his head. Kaiza jumped up and ran at Amon, who got up as quickly as he had, and lifted his coat to reveal his waterskin. Kaiza sent a jet of water at Amon, who brought his hands up in a defensive manner, but the blast hit and lifted him off his feet, sending him skidding until he hit the wall and went slump.

Kaiza waited for him to get up but sighed when the man didn't move for a moment. He walked over to the man and stared down at him. The mask was ominous and made the waterbender curious. "Who are you?" he wondered and reached down to grab the mask. A gasp broke through Kaiza's lips as he was struck numerous times before being punched into the air.

When his back made contact with the ground, Kaiza grunted and quickly leaned up to see Amon standing. "You're quite the bender for someone so young." The man spoke. "You remind me of someone."

Kaiza got to his feet and tried to send a wave of water at the man but his bending was gone. "And what happened to that someone, did you take away their bending and kill them?" he demanded harshly, trying to hide his fear.

"No but that person is dead now." Amon stated before running toward him but before he could get too close, a shockwave of earth was sent from, seemingly, nowhere, thus creating a large wall of earth between the two.

A hand landed on his wrist and tugged at him. "Come on!" He heard Korra's voice as she dragged him to another exit.

Kaiza glared at the back of her head. "Where the hell did you go?" he demanded.

"I was looking for you, what the hell made you think fighting Amon was a good idea?" she snapped.

"Oh, get off it!" Kaiza said as they ran around a corner but paused when they heard screams of pain. "Was that Mako?" he asked confused pulling his wrist from Korra's grasp. Korra didn't answer as they ran around the corner in time to see an Equalist heading towards the brothers menacingly. Korra kicked at the earth, it rose underneath the man and hit him in the ribs. It slammed him against the wall and he fell to the ground.

Korra whistled. "Naga!" she called and the white polarbear-dog came running. Korra and Kaiza quickly hopped on her back, as they ran past Mako grabbed Kaiza's hand and hopped onto Naga's back also but there wasn't enough room so Naga bit the back of Bolin's shirt and carried him slightly before running off, ignoring the boy's complains.

The Equalist looked up at his brothers and pointed after the group. "The Avatar, that was her!" he stated.

Ready to give a chase, the Equalists stopped when they heard the sound of their leader's voice. ""Let her go, she's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." He stated.

 _ **(Later)**_

Kaiza sat underneath a tree in the park near the stream. Bolin and Mako were home. Korra went back home but Kaiza knew that what happened, watching Amon take away someone's bending and all, hearing what he thought about her must have shaken her slightly. _It's weird to see Korra so worried, since I've met her she's been the perfect model for confidence and fearlessness, it's what I admire most about her._

Amon scared him too. _Everything I threw at him didn't seem to faze him and he was able to trick me!_ Kaiza resisted the urge to slap his forehead. _I should have known better than to fall for an obvious trap and if Korra hadn't intervened…I'm not sure I could have won a fight against him and he would have taken away my bending._

The thought of having his bending stolen from him was terrifying. Sighing, Kaiza leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of a branch snapping. Blue eyes snapped open, the fear returned, water rose from the river and blast in the direction of where the sound came from.

Kaiza got to his feet and turned just in time to see a man bend water before turning it into ice to shield him from the blast of water. Kaiza fell into attack position when the shield fell and revealed a man with a hood. _Amon!_ Was Kaiza's initial thought but then realized something. _Amon isn't a bender._

"I meant no harm." The man said, his voice was deep and smooth; it sent trembles down Kaiza's spine. "I was just taking a walk when I stumbled across you, I'm sorry if I scared you." He stepped into the light. Kaiza's eyes widened at the disfigured face. Burn marks from the upper right side of his face down towards the lower left side of his face, in the shapes of flames. The skin over the left of his lips were burned enough that he couldn't close them.

Kaiza tried not to stare at the burns. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy." He stated.

The man gave a deep chuckle. "It's no problem as you may have guessed, I get that reaction a lot." He stated.

"No, really, I…I'm sorry." Sympathy flooded him. There were many older people in his village who had similar marks but not many to such a degree. The former Fire Lord Zuko's burn mark flashed through his mind. "My name is Kaiza."

"Apology accepted…my name is Noatak." He introduced himself. Kaiza wasn't looking at the man's face, so he missed the dark glint in those ice blue eyes. _And you…can be a very valuable ally._

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Whoa, I bet you all weren't expecting that. Now, I've gotten messages that people want to see more MakoXKaiza but right now I'm giving them acquaintances turned to friendship before romance can bloom. So, romance between the two probably won't come until further down the line.**_

 _ **Now, Asami and Korra, I think I'll start their relationship pretty early. I hate that they waited until the last moment to show that they had feelings for each other, I knew it all along, a lot of people knew.**_

 _ **What about that ending, huh? I used his real name but does anyone know who he really is?**_

 _ **Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for the positive responses I've been getting. I appreciate it. I know that some of you want to know about the romance aspects of the story and that will come.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody:**_ _Thank you, I hadn't noticed the parallel between Katara and Hama & Amon and Kaiza_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you, lol, I'm glad you decided to give this a chance._

 _ **Also, thank you to Rhatch89, Jeptwin, and Nightmare Storm for commenting along with everyone else. I love the feedback I'm getting.**_

 _ **Warning: Fight scene, blood and injuries.**_

 _ **(Chapter 9)**_

 _ **(166 AG)**_

 _In the center of a forest a twelve-year-old Kaiza sat with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. He was still dressed in his winter Water Tribe garbs. His long hair was braided back and stopped underneath his shoulder blades. When he opened his eyes, they widened. "What?" he muttered scrambling to his feet and looking around the plane._

 _The trees were large, larger than he's ever seen, which wasn't an amazing feat seeing as he's from a place where trees are nonexistent. The sky was an ominous blue color, the ground was void of grass in some places while some were full of it, and there wasn't anyone around._

 _ **How did I get here?**_ _He wondered and looked around._ _ **This place reminds me of some of my dreams…is this what this is? A dream?**_ _He turned his head towards a puddle and moves his hand with the intentions of bending it but was shocked when nothing happened._ _ **My bending…what's going on?!**_ _He wondered frustrated._

 _He was about to begin walking when a loud screech sent fear through his heart. His body moved instinctively and launched himself up into the trees. He landed on a branch and kneeled, looking down for what could have made that sound. The screech went off again._

 _Kaiza's head snapped to the right and spotted a small bird sitting on a branch not to far from him. When the bird screeched for the third time, Kaiza was relieved that it was a small creature and nothing more dangerous. He gave a breathy chuckle before shakily standing._

" _You're new here aren't you?" He heard and spun around, his left ground lifting from the ground and kicked at the person's head. A tanned hand caught his foot but the person wasn't ready for the follow up when Kaiza bent backwards, almost unnaturally, and fell from the branch, forcing the person to release his foot less they fall with him._

 _But last moment, Kaiza grappled his hands onto the branch and swung underneath the branch to the other side, and landed on the branch behind the person. He ducked low and swift kicked the man's feet from under him._

 _The man's now lay on his back, a foot to his throat courtesy of Kaiza, who glared down at him. "Who are you? How did you find me?" He demanded, he resisted the urge to move his hands to waterbender because one, there wasn't any water in his vicinity, and two, he couldn't bend._

" _Ouch! Come on, why am I always getting my ass handed to me by you guys? Didn't my sister teach you any manners?" The man whined. He opened his eyes, revealing ocean blue eyes._

 _Kaiza frowned as he stared down at the man's face. There was something incredibly familiar about the man's face. He resembled someone greatly and for a moment it didn't click. "Your…sister?" he muttered confused, it still wasn't clicking._

" _Yes, she must not be doing a good job as a Gran Gran because our Gran Gran made sure that we were polite to our elders." The man then made a funny face that almost made Kaiza laugh. "Though, I guess it didn't work for me but it did for Katara, which is why I thought her brat's brats would know manners."_

 _And then it became obvious. "Katara? Sister…" Kaiza's eyes widened, as he looked down at the man in a different light. "Uncle Sokka!" His uncle Sokka, who died six months ago, was under his foot but… "Uncle Sokka, why do you look so young?" Kaiza thought he looked the same age as his uncle Tenzin._

 _Sokka wiped the boy's foot from his throat and stood. "Well, it's my after life and I didn't plan to spend it as an old man." He gave a cheeky smirk causing Kaiza to roll his eyes but he didn't expect anything less from his granduncle._

" _Uncle, grow up." Kaiza said before snorting when his uncle glared at him but his humor faded when he realized what his uncle just said. "Wait, afterlife? Am-am I dead?" he asked shocked._

 _Sokka's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! No, you are not dead!" he assured and watched as relief filled his nephew's eyes. "You're just in the Spirit World, though I don't know how." He muttered the last part._

 _Kaiza blinked. "The Spirit World?" he repeated blankly. He knew what the Spirit World was but he never knew that people other than the Avatar could travel through the worlds._

" _Yes, how are you here, Kaiza?" Sokka asked becoming serious as he looked down at his only niece's son._ _ **He looks like his father with mom's cornflower eyes.**_ _He thought._

" _I don't know, I wasn't feeling well during the Glacier Spirit Festival and Gran Gran took me home to get some rest, I sat down and then I was here." Kaiza shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand it but every time they celebrated the Glacier Spirit Festival he would get this dreaded feeling that something was wrong. It would make him sick, his Gran Gran would make him some of her special soup and then he'd feel better but this year she was out of whatever she used to make it._

 _Sokka stared down at his nephew for a moment, a look of understand flickered behind those blue orbs._ _ **It's no longer dreams anymore.**_ _He remembered the last time he went to the Glacier Spirit Festivals; it was founded with the intentions of strengthening ties between the North and South, as well as maintaining the nation's connection to the spirits. But it had begun to change into more of a carnival more than anything else._

 _Now, Sokka didn't usually believe in anything that defied logic but after all the things he's seen in his life, he's become a lot more open minded. He believed that the Glacier Spirit Festival were meant to be used to commune with the spirits._

 _He remembered when the games first began; Kaiza had gotten sick and irritable that day. In short, it caused him to lose control of his waterbending and he shattered an entire ice build home with a simple flick of his wrist before passing out._ _ **He was born this very day in the North Pole in the Spirit Oasis, we always believed that invoked his spiritual connection but not to the degree that he could travel to the spirit world…Katara and Kya needs to be notified.**_

 _Kneeling, Sokka looked the twelve year old in his eyes. "Kaiza, you need to get back home, tell you Gran Gran and mom exactly what happened." He instructed._ _ **Hopefully they can figure this out before he begins unconsciously traveling in less desirable places.**_

" _Alright but I don't know how."_

 _Sokka inwardly cursed._ _ **How long has he been here? It can't be good that he's out of his body this long.**_ _Before Sokka could say anything else, he watched as Kaiza's eyes closed and he began to fade away. He soon realized what happened before his nephew was completely gone._ _ **Good, now I can enjoy the rest of my after life away from this place, where the hell is that bald monk?**_ _He wondered as he turned his back and began to fade away also._

 _ **(Present)**_

"Noatak." The waterbender, Kaiza, said his name, as if testing it out. Amon was slightly pleased to see that the boy was keeping him in his line of vision, never taking his eyes off him. _He's wary._ Amon thought. _As he should be but I can easily cause those walls around him to crumble._ "What are you doing out here so late at night?" the boy questioned suspiciously.

Amon eyed the boy. He was tall, maybe five foot ten; his light olive skin and cornflower glowed in the moonlight, almost ominously, his water tribe clothing were hidden under the darker clothing he used to sneak into the rally with. Amon thought back to the boy's performance earlier when fighting against him. _He's obviously been taught well but he hasn't reached his peak…I can help that._

"I'm an adult, shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Amon questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

The waterbender narrowed his eyes at him. "You could." _But that doesn't mean I'll answer,_ was heavily implied.

Amon chuckled and turned to look up at the half full moon. He could already feel the growing power the full moon was threatening to fill him with. "Very well, but I feel as if I should inform you that the city has curfew for children." He glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed the boy had suddenly become tense. "Realized your parents are waiting for you at home?"

With a scoff, the waterbender turned his head away from him. "My brother is still at work until midnight, he won't know I wasn't home." He stated.

Amon didn't respond. _He avoided mentioning his parents meaning they're not currently around or never were, his brother is his current guardian._ He noted before filing those in the back of his mind. "Those were some pretty impressive bending abilities you displayed earlier." He stated as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Thank you." Kaiza muttered as he turned his head further away to hide the blush that colored his cheeks.

 _Hmm, was caused him to fluster? Was it the praise? Was he not use to it?_ He wondered. He wanted to see what connected them, what the similarities were between them. _His skills in waterbending are very exceptional and he's well adept in close range combat unlike most waterbenders. Was it his resourcefulness that reminds me of myself?_

Turning to face him, Amon noticed that Kaiza had tensed when he done so but didn't move another inch. "Please, show me more."

Wide blue eyes turned to him in surprise. "What? You want me to attack you?" He asked incredulously.

Amon chuckled at the look on his face. _He's probably questioning my sanity._ He took a step forward. "You make me curious, Kaiza, I want to know more about you and my father always told me you could tell a lot about a person when they're in a fight."

"You're father sounds like a very…aggressive and cold man." Kaiza stated unsurely.

 _You have no idea how right you are._ Amon thought. "Go on then, show me something."

The hesitation in his eyes was visible and made Amon frown, and he could almost predict what was about to come out of the boy's mouth. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked with a small chuckle. "I'm not going to attack you."

 _Weak._ Amon could hear his father's, Yakone's, voice echo through his mind and he was inclined to agree but he remembered the look in his eyes when he fought against him at the rally. _He saw me as a threat and rightly so. He sees me as a threat to him, his bending, his way of life, his friends…I invoked powerful emotions that pushed him to come at me with the intent to strike me down until I wasn't a threat, I invoked fear and a flight or fight response._

 _Something tells me he won't see me as a threat as long, as I'm Noatak and don't give him a reason._ That worked well for him. He could meld him as an ally and an enemy, manipulate the boy without him knowing. "So be it." Noatak said before lifting his head to look up at the moon. "I'd rather see what you could do under the full moon anyways."

"I'd guess I could do what just about any other competent waterbender could." Kaiza shrugged mimicking Amon's movement and looked up at the moon also. "She is the origin of our bending."

Amon hummed. "So, you believe in that legend that a girl died and was reborn as the moon spirit?" he questioned.

Kaiza snorted and shook his head. "There are certain things that happen in this world that prove to be real, maybe not to everyone but to most people." He frowned, flashes of his journey, his journey to the spirit world, everything he'd seen and everything that happened. "Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they don't exist."

Amon was quiet for a moment as he took in the boy's word. He, also, believed in the tale that the girl had been reborn into the moon but he wanted to hear the boy's views on them. Eyeing him, he saw it and now, he would bide his times before he destroyed it. "I have to go."

"What?" He heard the boy ask, his voice tinted with surprise. Amon didn't answer; instead he turned and began to walk away. "Who was that guy?" He heard the kid mutter and Amon smirked as he pulled his hood over his head. _Don't worry, you'll see me again, but first I think I need to test you._

 _ **(Next Day)**_

The skies was a sea of blue with occasional clouds floating along with the sun shining down on them Asami Sato and Kaiza headed towards the docks. The green-eyed girl smiled widely as they began walking down the hill. "I can't believe you're taking me to meet the Avatar."

Kaiza scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't get why you're so excited, she's only a seventeen year old girl that can bend all four elements, nothing special." He dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, you can't bend four elements." She jabbed him playfully in the ribs with her elbow causing him to wince. Even though his voice was mocking, Asami could tell he was only joking. Whenever Kaiza would speak of the Avatar, she could spot a glimmer of admiration and respect in his eyes that told her that he held the Avatar in high regards.

The two came to a stop; Asami frowned when she didn't see the ship that would transport them to Air Temple Island. "Wait, how are we getting across the-whoa!" she exclaimed Kaiza wrapped an arm around her waist and threw them off the docks.

As they descended, Asami screamed as the sea got closer and closer but before they could hit it Kaiza turned so that his feet would make contact with the water. As his feet touched the water, instead of sinking like Asami assumed, she was surprised that water began to spin like a vortex and Kaiza landed on it as if it were solid ground.

The water vortex carried them twelve feet into the air. Asami looked down at the large tower of swirling water before looking up to meet a pair of amused blue eyes. "Does this answer you question, princess?" he asked with a laugh before riding the water vortex toward Air Temple Island. "I never wait for the ships, I always get there on my own."

Asami kept a tight grip around Kaiza's waist and rolled her eyes. "Oh right, I forgot, waterbender."

"Incorrect, waterbending master." He corrected with a grin before looking up to make sure he was still heading in the correct direction. "I hope they aren't practicing, I'd hate to interrupt."

"Lies." Asami claimed.

As they began to close in on the docks of the island, Kaiza sent her a feigned hurt look. "What? I take my best friend's training very seriously." The look disappeared from his face when she gave him a blank look. "Okay, I've never been the best liar."

"I could see that." She has only known the waterbender for over two weeks now and he was pretty straightforward, kind of blunt, it wasn't a characteristic to be frowned upon.

They came upon the docks. Kaiza lowered them so that Asami could drop onto the docks and he followed after her before releasing his control on the vortex. "Alright, come on." He gestured for her to follow after him.

Asami did so, looking around the island. She's been here a couple times as her father met with councilmen Tenzin many times and sometimes brought her with. They quickly came upon a building Asami assumed was councilmen Tenzin's. She expected for her friend to knock but instead he walked inside. "Uncle Tenzin? Aunt Pema? Ko-oomf!" he grunted when a blur of orange tackled him to the ground.

A giggle broke through Asami's lips when she saw that a girl, who couldn't be any older than seven, had tackled her friend. "Need help?" she questioned.

Kaiza scoffed and plucked his cousin Ikki from his stomach by the back of her collar before getting to his feet. He set her down and smiled at her. "Hey, Ikki, been a while."

"I know, it has been a while, why don't you ever come over more often? You're not at the South Pole and you're a waterbender, it woke take you more than a couple seconds to get here and a couple more to say hi!" she said all in one breath.

"Wow." Asami muttered, she was sure even when she was that age that she hadn't had half the energy this girl was displaying.

This caused Ikki to direct her attention towards the older girl and looked up at her. "Wow, you're really pretty, are you cousin Kaiza's girlfriend?" she asked curiously and then gave a grin that made Asami a little wary. "I need to know these things because if I don't any girl could just take advantage of him because he doesn't have a sister to tell him when he's being taken advantage of, so how would he know? Are you taking advantage of him?" she demanded..

Asami looked up at Kaiza with a raised a brow, her eyes clearly portraying the question that she already knew the answer to. _"She doesn't know?"_

Pink tinted Kaiza's cheeks. Not a lot of his family knew of his sexuality, the only people who knew was Korra, his Gran Gran, his Grandma Ty Lee and his mother. He hadn't had the guts to tell his father or his brothers or anyone else, not wanting them to see him less than what he was.

The fact that he hadn't wanted many people to know played a large factor in his decision in breaking things off with Desna, that and the distance thing, that hadn't been a pretty breakup as Desna's twin sister tried to attack him only for Korra to come to his defense. Before there could be a blood bath, Korra's father appeared and defused the situation.

Shaking his head, he shrugged at Asami apologetically before looking down at Ikki, who was still glaring up at Asami with a scary look. "'Ikki, Asami isn't my girlfriend, she's my friend." He corrected.

Ikki glare lasted for a moment before disappearing behind a smile. "Alright." With that she skipped away but stopped at the threshold and shot Asami a _I'm watching you_ motion with her two fingers and continued down the hall.

Asami blinked and chuckled. "Wow, is she always like that?" she asked.

"Almost always." They heard before Kaiza could answer. They turned, Kaiza smiled at Korra as she walked up to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, good morning to you too." Kaiza's smile dropped, she didn't seem all too happy to see him. "I came here because it's been two days since I've seen you and I was tired of waiting for you to come back to the city, so I came here to see and introduce you to my friend Asami." He gestured.

Cyan met light green eyes. For a moment, Korra was at a loss for words at the gorgeous girl standing there. A gust of wind blew the girl's dark tresses into the air and into her face but Asami brushed it away and smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Asami held out her hand and smiled.

Korra broke from her daze and gave a sheepish smile. "Same." She took the girl's hand. _What was that all about?_ Korra wondered about her earlier actions, not sure what caused it but she quickly brushed it to the side when Kaiza grabbed her attention.

"Also, those fire rats came by my place to see if you were there, apparently the guards here wouldn't let them pass." Kaiza reported what Bolin had told him. He hadn't gotten the full story as Mako made a rude comment about Kaiza's hair, which had grown enough for him to pull it in a Southern Water Tribe Wolf's Tail, the insult resulted in Kaiza hit Mako in the face with a snowball.

Bolin had to get between them to keep them from physically hurting one another.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've just been to busy with all the airbending training to do anything else, I really need to get this down." She stated seriously.

Normally, Kaiza would be proud that Korra was taking her training so seriously but there was something in her eyes that made him frown but he didn't question her about it in front of Asami. He only nodded. "Ok."

Asami glanced between the two, the new tenseness now thick in the air. "Um, so, who are these _fire rats_?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Two annoying, trouble-making idiots that-"

"They're our friends." Korra interrupted stepping next to Kaiza and jabbing him in the ribs. "And they're called the Fire Ferrets, they're-"

Asami's eyes widened with excitement. "They're the pro-bending team!" she exclaimed but coughed awkwardly when both water tribe teens stared at her a little surprised. "Uh, I follow pro-bending and they're my favorite team." She explained awkwardly.

Korra blinked and then gave a small smile. " _You're_ like in pro-bending?" she asked dubiously. The girl looked like the typical girly-girl like back in the South Pole who didn't care for sports.

Kaiza groaned. "Why can't I find a friend who isn't interested in that stupid game?" he muttered. "And why do you have to like _that_ team?" he asked.

Asami glanced over at Korra with a raised brow. The Avatar rolled her eyes and grinned a little. "Kaiza and Mako haven't really gotten along since we met them, I don't really get why."

"Because he's a arrogant, offensive little jackass." Kaiza stated.

Asami tilted her head contemplative as she studied her new friend. There was something about the way Kaiza talked about the firebender that made her a little curious. Korra snorted. "You two really need to kiss and make up over whatever problem you have."

Green eyes widened as olive cheeks tinted pink and Kaiza turned his head with a huff; Asami glanced over at Korra to see if she noticed but the Avatar was on the other side of Kaiza so she couldn't see. _Hmm, interesting._ She thought as a sly smile grew across her face.

Kaiza noticed the cheeky smile on Asami's face and shot her a glare, which she only responded with a wink. "Whatever," he turned back to Korra, "are you coming with us back to Republic City or what?" he asked.

Korra hesitated, something that when unseen by neither teens. "Uh, I wish I could Kaiza, but I really need to train if I ever want to get a breeze going, let alone mastering airbending." She said with a shrug. "I don't have time to waste."

The waterbender didn't respond, only stared at his best friend, who dropped his gaze and turned back to Asami. "It was nice meeting you but I need to get ready for training." She held out her hand.

Asami took it. "The pleasure was all mine, Avatar." She said.

Korra chuckled uneasily. "Call me, Korra, please."

"Sure, Korra." Asami smiled.

Korra smiled back before glancing over at Kaiza, who was still eyeing her intensely, she shook his glare off and walked back in the direction she came from.

Sighing, Asami turned to Kaiza and smiled. "Come on." She urged as she wrapped her arms around his left one before dragging him with her towards the door. "I'm sure she won't be busy all day, maybe she'll catch up with us." She tried to placate the waterbender.

"Please." Kaiza scoffed and started walking so that Asami was pulling him towards the door. Closing it after leaving, they headed down to the docks. "Never in her life has she ever taken her training seriously and suddenly, she's all work and no fun?"

"Well, she seems like she's having more trouble with airbending than her other elements and she really wants to get it down." She suggested.

Kaiza pressed his lips in a straight line to stop from replying remembering that Asami didn't know what he, Korra and the brothers had done the other night. It was an unspoken rule that they didn't bring it up to anyone, lest they get in trouble for taking the law into their own hands again. "Maybe." He muttered but he knew it was more than that.

The face of Amon's mask flashed through his mind striking fear through his heart. It upset him how Amon was able to invoke such a sense of fear through him. _But the ability to take away someone's bending…he has power that only the Avatar should have and he's dangerous…who is that guy?_

They continued the rest of their walk in silence, as they made it to the docks and saw a boat resting with it's driver missing. Asami instantly assumed Kaiza would be using the boat again and proved right when they made it onto the docks and he pushed her off the boardwalk.

Before she could open her mouth to scream, arms caught her and she was rising back into the air and headed back towards the shores of Republic City. She smacked Kaiza's shoulder as he held her bridal style. "Jerk, warn me before you do that!" she scolded.

Kaiza chuckled. "Why? And not see the face you made when you thought you'd fall in the water? Nah." He easily brushed off. Asami rolled her eyes and giggled.

 _ **(Republic City: Ten Hours Later)**_

It was now getting dark as the sun was beginning to set and the full moon began to rise over Republic City. Asami and Kaiza was walking down the empty streets with occasional other people walking in the opposite direction of them.

The two spent the rest of their day venturing around the city with Asami showing him some of the best places to hang out. Kaiza's attentions were quickly caught by the museum that had his uncle Sokka, grandpa Aang and Gran Gran. He promised himself to check it out sometime. As of now they were heading towards a small diner Asami suggested.

What the two didn't notice was the group of chi-blockers on the roofs above them, six chi-blockers. As they continued to walk, a lone chi-blocker silently dropped to the ground three feet behind the two. All of them looked down at the lone chi-blocker as he looked up and pointed at the two before nodding causing the other's to mimic his action before he launched himself back into the trees.

They disappeared.

"So, do you have any other friends in the South Pole?" Asami asked curiously.

Kaiza shrugged. "Not really, sure Korra and I hung out with other kids but we never really had any other friendships as close as we are, mostly because kid put her on a pedestal and others were afraid of me." He shrugged. Asami raised a brow, something Kaiza caught. "Well, that's what my Gran Gran said." He looked up into the sky. "I mean, when we were all learning waterbending together, I'd catch on quicker than the other students, so when they'd play their waterbending games like Octopus Capture or Pirate Raid, they'd shut me out because they thought it wasn't fair I was stronger."

Asami frowned and placed a hand on his arm. "That must have made you seem alone." She guessed.

That caused Kaiza to chuckle. "It's hard to be alone with such a large family I have." His smile faltered slightly. "But they didn't know what it was like how I stood out…in more ways than one." He added, referring to his sexuality.

Opening her mouth to respond, Asami quickly shut it and faced forward. They walked in silence for a moment before she decided to speak up again. "I didn't have that problem." She said earning Kaiza's attention. "I was popular, everybody liked having me around and I had a lot of friends…" she sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But I used to always wonder if it was because who my father was, they wanted to befriend me, or was it really because they liked me; I know it was the former for some people."

"Someone tried to use you to get to you dad?" Kaiza asked.

"Her name was Yuri and she was the first person to greet me, she never asked me about my father so I never took her as anything other than wanting to be my friend." Asami explained. "But when I invited her and her parents over for dinner once, we found her father trying to steal some of my dad's ideas."

Kaiza shook his head. "They were so desperate for money that they'd use their daughter?" he questioned with disgust.

"Trust me, a lot of worst things happen here in this city than parents just using their children." Asami sighed. She knew that her father wanted to hide her from the atrocities that are committed in the city but it was hard to do that when she knew how her mother died and what was reported in the news. Forcing a smile, she turned back to him.

Things went quiet again. As they walked, Kaiza noticed a large puddle taking up half of the trail. Asami walked around it; Kaiza was about to do the same thing but when he looked down into the puddle, he saw a flash above him in the reflection. Blue eyes widened.

As Asami continued to walk, not noticing Kaiza stopping, and gasped when something wrapped around her waist before tugging her backwards harshly. Airborne, she felt whatever it was release her, and hear the sound of a small explosion. Landing on her feet, she looked ahead and saw four strangely dressed men standing there as the green smoke consumed them. "What's happening?" she asked taking a defensive stance and looked over her shoulder for Kaiza but didn't see the waterbender.

Kaiza, who heard her, began to run forward. "I don't know, stay where you ar-" he was interrupted by three chi-blockers dropping to the ground in front of him. Kaiza frowned and skidded to a stop. "Chi-blockers." He muttered like a curse. "They're chi-blockers, Asami!" he called while reaching to his hip and uncorking his waterskin.

Asami tensed. "Chi-blockers? What do they want?" She asked turning in the direction she heard her friend's voice; she would have tried to find him but she stopped when she heard the sound from above her. Looking up, she saw two chi-blockers descending onto her. "Ah!"

Kaiza tensed when he heard Asami's scream. "Asami? Asami, are you alright?" he asked but didn't get a respond, only the sound of grunts and thuds.

Water rushed from his waterskin and swirled underneath his feet before lifting him from the ground and four feet into the air. He rushed at the chi-blockers, hoping to defeat them quickly and get to Asami.

Two of the three chi-blockers launched themselves onto the roofs while the last ran toward Kaiza and jumped up, swinging his left leg to kick at Kaiza.

The waterbender lowered himself under the kicked and jumped off the rushing water, punching the chi-blocker in the chin and then in the stomach before kicking him down to the ground. The body landed on the ground before Kaiza landed on his feet; the rushing water surrounded Kaiza as he looked up into the sky to see the two chi-blockers darting around like blurs.

 _Damn them, they're fast._ He thought before sending a barrage of ice shards only for them to miss and hit the tree trunk. _Arrg, there's no time for this._ Jumping, the water swooped under him and carried him in the direction he heard Asami in last.

The chi-blockers followed in pursuit of the waterbender.

As Kaiza flew through the streets and out of the smoke, he realized that Asami was no longer there. _What the hell? What does kidnapping Asami get them?_ He wondered as he came to a three way and looked around trying to figure out which direction they could have taken his friend.

There was a crunch and that was his only warning. A kick sent him flying off the water, which dropped to the ground, and hit the wall of a building beside him. He fell to the ground in sitting position.

Blue eyes opened in time to see the assault hadn't stopped. He quickly tilted his upper body to the right, the wall taking the brunt of the punch. Kaiza lifted his foot and kicked the chi-blocker, which he noticed was female by the curves, square in the stomach sending her flying back.

Throwing himself to his feet, Kaiza looked at his fallen water and bent it from the ground, coating his arms in water as he looked up into the sky and saw the two chi-blockers standing on the roof. Kaiza lashed out trying to capture one but they dodged it.

Quickly thinking, the waterbender pushed his water back into the waterskin and prepared himself. Once one was in striking distance, he dodged knowing exactly where they would be aiming. He ducked under a kick and sent a rush of water at the chi-blocker and froze him against the wall.

Kaiza turned and blocked a punch but was taken by surprise by the sweep kick that laid him on his back. _Forgot to pin down the she-chi-blocker._ He groaned.

A chi-blocker raised his hand with an item.

There was a glint of the moonlight hitting it.

Pain struck his being like lightning causing his eyes to widen with pain.

He had just been stabbed.

Kaiza's eyes were trained on the handle of the knife and watched shocked, as his blue clothing became a darker color, almost purple, soaking with blood. _They're trying to kill me…_ He realized, it hadn't seemed like that had been their goal his last encounter but… _they'e killers and have Asami!_

The two chi-blockers took their eyes off of Kaiza, considering him now down for the count, and looked at each other.

Mistake.

Kaiza shook off his shock and tore the knife from his stomach before planting it in the thigh of the male chi-blocker and ripping it downwards opening a long cut from his upper thigh to his calve. The man's scream echoed through the night.

Acting quickly, Kaiza lifted his lower half from the ground, ignoring his pain, and kicked the man in his jaw; the sound of bones cracking was satisfying. The chi-blocker was down and Kaiza was on his feet.

He spun on his heel as water flew from the waterskin and wrapped around the remaining chi-blocker's neck. _No games._ Kaiza thought as the water touched her neck froze and lifted her from the ground. He drew some water to glove his left hand and held it over his wound, the healing process beginning. "Where is she?" he demanded.

The chi-blocker remained silent.

Cutting through the rough clothing as the ice began to tighten around her neck, Kaiza narrowed his eyes but the chi-blocker remained silent. Once the ice made it past the clothing and touches her skin. A gasp broke past her lips when the ice began digging into her skin and just as she was about to cave…

A smoke bomb landed in front of Kaiza, he didn't flinch but instead lashed out with a kick, sending the bomb into the air and watched as it detonated. He looked over his shoulder, his temper rising. He spotted two other chi-blockers standing there with Asami over their shoulders.

Relief hit him but he didn't let it show. "Put her down and I won't hurt any of you." He promised looking over his shoulder at the chi-blocker he had in his grasp. "She's in my grasp and I can crush the other that's under my ice." He added.

The one holding Asami didn't moved but the other did. He sprinted at Kaiza.

Water began to pool but Kaiza wasn't fast enough to stop the man and was punched in the stomach. Kaiza dropped his control of the water holding female chi-blocker. A kick to his chin sent him flying into the air.

Quickly catching his bearings, Kaiza flipped upright mid-air and landed in a kneeling position. He wiped the blood from his lips, he fell into a defense position as the chi-blocker rushed at him again. Kaiza ducked under a punch and retaliated by punching his opponent in the chest followed by his cheek.

"Ah!" Kaiza gasped when a cut was open on his left arm and moved to the right to avoid being stabbed in the throat but wasn't fast enough to avoid being backhanded.

Kaiza fell to the ground breathing hard and glared up at the chi-blocker, there was a cut open on his forehead above his right eyebrow. He went to feel around for his waterskin but found it missing. "Looking for this?" came a deep voice.

Kaiza looked up in time to see his waterskin sent flying far out of his reach. "No bending, though I guess you can literally make that a rule." He grinned showing his bloody teeth.

The chi-blocker shifted his weight to his left leg. "You're pathetic, I don't know why he sent us to handle you, you're not worth the effort."

Kaiza frowned, that stung…a lot. _Those are some familiars words._ He thought and just like when he heard them before, a dark feeling began to spread inside him.

The full moon hung high in the sky.

Kaiza opened his eyes and began to stand up slowly. He eyed the chi-blockers in front of him, the female and male he beat were up and ready to go, the other was still frozen to the wall. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"There is one of you and four of us."

A smirk broke across Kaiza's face. "Actually, I'd say there were two of me." He jerked his head upwards. "If you include the full moon." Suddenly, all four of the chi-blockers tensed. "Yeah, I had forgotten about her too, sorry Yue." He set his hard gaze on the four. "I gave you the chance to walk away, you didn't take it…this is going to be painful."

The, seemingly, lead chi-blocker went to block his bending but Kaiza tore water from the moist air and lashed out opened handed. Ice coated his hand and the lead chi-blocker was on his back with three savage cuts ripping down his chest.

Kaiza sprinted at the female and ducked, skidding toward her, and kicking her in the temple, knocking her unconscious.

Water instantly coated his arms and he spun sending rushing water at the other chi-blocker, the water took on a mallet like shape and hardened into ice before slamming into the man and knocking him unconscious after slamming him through a wall. He turned to the one holding Asami and sent a tentacle at him causing the man to flinch but instead of attacking the man; it wrapped around Asami and pulled her unconscious body toward him.

He dropped the water and caught her. He studied her. _She doesn't look injured._ The only thing wrong was that her make up was slightly smudged but nothing severe. Kaiza looked around and wanted to rip into the last one but he didn't. "Tell Amon, the next time send someone better." Shifting Asami and throwing her over his right shoulder, he formed the water tentacles and lashed out grabbing onto a light post and began swinging from them; carrying them away from the fallen chi-blockers.

The lone chi-blocker looked down at his fallen comrades before sighing. "So, did he pass your test?" he asked seemingly no one.

From the shadows, Amon stepped from them and chuckled. "He gets an B." _An A would have been obtained had he used the full moon's power to maim all of you but maybe next time._ The man stated walking towards the chi-blocker. "Call for back up to pick these fools up." With that he turned and walked back into the shadows leaving the chi-blocker alone again.

 _ **(End)**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**_


End file.
